A Full Moon under the Sakura Tree
by jeanbeannie
Summary: Post-manga/post anime/post-canon. In the eight years after Naraku's defeat, Rin has grown into a beauty with no compare, captivating admirers and suitors left and right. After a lengthy battle and years apart, Sesshomaru finds himself also mesmerized by her, allowing his cold heart to be touched by her warmth, sparking the beginning of their eternal love. SessRin. InuKag. MirSan.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Listening to the laughter of children, Rin smiled as she continued sewing her special kosode. Yumi and Yoko, Miroku and Sango's seven-year-old twins, ran around as their little six-year-old brother, Komori, and Inuyasha and Kagome's two-year-old son, Hisashi, tried to catch them.

 _I can't believe it's been five years after Lady Kagome's return,_ Rin thought to herself while looking up to see Hisashi run after Yumi with all his toddler might.

With his black hair and golden eyes, he looked like the perfect mix between his cherished parents. Sensing that someone was watching him, he stopped and turned back to meet Rin's cinnamon eyes before she playfully stuck her tongue out at him. He giggled and ran over to where Komori and the twins had sat down to take a respite.

Their parents had decided to have supper together to celebrate the village's successful harvest. In reality, the harvest wasn't more successful than the years before, but the adults wanted to an excuse to cook an abundance of food and be merry. Supper had been served and eaten hours ago, and no one wanted to leave just yet.

Miroku and Inuyasha were sitting on the tatami mats, quietly discussing a safe way to approach a troublesome demon they had been inquired about in a nearby village. Kagome and Sango were also engrossed in their own conversation about the fine silk their husbands had acquired at the last exorcism they performed.

Examining the blue silk, Sango sighed. "If only I wasn't so round with child this time. I could have made a beautiful kosode for myself!"

Kagome, cradling her new infant daughter, carefully strapped the sleeping baby to her back and leaned over to take a better look. "Wow, the guys really outdid themselves this time. Hmm, let's make it into some kosodes for our daughters. I'm sure the men won't mind."

Sango nodded while folding the silk into a small square. "Any day now, this little one will pop out. How great is it that our youngest children will be so close in age?" giggled Sango as Kagome's eyes twinkled.

They continued their conversation over the silk, how to cut it, how to sew it, how to add special embroidery to it, when a sparkle caught Kagome's eyes, and she became silent.

Sitting in Inuyasha and Kagome's large hut, Rin glanced over at the priestess who was whispering something into Sango's ear. Her special kosode was catching the fire's light and reflecting it across the main room. Sango looked up at Rin, and when their eyes met, Sango signaled Rin to join the two women.

This was the first time Rin was ever invited to talk to the women, even if it was informal. Her eyes glistened with happiness as she quickly gathered her sewing material and walked over to the women.

"My, my Rin, you look so beautiful tonight," said the demon slayer as Rin sat next to Kagome.

Rin blushed crimson red as she fidgeted in her golden kimono.

It was the finest golden silk anyone had ever seen, with beautiful patterns of creamy flowers hugging her curves in all the right places. There were small adamants embroidered down the neckline, and a few across her fine light pink obi. Everyone in the village had marveled when she ran errands with Kaede earlier that day.

Although Rin had been living in the village for eight years now, the villagers never got used to her extravagant kimonos and accessories. At least two times a month, Jaken arrived on Ah-Un's back carrying clothing no one within the village had ever seen. Or even outside.

There were delicate silks, and sturdy cottons, gem encrusted obis, hairpins of all colors and pots of eye makeup and lip color. Girls stared with envy as Rin walked down the dusty paths in the village, donned in the newest kimono she had received, while they looked down at their simple farmer's attire and sighed. And even though she made everyone in town look like peasants, no one dared to speak poorly of Rin. Rin still had the same heart of gold and bright personality regardless of her regal appearance.

This in mind, the townsfolk considered her the unofficial princess of the village, and not only because of her attire, but also because of her unimaginable beauty.

Rin had grown from a runty human child, into a dazzling, graceful young lady. With her waist long raven hair, large cinnamon eyes, sun-kissed skin, rosy cheeks and toned body, Rin really did look like royalty. Of course, while there were beauties in the village, none came close to Rin.

Needless to say, lords and warriors alike heard of her bewitching beauty, and many sought her.

Some traveled large distances to get a peek of the gorgeous girl who was widely known as "unattainable" because she accepted no offer, and all returned home with no new wife, less dignity, but blissful to have met such a beauty in their lifetime.

Word had spread around the country about the time a young lord had visited the village six months ago. He came looking for Kagome, knowing she could restore his father's failing health, when he ran into Rin. She had been walking Yoko to Inuyasha and Kagome's home, where Sango was waiting for them outside. The young lord had stopped dead in his tracks when his gaze met the younger woman.

Bowing so low to the ground that his lips could kiss it, the young lord asked Rin where he could find the priestess. Sango hid a giggle behind her hand, and walked her daughter back home to leave the newcomer and Rin alone.

Rin had been puzzled at first, as he was clearly a lord bowing down to a peasant. But she did not appear as one at all to those around her.

In her usual attire, Rin wore a magnificent purple kimono with sliver embroidery in the shape of a fearsome dragon. Her pout was colored her favorite red, and ears were covered in small pearls that Jaken had delivered that morning.

She knew he had mistaken her for an aristocrat, but anyone would have done the same.

Breaking his spell, Rin spoke. "Lady Kagome shall be returning in a few hours. She left to heal a sick child here in the village, but you are more than welcome to wait for her here in her home… unless you want to stay here frozen by the winter winds," she stated as she looked down his bent form.

The young lord straightened his back, blushing as he met Rin's warm eyes and smile, and followed her into the hut. She had served him tea, and while they waited for Kagome, he spent the time trying to get to know her.

He quickly found out that although she was of marrying age, she had no intention to become betrothed.

"But why, my lady? Certainly you've seen all the women your age get married and begin happy lives," the young lord questioned, placing down his cup so that Rin could refill it.

Pouring, Rin steadied her eyes on the cup and answered, "I must first take into consideration what my lord says. I make little decisions alone. Whatever he says, I do."

Rin finished filling his cup, and passed it to him, who graciously accepted it again. Pressing his lips on the rim, he closed his eyes as the warm liquid filled him. The young lord looked like he was pondering about something.

Opening his eyes, he placed the cup down quickly and reached to gather Rin's small hands into his larger ones, starling her. "Where is your lord, Rin? I must speak to him, man to man. Surely your father will not deny you such a strong pursuer. I have lands, soldiers, and wealth. I wish to share this all with you, my fair maiden," he declared intensely.

Rin still trying to recover from his boldness, averted her eyes to the floor. "My lord is not my father. He is traveling the country and should not return until later this year."

"Not your father? Not your husband-to-be? So do pray, tell me, what is he to you other than your lord?"

"Simple. He is my protector."

"I wish to speak to him as soon as he arrives. I must confess princess; I have never met such a marvelous woman such as yourself before."

Rin smiled, brushing his "princess" comment to the side, and met his eyes. "Lord Sesshomaru will be very surprised to meet you, young lord. Although you are not the first to make such declarations!" laughed Rin.

The young lord had immediately dropped her hands and began shaking with fear.

"L-lord S-Sesshomaru, you say?"

Rin nodded.

The young lord had stood up, his fearful expression quickly turning into anger.

"Are you out of your mind!? What are you doing with such a vile and dangerous _demon_?! He will kill you, Rin! He slaughtered my uncle's army years ago! He will murder you like he has with every other human that crosses his path!" he yelled.

Rin becoming more and more angry, stood up and smoothed the lines on her kimono. "What I do with my lord is none of your business. You came here asking for Lady Kagome's aid, and instead took the opportunity to interrogate me and insult me. Yes, Lord Sesshomaru is a powerful demon, but he has never hurt me. I shall not continue to entertain your foolishness," she spat.

The young lord realized he had hurt her feelings, but before he had a chance to apologize, Kagome entered the hut, and Rin excused herself.

The young lord couldn't get Rin out of his mind since that day, and even after Kagome had left his father in better health, he still came to the village to seek Rin. She would not cross paths with him. She would not speak to him.

Six months later after the incident, she was still waiting for Lord Sesshomaru. He had promised her on her fourteenth birthday to return to the village once summer had arrived in two years. It was summer. It was two years later. It was time.

"Are you excited to see Sesshomaru tonight, Rin?" Sango asked while patting her swollen belly.

Sewing, Rin replied. "I haven't been this excited since the day Komori was born."

The older women laughed. Kagome took notice at the kosode Rin was sewing. "Is this for him?"

Rin nodded. "It's a small way to express my gratitude." A small blush formed on her face and Kagome smiled.

"Lord Sesshomaru might not recognize you tonight, since you are dressed as a true princess!" Sango exclaimed.

Rin settled the kosode down and pressed a small hand to her face. "Oh my, I hope he does! He was the one who brought this kimono to me two years ago before his departure. I've been waiting to wear this outfit for so long!"

Finally finished discussing their plans, Miroku and Inuyasha went to sit next to their wives.

"That is a splendid outfit, Rin. I'm glad you held it off until a special occasion," Miroku said, as he sat next to his wife and pressed his lips on her forehead. Sango blushed as he wrapped an arm around her.

"Keh. You've seen him a hundred times over the years. Nothing special this time around," Inuyasha grunted. He began undoing the straps that held his daughter on his wife's back, and took the baby into his arms.

Kagome sighed, both at Inuyasha's indifference to Rin's excitement, and at the loving expression that he gave his daughter. "It's been two years, Inuyasha. I recall a certain someone being all types of excited when I got out the well five years ago," Kagome teased.

Inuyasha blushed. "Well yeah. I guess. What time are you seeing him anyway? It's getting pretty late."

"He told me when the full moon is its brightest. So maybe in a few more hours?" she said placing a finger to her lips.

Inuyasha nodded, and the group began talking about village life. Rin listened while finishing her kosode.

 _Almost done, just a few more stitches_ , she thought. She was sewing tiny rubies into his kosode, which were reflecting beautifully by the fire.

When she had finished, she held it up in front of her, and searched for any flaws. It was perfectly done, and she silently congratulated herself before folding it and calling Komori to bring forth her basket, placing it in it. She joined the conversation with the adults and the rest of the night went well.

* * *

Finally, it was time to leave. Miroku picked up sleeping Komori and Yumi into his arms, and Sango held a sleepy Yoko's hand. Hisashi was dead asleep in his room as Inuyasha walked the couple to the door.

"Come see us tomorrow, Rin. We'll be waiting on your update of Sesshomaru!" called out Miroku, as Rin and Kagome waved him and his family goodbye.

Sliding the door closed, Inuyasha turned and looked around the hut. Some vases were scattered around the main room, and a rice sac had been punctured, spilling some of the contents onto the floor. Taking a closer look, the slashes were clearly made by little claws. He sighed, knowing the exactly who was the culprit.

Rin watched Inuyasha walk over and sit beside Kagome, who was now breastfeeding their hungry baby girl. He leaned over and kiss her lips, before leaning down and kissing the infant's head.

Rin averted her eyes at the small family's intimacy. _How lucky is Lady Kagome to be so loved…_

"So, um," she cleared her throat while the parents glanced up, "have you two decided a name for her? I don't think I've asked since assisting the birth."

Kagome smiled at Rin, detaching the baby to pat her back. The infant burped, and quickly fell asleep back into her mother's arms.

"Yes, we decided to name her Aiko," Kagome said lovingly.

"Aiko is so pretty! Suits her well!" Rin clapped happily as the love child's little white puppy ears twitched while she slept.

Inuyasha, who couldn't get enough of Aiko, pleaded Kagome to have his daughter back into his arms. Satisfied once Aiko was secured, he excused himself and took her into the sleeping room across from his son's. Kagome turned to Rin and took the opportunity to ask her questions now that they were alone.

"So Rin, what do you think you'll talk about this time around? It's been too long for a banal conversation."

"Hmm, I think the same topics we usually cover. My health, his travels, and some village life. But it's been two years and I want to ask him and tell him about everything!"

"Do you know where he went for all this time?"

"Master Jaken mentioned he was seeking powerful demons to defeat still. He tries to keep me as updated as he can whenever he brings me milord's presents. A few weeks ago, Master Jaken told me Lord Sesshomaru had found a worthy opponent. A fire demon. Lord Sesshomaru himself had told me before his departure that it was possible he would seek a strong fire demon as well."

"Hmm, I see. I'm sure Sesshomaru has defeated the demon then."

Rin agreed enthusiastically as Inuyasha walked back out of Aiko's sleeping room.

"Moon's pretty bright now, Rin. Do you want me to walk you to the sakura tree, or will you be okay?" he asked.

Rin stood up to smooth her silky kimono. "No, it's okay Lord Inuyasha. I'm certain there's no danger in these parts after years of having you as the village's guard!" she giggled.

Inuyasha "keh"ed in response.

Kagome stood up as well, and joined Rin as she made her way to the exit with basket in hand. Rin bowed at the couple, thanking them for their hospitality, slid the door open to encounter the fresh summer breeze.

She was ready to be reunited with Lord Sesshomaru.

* * *

.oOo.

Author's note: _Hey guys! This is my first fanfic, hope it's worth your while. I'll be posting as often as I can, hoping you guys can support me! There's a bunch of inukag out there, but I was wanted a fic that explored what happens to Sesshomaru and Rin's relationship once she grows up. So ta-da!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As the summer breeze continued to blow, Rin walked toward the bridge quietly, not wanting to disturb any villagers. She noticed her hands were trembling a bit.

 _Why do I feel…nervous?_

 _"Keh. You've seen him a hundred times over the years. Nothing special this time around."_ Inuyasha's words suddenly rang in her ears.

 _That's right, I have._ She took a deep breath and stopped to look at the river, catching her reflection. She was not the same girl Sesshomaru had met last time.

Looking past her reflection and up to the full moon, she recalled the last time Sesshomaru visited.

* * *

— — —

Coincidentally, the last time he stopped by was also Rin's birthday. The village women had woken her up extra early that day, made her take the coldest bath she'd ever had, and dressed her up in her finest clothing.

This was all so strange for her. On all her prior birthdays, no one had batted an eye at her, yet now, on her fourteenth, it seemed as if the village finally noticed her.

Rin sat by the firewood in the hut she and Kaede shared, sleepy. She frowned as Sango entered the hut smiling mischievously with a pair of scissors and comb in her hands.

Sango, catching Rin's frown, made an angry face at her, pouting and placing a hand on her hip. "Oh Rin! Don't give me that! Your hair is so long now, you could step on it! I'm doing you a favor!"

"No, Lady Sango, it's not that at all. I just don't understand what's going on to be honest…It's just my birthday. The women of the village didn't give me much attention prior to this."

Sango made a small sigh as she kneeled behind Rin and started combing her hair.

"Your fourteenth birthday is special because it signifies a new stage in your life. You are now officially marrying age, sweetheart."

Rin was glad Sango was behind her so she could hide her sulking face without getting reprimanded.

"But I don't want to get married yet, Lady Sango. I don't even have any suitors or anyone interested in me, as a matter of fact."

"That may be true, but have you seen yourself lately? You are the most beautiful girl in the village, Rin. Some of the villagers refer to you as their 'princess.' Soon, you'll blossom into a beautiful young woman, and it won't take long after that for young men to take a liken in you."

Rin blushed. "Did the women of your village do the same on your fourteenth as well, my lady? Did you have any suitors?"

"No, Rin. I decided to take the path of a demon slayer from a very young age, domestic life didn't interest me back then. However, I did have some pursuers, but once our battle with Naraku began, I let go of the thoughts of marriage."

"Until the honorable monk showed up," Rin teased, turning her head to catch Sango's blush.

"Don't move so I can cut straight! But yes, after the battle, we got married, and you know the rest."

Rin sat still for a few more minutes, listening to the soft snips the scissors made. "Did Lady Kagome's villagers do anything for her on her fourteenth?"

"I don't think so, Rin. She's from a different time, and she told me a while back that women in her time don't marry at the age we do here."

Rin nodded, and looked up as Kaede walked into the hut.

"Child, the village women will reunite here shortly. I expect you to be ready soon."

Rin told her yes, and the old priestess gave her a small pat on the shoulder before leaving again.

An hour later, after her hair and makeup were done, many women, including Sango, Kagome, and Kaede, walked in.

Kagome was the first to kneel next to Rin. She gave the birthday girl a happy smile.

 _She looks a bit fatigued, probably due to the fact that she has just become a mother_ , Rin thought.

Kagome had given birth to her first child a few weeks prior to this, and Inuyasha still couldn't get over the fact that he finally had a heir.

Snapping her out of her thoughts, Kagome placed her hand on Rin's shoulder, and many of the women came closer to touch a part of Rin's body.

"Let us pray for our beloved Rin," Kagome said in a serious voice. The women nodded and all closed their eyes as the priestess lead them in prayer.

* * *

Some hours had gone by, and they were still praying. Rin shifted uncomfortably in her kimono for the umpteenth time.

 _Will this end soon? I want to give my knees a break!_

Hearing the bamboo mats flapping against some metal, Rin opened her eyes and flashed a happy smile to her lord as he walked in.

"Milord! What an auspicious day to receive your company!" she exclaimed happily, interrupting the prayers.

The women around her opened their eyes, all frowning in unison.

"My lady, could you please ask your lord to wait outside for a few minutes more? We're almost done with the prayers," an older woman said, looking down because she didn't want to meet the demon's glare.

Sesshomaru gave the women a cold expression before walking back outside. Rin tried to hide her disappointment, unhappy that the prayer was retaining her from her lord's visits.

Kaede began the last prayer, and twenty minutes later, Rin was outside instantly, making her way towards an annoyed Sesshomaru.

"Milord, please forgive me for making you wait so long," Rin bowed as he turned around and faced her.

He nodded, and complimented her on her outfit.

Rin was donned in one of the usual extravagant kimono's he had bought her over the years. She was dressed in an ocean blue kimono, encrusted with colorless pearls that formed fierce waves. Her seafoam green obi was tied tightly, showing off the womanly figure she was growing. Her face was also delicately covered with makeup, and her hair done up in an elaborate hairdo, which was all tucked into place by an emerald comb.

She looked beautiful. Not that she needed more praises. The women and men that passed the two stole glances at the young lady.

"Follow me if you so choose," he said, already making way to their usual meeting spot.

Silently, they walked across the bridge that connected the village to the forest. Sesshomaru and Rin had been meeting under the sakura tree for six years. It was a lonely tree, but its branches stretched long and high, taking advantage of its solitude by the gentle river. _It's my favorite tree in the entire world!_ An eight year old Rin yelled as she jumped with glee when they found it during a walk around the outskirts of town.

Since that day, they met once a month under its branches. Two apple trees signaled the entrance of the clearance and stood at opposite sides of the trail, before they came into the field where the sakura tree stood. They walked under its shadows and promptly sat down. Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow at her, waiting for her to start speaking.

Rin cleared her throat and fiddled with her obi.

"Today is my fourteenth birthday, Lord Sesshomaru. The women of the village were praying because I am starting a new stage in my life, milord."

His golden eyes met cinnamon. "What stage?"

"I am officially marrying age, my lord. Apparently they've begun to call me 'princess,' some women hoping it catches on so that I marry a powerful lord, or warrior," she giggled, covering her mouth with her hand. _What silly women._

"And you wish to marry soon?"

"No, my lord. Unless of course, it is your wish for me to do so."

"Very well. I will make the decision for you once the time arrives."

She nodded, and he began asking her the usual questions he made during his visits.

 _"_ _How are you feeling?" "Healthy as a horse."_

 _"_ _Has anyone mistreated you?" "No, my lord."_

"Are you eating enough? Are you drinking clean water? Do you need anything? Say so and I will summon it for you immediately," he ended with a serious note.

"Milord, you worry too much! I'm alright, you see! Fourteen today!" she said laughing.

Sesshomaru nodded, but frowned. She had caught the desperation in his voice, and it was evident by the look in his face that it caused him discomfort.

"But how are you, milord? What have you been doing since last time we met? You told me last time about a fearsome dragon demon that tried to kill you. Did you seek it again?"

"I did. He's part of my armor now," he said, pointing to the dragon scales on the front of the armor.

"There is no demon or human alive that matches the strength of Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin clapped gleefully.

Sesshomaru nodded again, looking as if he was trying to fight a smile.

"Well Rin, seeing as how you are doing fine in the human village, I shall make my departure."

Rin's happy expression quickly disappeared. "But Lord Sesshomaru, we haven't even been here for an hour. Please stay longer."

"I have duties to perform, Rin."

She sighed unhappily. "But it's my birthday, Lord Sesshomaru. My greatest wish is for you to stay and spend time with me until the moon brightens the night sky."

Sesshomaru looked around the clearance. It was still midday. He began to explain to her that Ah-Un and Jaken were waiting for him in a valley near the demon wolf tribe. Boldly, she cut him off, telling him she just wanted him to be with her for a few more hours. His eyes met her pout, which was colored cherry red, and she gave him such a sad look that her lower lip began to quiver.

"Alright. I'll stay," he sighed. His servants could manage just fine, he added.

Rin clapped happily and leaned over to hug him. "You are so wonderful to me my lord!" she said, nuzzling her face against his fur.

Sesshomaru rested his arm against her back. These gestures had become more and more common over the years. In the past, Sesshomaru would have never hugged, nor given a human a time of his day. But after Naraku's defeat, he decided to treat her with the most affection he could muster.

Even though it mostly came in the form of hugs and gifts.

Still embracing him, Rin could feel his free hand to searching for a little pouch he had in the folds of his furisode. He pulled it out and placed it in Rin's hands as she straightened up and held her hands open.

"What is this, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Open it." Slowly opening the small pouch, she gasped as she took a closer look into it.

Her eyes shot up to meet the pride filled in his. "Lord Sesshomaru, how? Why? Oh my," she whispered in awe.

She took out the tiny rubies from the pouch. Rin counted them, one by one. Twenty rubies in total.

She held them up, so taken back from their beauty as they shined against the bright sun.

"The dragon demon had these in his lair. I figured you could make a use of them if I brought them to you," he said softly.

Recovering from her shock, Rin flashed him a toothy grin. "I've never asked for such luxuries from you my lord, because as poor orphan, I didn't even have the basics. I only imagined these things in my dreams, but Lord Sesshomaru, you've given me such a blessed life, I think even the most prosperous princess would be envious. Thank you."

A small blush spread on his face. A rare sight. "You're welcome, Rin."

Sliding the rubies back into the pouch, they began talking about the village life, his travels, and anything that popped up in her head. Rin wanted to take advantage of the rare request he granted her, so she kneeled comfortably, knowing she'll be there for hours.

* * *

Around suppertime, an anxious Inuyasha appeared in the clearance. He had a tense yet relieved expression when he spotted the two, who sat on a blanket, closer to the river. Rin smiled happily at Inuyasha, cleaning her lips with a handkerchief.

"Hello Lord Inuyasha! Would you like to join us? Lord Sesshomaru caught some fish for me, but I'm afraid I can't eat them all."

"Thanks, but no thanks. Kaede started worrying about you and made me come out here to check on you."

Sesshomaru scowled. "She's fine. _Leave_."

Placing his hands in his sleeves, Inuyasha turned his head the other way. "I didn't even wanna fucking come in the first place. Make sure she gets home safely." And with that, he ran back into the forest.

Rin quickly walked to the river and washed her hands before returning back onto the blanket. "It's pretty late, huh, Lord Sesshomaru?" she said, kneeling down in front of him.

"Yes. We've been out here all day. It's best I walk you back to the old priestess' hut."

"No! You have yet to answer my last question first!" she whined.

"Repeat it," he sighed. It seemed to her that he was starting to become bored.

"What's your favorite color, milord?" It was a trivial question yes, but something she had been dying to know.

Sesshomaru took a moment to think before flickering his eyes to her.

His eyes met her pearl encrusted kimono, her ivory, yet sun-kissed hands, and her raven hair that still sat up on her head. He then moved his stare to her face, which now had a beautiful rosy blush resting on her cheeks, and to her cherry lips that parted just a bit. He seemed in conflict, until his eyes met hers.

Cinnamon brown. He continued to hold her stare.

"I don't have one," he finally responded, a faint blush creeping up on his cheeks.

Rin cupped her hand to her chin. "How strange, everyone has a favorite color."

"Then what's yours?" he asked, looking back at the glistening river.

"Gold."

Rin heard him gasped softly. He knew exactly why she had said gold. She had said it without hesitation as well, indicating that it was something she had made her mind about a long time ago. But she wanted to be honest to him. She loved his golden stare, and couldn't get enough of it.

Sesshomaru shrugged, seeming to finally recover from shock.

"Again, it's late Rin. I'll walk you back to the hut."

Sesshomaru stood first to help her up. She was still blushing, a deep red now, and was unsteady on her feet. Clearly confessing to him had her feeling dizzy.

Sesshomaru turned around to lead the path, but suddenly Rin miscalculated her first step, and Sesshomaru caught her in his arms before she kissed the floor.

"I'm such a fool, my lord!" she laughed without lifting her face.

Sesshomaru laughed with her as she clung onto his furisode for support. "Nonsense."

She had never heard his laugh before, and instantly loved it.

 _Such a happy sound from such a powerful demon._

Rin still trying to shake off the laughter, lifted her head to meet his face. Sesshomaru was smiling at her, his golden eyes locking themselves with her happy ones.

"You are so handsome, milord," she blurted out.

Sesshomaru chuckled as another blush overcame her face again. Wrapping his arms tighter around her waist, he helped her become steady on her feet.

"Are you all right, Rin?" he asked, giving her a puzzled look. He had noticed her breathing had become a bit ragged, and he could hear her rapid heartbeats.

Rin nodded her head quickly, and placed a small hand on his face. "I'm just a little embarrassed is all."

They didn't see it before, but now they noticed just how close their faces were to each other. She gave him a dreamy look as he loosened his grip on her, and gestured her to start following him back to the hut.

Unlike the hours they had just shared, Rin was now extremely quiet. They crossed the bridge and passed a dozen huts before arriving at their destination.

"When are you returning, my lord?" She asked looking down to play with the pouch in her hands.

"Tomorrow."

Her face shot up to look at him. He never visited back to back. "Really?"

"Yes. But afterwards, I'm afraid I won't be returning for a while, Rin."

"B-But why?" she knitted her brows in confusion as he walked closer to her.

"I'm seeking powerful demons to defeat, and our meetings are delaying my conquest for supreme power."

Rin's eyes began to water, and Sesshomaru placed his hands on her face to wipe away the tears.

"I'll be back tomorrow. Try not to be busy this time," he said, before turning and elevating.

She watched him disappear into the night sky, and wiping her eyes, she walked into the hut. Kaede was cleaning some herbs, humming a happy tune that contrasted Rin's feelings.

"Child, what's the matter?"

"Milord told me tomorrow will be the last time he visits. At least until he seeks all the powerful demons."

Rin made her way behind the changing screen, and undid her obi to take off her clothing. Kaede stood up and handed her a sleeping kosode.

"Sesshomaru will be fine, child. Worry not. Once he finishes with his mission, he shall return," Kaede said, and pulled the sad girl into her arms.

They hugged it out, and Rin was relieved to have such a kind and wise woman as her mother figure. After having a quick conversation about the day, Rin excused herself and headed to bed. She wanted tomorrow to come quickly.

She needed to see him again.

* * *

Around noon the next day, Rin made her way to the sakura tree, where Sesshomaru was already waiting. After they greeted each other, Sesshomaru handed a large box to her.

"For you."

"Another present? But my lord, you already gave me one yesterday," nevertheless, she accepted it, and lifted the box's top.

There, folded perfectly, was a glorious golden kimono with large creamy flowers, and a light pink, adamant encrusted obi. The silky kimono also had tiny adamants, shining heavenly light, along the neckline. She couldn't get her eyes off of it.

She'd never seen anything like it in her life.

But it wasn't just because the kimono was extraordinary beautiful. No. It was the fact that Sesshomaru had paid attention to what she said last night.

In the midst of the conversation they had last night, they asked each other questions over their affinities. She had told him cream colored flowers were her favorite, because they reminded her off his fur (which he snorted at), and that she loved the way adamants shined since they gave off beautiful rainbows against the sun, and when the sunset came, she mentioned the light pink in the sky was gorgeous. He had also paid attention to her favorite color. _Gold._

Rin didn't know how to feel, and placed her hand on her hot cheek, still looking at the kimono.

 _All this time I thought he didn't care about what I had to say…_

She folded the kimono back into the box, and looked up at Sesshomaru. His face had such a soft expression, and it made her wonder if it was really him in front of her.

"I-I don't know w-what to say, Lord Sesshomaru," she stuttered. She closed the gap between them, and they embraced.

"It's okay, Rin."

They held each other for a moment, before Rin pulled back, and walked back to the box.

"Should I try it on for you, milord?" she asked cheerfully and he shrugged.

Taking it as a yes, she ran into the forest, and undid her obi and her first layer of clothing to replace it with the golden kimono. It felt a little big in the chest and hips area, but she tied her obi anyways, and made her way back towards Sesshomaru.

"Suits you well, Rin," he approved.

Thanking him, they spent a few more minutes talking about his plans. His mission was to search for a strong fire demon and kill it with his Bakusaiga. Once he defeated it, he'd return to the village and resume their meetings.

"I hope you find it and kill it tomorrow then," Rin mumbled.

Sesshomaru chuckled. "Don't be so impatient."

He gestured her to come forth, and when she did, he pulled her into a tight hug. "I promise to return once the battle is done. Don't do anything stupid or make any rash decisions while I'm gone. Jaken will visit you twice a month to keep you updated, so be prepared to receive him here every new and full moon. Understood?" he whispered into her ear.

Rin nodded against his chest, and he loosened his arms around her. "Please be safe, my lord."

Sesshomaru scoffed, and took a step back. They held each other's gaze for a moment before he turned around and ascended into the midday sky.

* * *

— — —

That was the last time she had seen him.

Rin looked at the forest in front of her, and began walking again, quicker than before.

Last time he visited, Jaken said that Sesshomaru was to return on the night of the full moon. She giggled, remembering Jaken's frightened face when she had woken up from her fainting spell. She had scared the life out of him.

Stopping, Rin looked up the apple trees that stood before her. _This is it!_

She took a bold step into the clearance.

There, under the branches of the sakura tree, Sesshomaru stood, waiting for her.

 _At last._

* * *

.o0o.

AN: _If you didn't know this, Sesshomaru wears a furisode, which is something women wear. Takahashi said in an interview that his theme is gorgeous, so ditto._

 _Anyways, yay, they've finally met up! Now the real action awaits._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rin took a deep breath and made another step towards the tree. And then another. But as she grew closer to the powerful dog demon, she noticed the confusion and frown his face held. She stopped dead in her tracks, afraid she did something wrong.

Had she arrived too early? Jaken had told Rin about Sesshomaru's specific instructions: she needed to come to their usual meeting spot when the moon was its brightest. The clouds above them had drifted away, letting the full moon light up the night sky. She had arrived exactly at the time she needed to.

And yet, Sesshomaru didn't look pleased.

She tightened her grip on her basket, grateful to have something in hand to fidget with. For two years now, she had imagined a different reaction from her lord. It was true that he was a cold demon, but over the years, Rin had been the only one able to break his shell. Sesshomaru had become affectionate towards her and only her, and always greeted her with a pleasant tone whenever she arrived at the sakura tree. He'd bring presents and spend the evenings with her, and rarely seemed annoyed or angry.

But, here they were, and her expectations were shattered. _Had he returned to his cold demeanor?_

Rin couldn't stand the silence anymore. It scared her to think that maybe their relationship hadn't changed after all, and after his absence, it would return to the same one they had when she was just a child.

Clearing her throat, she spoke. "Lord Sesshomaru, I've dreamed of this day for years, and now that you stand before me, you say nothing? I've never known you to be a quiet man around me." She laughed nervously, hoping to ease some tension.

And that's when she noticed it. At the sound of her voice, his puzzled expression fell, and he let out a small sigh of relief. His eyes lost their tension and became soft and he began walking towards her. _So maybe he wasn't angry?_

"So it is you Rin."

Instantly, Rin thought of the demon slayer's words, _"Lord Sesshomaru might not recognize you tonight since you are dressed as a true princess!"_

Blushing, she replied. "Who else would it be, my lord?"

He snorted, finally standing front of her. Sesshomaru gave her a small smile, and held his hand out to her. She took it, and overwhelmed with happiness, fell into his arms. "Oh my lord, what took you so long to defeat that demon? I've been waiting for you for years," she said, burying her face in his fur.

She expected him to wrap his arms around her like he had hundreds of times before, but instead, Sesshomaru stiffened.

"If it wasn't for your voice, I wouldn't have recognized you. You look…different. Not entirely, actually. But now you're not a child, but a…" He paused in the middle of his observation.

Rin's mind went blank.

"W-Well, I-I, well I hope I look more like a woman now, milord… After all, I'm right in the middle of marrying age and most of the women I know are married with children, isn't that something?" Rin laughed nervously again, and while still embracing him, she pulled back a little to get a good look at his face.

At least nothing had changed about him. Sesshomaru was still the handsome demon she met so many years ago in the forest near her village. She took in the sight of the demonic markings on his cheeks and how the purple crescent was so vibrant against his pale skin. She looked into his golden eyes as he ran stared into hers too.

 _Who can ever be as handsome as milord?_

Sesshomaru tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear, snapping her back into reality, and he lowered his hand to place it on the small of her back. He finally touched her, and it gave her relief to lose the uncomfortable tension.

Sesshomaru nodded at her question and lead her under the tree, where they sat down in each other's arms. Rin couldn't help but think how nice it felt to feel his cold hands intertwined with hers. Her heart pounded fervently, almost uncomfortably. It wasn't like her to get nervous around Sesshomaru. In the past, they've frequently leaned onto each other's shoulders, or she would be pulled into his arms, with his chest against her back (as they were now), and they'd talk about mundane topics for hours.

But now, something had changed in him. It wasn't like Sesshomaru to notice her…body. _If that was what he was referring to when he stated that I looked different,_ she thought. She looked down at her bust, where two years, the kimono had been loose.

Now, it was too tight.

Just thinking about it made her dizzy.

After a brief silence, Sesshomaru spoke. "I defeated the fire demon five nights ago. I've been traveling since the battle came to conclusion."

Rin relaxed into his chest. She looked down at their hands and loosened one to trace the demonic markings on his wrists. She felt Sesshomaru shudder lightly.

"So you _did_ keep your promise, my lord." A smile crept on her lips. "But why did it take so long?"

"He kept hiding when he found out I was coming and concealed his scent well enough for about a year."

"And how long was the battle, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Five days," he replied nonchalantly. Rin looked up at to catch his smirk. "Do not trouble yourself with the details. It's useless, as that demon was. Besides," Sesshomaru took Rin's free hand back into his, "I've returned for good."

"Ah! I'm so glad, milord! I have much to share with you! Are we to resume our monthly meetings? Or maybe… eh, share more meetings? Seeing as how you've defeated the demon you were searching for," Rin desperately hoped for a yes as Sesshomaru shifted his eyes away. He seemed to be contemplating his response.

"Alright, Rin. Our meetings will occur every four days now. Don't keep me waiting." Rin squealed with glee while Sesshomaru gave her hand a quick squeeze. "What is it that you have in the basket?"

Rin blushed, ashamed she had forgotten to present the kosode to him. She reached for it, and turned around to kneel in front of him as she gave it to him.

"I made you a kosode, milord. It's a bit simple and made to wear underneath your usual attire, but I used my finest silk as the material and the rubies you gave me on my fourteenth birthday to line the folds. I pray you will be most please, Lord Sesshomaru." Her face continued to redden as Sesshomaru examined the kosode.

"It is very well done, Rin," she recognized it as his way of saying thank you and smiled brightly at him. There was pride in his eyes, evidently from Rin's flawless handiwork.

Wanting to tell Sesshomaru everything, Rin began their usual conversation on village life, this time filling him in on everything that occurred during his two-year absence.

* * *

As the night continued, and their conversation deepened, they absentmindedly fell back into each other. Sometime while he spoke, Rin had placed her head on Sesshomaru's lap. He seemed not to be bothered, and she fiddled with his yellow obi as he told her about unworthy demons he'd wasted, about the places he'd seen, and things he heard. "I heard something about you six months ago."

Rin was suddenly alert, knowing exactly what it was about. _The young lord._

"Did you?" she asked innocently.

"Some young human male asked you to marry him. And you rejected him. Why is it?"

Rin continued messing with the obi. "He's not the first to ask, but you told me not to make any rash decisions while you were gone, milord. Also, you said you'd make my marriage arrangements once the time arrived."

"Obedient as ever, I see," he smiled softly, "Would you like to marry now, Rin? You are of age. And eh, a woman now as well."

She looked up at him shyly, heart pounding. Sesshomaru gave her a curious look.

 _Do I?_ The fact was Rin was one of the last girls to marry in the village. Many of the girls she befriended were betrothed or married, some with little children already tugging their kimonos. Though she declined every offer that was presented to her, she longed for a husband.

During the winter, Sayo, a close friend, married a poor farmer in the village. It had shocked Rin so much, that one day, she pulled her away from their sewing circle and lead her outside. "Sayo! You come from a decent home! You cannot be serious in marrying the farmer," Rin said frowning.

"I am, Lady Rin. And one day, when you fall in love, you'll know why I didn't choose wealth, lands, or power." And with that, they went back to the sewing circle. Rin questioned her own shallowness as the months passed by. She knew her friend was happy and that she didn't need anything to make her happy but that farmer. Whenever Rin would ask about him, Sayo only spoke loving words of her husband.

Sayo and her husband had a true bond that no one could break. It was everything Rin desired. But as the men sought her, Rin couldn't find any potential in them.

"Will you seek someone for me, my lord?" she asked.

Sesshomaru sighed. "Only if you wish."

"I don't wish to speak of marriage any longer, milord. Please, return to your story about Ah-Un's new saddle. I am most curious," she lied.

Sesshomaru began speaking again much to Rin's relief. However, she couldn't focus on a word he said. Perhaps soon, he would choose a husband for her to marry. If her future husband was from another village, she would have to leave everyone behind: Kaede, the twins and Komori, Miroku and Sango, Inuyasha and Kagome, Hisashi and Aiko, even Shippo and Kohaku, though they visited infrequently nowadays.

But most importantly, it meant she would have to stop seeing Sesshomaru, and that she couldn't do. She loved him dearly, forever thankful for his generosity and protection.

Rin closed her eyes, not wanting to have some accidental tears form _. I'll never leave Lord Sesshomaru. Never._

* * *

"Rin… Rin… Rin."

Her eyes shot open as a deep voice called her, strong arms shaking her a bit. She noticed Sesshomaru's golden stare first, before looking up at the sky. It had turned slightly lighter in color, signifying the inevitable return of the sun in a couple of minutes.

"I didn't want to wake you, but I have some duties to perform." _Ugh_. She had fallen asleep sometime during their conservation.

"Will you walk me over to the hut, my lord?" Sesshomaru nodded, but instead of helping her up to her feet, he picked her bridal style, and began walking away from the clearance.

"U-Um, what are you doing, Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked, bewildered. He'd never done anything like it before.

"Taking you home, foolish girl," he answered while walking, finally approaching the homes by the bridge.

 _Well, obviously_ , she had wanted to say, but the hold on her back stopped her. It felt so wonderful to be in his arms like this. She looked up, hoping to find some expression on his face. She hadn't noticed it before in the darkness, but now that there was light, Sesshomaru looked tired. Very tired.

Rin didn't want to ask if it was from his travels or from the fight, knowing he'd give her a vague answer, but she wanted to offer him a place to sleep.

"Lord Sesshomaru, would you like to spend the night?"

He paused, now in front of Kaede's hut. Rin gulped.

"And why would I do that?" his golden eyes glaring at her.

"Oh! Ha, I was only suggesting my lord. You look so tired, and I worry is all."

He frowned at her, setting her down on her feet. "I'll be on my way now, Rin. Go inside. Return to the sakura tree midday in four days. Don't keep me waiting."

She held her empty basket in hand, chewing her lip, determined to make him stay a tad bit longer. "Some rest would do you well, milord. Please, stay."

"I do not heed to humans."

Rin pouted, but suddenly noticed the mirth in his eyes. Perhaps he was messing with her. "I could lay out the extra futon for you, milord. The hut is small and cozy, but so wonderful during these hours. You could rest for a few before leaving, and it'll make me rest easy if I know you're okay an-"

"Fine. I'll stay," Sesshomaru huffed and pushed Rin into the hut. Her basket slipped from her hands and she quickly turned around, angry at the fact that they almost woke up Kaede with the noise. His eyes didn't meet hers, and following his stare, she noticed really how small the hut was. Kaede and Rin's hut had towers of boxes everywhere, all of them containing the gifts Sesshomaru gave her. She looked down a little embarrassed over the mess.

"I'll be back in four days, Rin. Sleep. There is no space for me here."

Rin sighed, defeated. "Okay, Lord Sesshomaru."

They walked back outside, Rin crossing her arms, bitterly.

"Rin?" Sesshomaru cocked his brow, and Rin nodded towards him, silently asking him to continue. "I heard something else about you." Rin held her breath, unsure if she wanted to know. _Oh kami, what could it be this time?_

"There's been talk amongst humans and demons alike about the princess that resides in this village. After tonight, there's no mistake it's you they speak of."

Rin felt the familiar burn of anxiety and embarrassment on her cheeks. "Oh? What do they say, my lord?"

"They say she's the most beautiful woman any man could lay his eyes on."

Rin's heart stopped.

When she finally recovered, she looked around for her protector, but he was already gone.

Rin couldn't stop thinking about his words as she walked back inside the hut and changed into her sleeping kosode.

 _They say she's the most beautiful woman any man could lay his eyes on._

She twisted and turned all about her futon, praying it wasn't her mind that imagined those words.

* * *

.oOo.

AN: _Looks like Sesshomaru has revealed something to our beloved Rin! Thank you guys so much for supporting my story. You guys are freaking awesome. Hope you enjoy this chapter. There will be more romance coming up, I promise!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A few days after the reunion, a horde of demons entered the village. Jaken accompanied the group and told Rin and the others that they wished to not be disturbed, and for hours, the demons worked relentlessly under the hot sun.

"Lady Kaede, what do you think they're building?" Rin asked as they walked to the headmaster's home.

Kaede shrugged. "I would think you would have a better idea, child. Did Lord Sesshomaru not inform you of this?" Rin shook her head, and opened her mouth to speak, but Kaede stopped her.

"We will talk about it later on, child. First, we must take care of business with the headmaster and young Taro."

Every other week, the two women met with the headmaster of the village to discuss the status of the villagers. When the war against Naraku was alive, many of the villagers died from miasma, attacks, or fright. To keep count of which villagers had perished, the headmaster ordered Kaede to give him a full report of the people she treated or cremated. Though Rin was not allowed to join their conversations, Taro, the headmaster's only son, kept her company during the visits. As children, they would play, share stories, and explore the village together.

But once Rin had turned fourteen, she was encouraged not to do such things with Taro anymore.

Being seen doing such things with the young man would give the villagers a wrong impression of the young maiden. Kaede did not want them to think Rin and Taro were up to no good.

Walking up the steps of the home, Rin sighed. She missed the simplicity of her younger days when nothing she did was ever questioned. She missed climbing trees with Taro, running around the rice paddies with Taro, annoying Jaken with Taro… she missed Taro.

For two years now, their relationship was strained. The visitations were uncomfortable for the young maiden, but Taro would wave her concern off every time, insisting they would always remain friends.

"Lady Kaede, Princess Rin, please join us," the headmaster greeted them, gesturing to the mats in front of him and his son.

The women bowed before kneeling, and Kaede sat farther away with the headmaster to begin her report of the villagers. Taro sat across from Rin and gave her toothy grin. "It is a pleasure to see you again, princess."

Rin waved his comment off. "I still cannot believe you call me that. To think it was you who created that nickname for me, and now the entire village calls me by it!"

Taro laughed. "It's not my fault you resemble one. Just look at you, in this silky kimono. I've never seen such material in the village. Or such a fine woman."

Rin smiled at him. "If I didn't know any better, I would think you were flirting with me."

Taro didn't respond, deciding to stay silent as Kaede read her report. A few minutes passed, and he cleared his throat rather loudly, gathering Rin's attention.

"Please, accompany me outside to the garden, Princess Rin. I wish to speak to you in private."

The young maiden exchanged a look with the priestess before standing up, and Kaede granted her permission. "Won't be long, I promise!" Rin assured as she walked away with Taro.

Outside, the two could hear the demons working hard in background. Taro gave Rin a raised brow, silently asking her what it was about, but she shook her head, refusing to comment on it. He nodded, and she assumed he wouldn't press questions about the demons anymore.

"Remember when we got lost in Inuyasha's Forest a few years ago?" Taro asked as he sat down by the edge of the walkway. Rin kneeled beside him.

"What I remember most is an angry Inuyasha and the honorable monk scolding at us until we lost hearing."

The two laughed.

"Ah yes, what colorful vocabulary we learned that day."

"What brings this, young master?" Rin asked.

"I'm just missing our youth, is all. Soon, you are to wed. And I, well, I will join the warriors in the north."

Rin gave him a sad look. "I will not wed anytime soon, Taro. But what is this you speak of? War?"

He nodded, a sad smile painted on his face. "Apparently, there are no more wars against demons, but humans continue to wage war amongst themselves. Father has decided to send a number of men from here to aid his friend in the north," Taro sighed, running a hand through his long black hair, "I'm in charge of the men, but I wish not to go."

"Afraid of death, Taro?" Rin questioned, averting her eyes to her lap. Such conversation filled her with sorrow.

"Actually, I'm afraid you'll be married by the time I return."

Rin scowled at him. "What's with you and all the villagers as of late? All you speak of is marriage every time I visit. You know the talk of marriage bores me."

Taro laughed, much to Rin's annoyance. "For some reason, I thought you would understand why," he gave her a shy grin as she blinked innocently, and pointed at his hair. "Anyways, may you braid my hair, princess? Your hands are better than mine at this."

Rin scooted over, reluctantly, and began braiding his long hair.

"Hmm. I love the feeling of your delicate hands," Taro whispered softly. Rin rolled her eyes, but said nothing. She was still asking herself why Taro was so persistent with the topic of marriage.

It truly bothered her that everyone in the village was so obsessed with her getting married. For a few months now, Taro had also been constantly asking her who she had eyes for. Before, her visits would consist of playful games, but now, it seemed that all he wanted to speak of was marriage.

 _Perhaps_ , she wondered _, it's because Taro isn't betrothed to anyone either._

Which was a shock, considering the fact that Taro was a handsome young man, without any competition in lands and seas alike. He had long black hair, which he usually kept in a braid, a beauty mark on his cheek, and dark eyes that complimented his tan complexion.

Truly a work of art.

And most women raved about just how handsome he was. Rin could always heard them encouraging their daughters to appear as alluring as possible around him.

 _It's a pity Taro hasn't wed._

There were pretty girls everywhere, she would always say to him, but he'd laugh it off, telling her he only had eyes for one.

And for some reason, Rin always became a little uncomfortable when he said it, not because of his words, but how his eyes would lock with hers.

"Princess Rin, did you hear me?"

Rin, suddenly alert, asked him to repeat himself.

"I was just asking if Lord Sesshomaru has finally returned."

"Oh yes, young master! Milord arrived a few nights ago, in fact, I shall meet with him tomorrow. I'm so excited!" she gushed cheerfully.

"Though I didn't want to ask, I must confess, I am quite curious," he looked back at her as she tied the end of his braid. "Why is Lord Sesshomaru building a home?"

Rin furrowed her brows. "A home?"

"I walked past it before you and Lady Kaede came. It's definitely a home. Bigger than this actually," he said, pointing about.

Rin shrugged. "I only saw it when Master Jaken arrived noisily at dawn."

"In any case, I'm glad Lord Sesshomaru has returned," Rin shared an enthusiastic smile with him as he continued to speak, "I have some things to discuss with him."

Before Rin could ask, Kaede was calling for her. The visitation was over, and Rin followed Taro to where Kaede and the headmaster stood.

"Will you tell me too, Taro?" Rin asked as he lead them to the gate of his home.

Taro winked. "Maybe someday, princess."

The two women waved him goodbye, walking back to their small hut.

Once they arrived, Rin shared with Kaede Taro's observations.

"Tomorrow, you'll get the confirmation you desire, child. But for now, help this old woman pull the weeds in the garden."

* * *

Rin changed into a simple pink kosode and tied a light pink wrap skirt around her waist before joining Kaede outside. While they worked, Rin's mind wandered to Hisashi. Yesterday, she scolded him for ripping Yumi's kosode. She recalled his sad expression, and the how his golden eyes filled with tears.

She would visit to apologize and kiss him good night, she decided. She couldn't get his golden eyes out of her head.

 _Hmm, golden eyes…_

Her mind wondered to Sesshomaru. Ever since the reunion, Rin knew that the dynamic in their relationship had now been altered. She couldn't stop herself from thinking that his words were indirectly, or rather directly, reflecting his feelings.

" _After tonight, there's no mistake it's you they speak of."_

Sesshomaru had always been a reserved man, and such words were never said to her. Of course, she took into account of the fact that he had always seen her as a child, never a woman.

But a few nights ago, after two long years, years that nature took to mold her mind and body, Sesshomaru had noticed her.

But how much he noticed was something she couldn't comprehend. If he thought she was simply just a beautiful woman, then he could join the rest of the men in the village.

But if he had _feelings_ for her…

Rin bit her lip, feeling foolish. She decided she was coming to conclusions too quickly, and would wait to see what the future held for them.

 _Regardless_ , _my future lies with him._

* * *

— — —

Midday the following day, Rin spread out the blanket under the sakura tree, and waited for her lord to appear. When she had awoken that morning, she noticed that the demons were no longer in the village, and had already completed their work.

Taro was right; it was a home. The home stuck out in the village as it was grand and luxurious, built precisely for a noble family. Noting that there were no such people here, she wondered who exactly it was for.

But she knew.

It was meant for her. And Kaede, of course.

As she took out her teapot and cups, Sesshomaru appeared and greeted her.

Kneeling, Rin bowed deeply. "It's so great to see you again, milord."

Sesshomaru sat down gracefully, and Rin began pouring him tea.

"Thank you, Rin," he said as she passed it to him, and took a sip. "Have you fared well?"

"Why yes, milord. But I'm afraid my mind has been racing since your departure a few nights ago."

Sesshomaru held her gaze. "I assume you wonder why I sent Jaken and the horde, correct?"

Rin nodded.

"They are building you a home. After hearing and seeing your development, I've decided that you are far more suited for village life than anything else."

Rin smiled at him, a little confused. "Uh, what do you mean, milord?" She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear nervously.

"You are to stay in the village. You shall grow old here, be safe here."

Rin's heart stopped.

"Lord Sesshomaru…" Her voice quivered, but not from sadness.

From anger.

Many years ago, Kaede and Sesshomaru spoke about Rin's upbringing, and decided she would make her choice — to stay at the village or to follow Sesshomaru— when the time arrived.

However, it now seemed as if Sesshomaru had made the decision for her.

"Look at you," he said softly, eyes averting to the river. "You are a young woman now. You deserve to live a comfortable life, not plagued by demons. Your life is too fragile for the lifestyle I have."

Rin felt a few tears escaping her eyes. "Why would you take my voice from me, my lord?" Sesshomaru suddenly turned to look at her. "It was supposed to be the only decision I've ever made, and you… you took _it_ from _me_!" she yelled as the dog demon flinched.

"I am doing it to protect—"

"Bullshit!" Hot tears ran down Rin's face as she sobbed uncontrollably. "You told me I would choose! You fuc-"

" _Realize_ who you are speaking to, Rin," Sesshomaru interrupted coldly. His golden eyes glared at her, and she averted her cinnamon eyes, suddenly frightened.

There had been a handful of times where Rin would anger Sesshomaru, but never did he use that tone with her.

She covered her face with her sleeves, not wanting to see his face any longer. "Leave, Lord Sesshomaru."

She heard him sigh, and his armor clinking a bit as he stood.

"Leave, and don't come back!" she spat, livid.

Sesshomaru's tone grew angrier. "As you wish."

By the time Rin uncovered her face, he was long gone.

* * *

— — —

Rin held Kenji, Miroku and Sango's three-week old son in her arms as she walked around the couple's hut. Looking down at his content expression, she envied his carefree life.

"How lucky are you to not have any troubles."

A month had passed by, and Sesshomaru had not returned to the village.

There had not been time to sulk about as Sango fell into labor shortly after Sesshomaru's departure. Rin had been so preoccupied with Sango for the past month, she didn't ever think about the dog demon. But she was glad for it. Rin had been Sango's midwife, and was happy that under the guidance of Kaede, she delivered the baby boy safely. Sango was also grateful, and requested Rin's helping hand throughout the weeks as she recovered from childbirth.

Sango constantly complimented her on how she carried domestic life. Rin was an excellent cook, seamstress, and babysitter. The children loved her, and she loved them back dearly.

It was when Sango praised her though that she thought of Sesshomaru.

 _Maybe Lord Sesshomaru was right, maybe village life does suit me better._

It annoyed her to agree with him. Rin would have never developed the skills she had if she was constantly on the road with him.

But Rin wanted that life. She longed to be with him as she had when she was a child. She wished to travel and explore the country, but now, she had to conform with being at the village.

Kenji began to cry, apparently from hunger, so Rin walked outside to grab Sango's attention. The demon slayer thanked her, and asked her to return tomorrow to help her wash some clothing.

Rin happily said yes, and kissed the twins and Komori before she left. "Be good to mama," she told the twins as they nodded. She turned to the new big brother. "Komori, you are in charge of the hut while your father's away. Being the man of the house has many responsibilities, got it?"

Komori huffed. "Father already told me before he left with Lord Inuyasha. Please return tomorrow?" he pleaded, giving her the puppy eyes she loved.

"Anything for you," she kissed his cheek again and exchanged a hug with Sango before exiting the hut.

Rin walked down the path that lead to own home, humming a happy tune. A rabbit popped out of the bushes, starling her, and quickly ran opposite of the trail she was walking.

"Hmm, I could definitely go for some rabbit stew tonight."

She picked up her pace hoping to catch the rabbit, running rather clumsily past many homes, but before she knew it, Rin arrived at the place she loathed the most.

The home Sesshomaru built for her was standing tall in the clearance, with not a soul in sight. She frowned, unhappy to arrive there.

There was no denying it; the home was gorgeous. It resembled many of the castles she had seen when she traveled with Sesshomaru long ago. Originally, she planned to move in, but her bitterness towards Sesshomaru always stopped her.

Her pride, it seemed, was perhaps greater than his.

Rin turned and walked back to her hut. She had been so happy, but after seeing the home, she was upset, and just wanted to walk her feelings away.

Arriving at the hut, she informed Kaede that she would go on a little walk in the forest, and took off in direction of the bridge.

Rin focused on the scenery around her, taking note that the sun would soon disappear. She caught her reflection on the river when she passed by, and pouted at her appearance.

Though Sesshomaru would not return, Jaken would still stop by to give her presents. She wore a pretty yellow kosode with a green flower printed skirt, all made of silk. Silk was apparently Sesshomaru's favorite, and he made sure it was the only thing she wore. It surprised her that he still wanted to spoil her after the words she said.

Rin ran a hand through her hair, and approached the clearance where the sakura tree was. The setting always made her heart hurt, and looking around, she walked the opposite direction, choosing to take a new path.

While she walked, she thought about all the events that occurred since she told Sesshomaru to leave.

A week after Sango had given birth, Miroku and Inuyasha were unfortunately called to kill a dangerous demon. The village was about five days away by foot, and they left their wives and children under Taro's care. Although he only needed to do handiwork around their homes, Taro would end up staying at Sango's throughout the day, claiming he was there "in case Sango needed extra help." He fooled no one.

Obviously Taro was there for Rin.

Some days after she banished Sesshomaru, Taro had found Rin sobbing wildly. She insisted it was because she missed her deceased family, but he knew better.

Since that day, he became increasingly kind to her.

Taro would arrive at Sango's every midday with flowers in hand. He'd present them to Rin, always a deep blush burning on his handsome face, stuttering a bit after she thanked him with a giggle. And he'd also walk her home every night because he declared that the peaceful village was suddenly unsafe. She'd roll her eyes, but allowed him to do as he pleased.

Today, however, Taro was at Kagome's, making sure that little Hisashi wasn't slashing everything in sight. It was because of this that she could finally unload her feelings from her heart, allowing herself to feel resentment and anger as she walked deeper and deeper into the forest.

The young maiden noticed the twinkling of water in front of her, and promptly took a seat on a boulder. She dripped her feet into the creek, loving the cool sensation.

Of course, Taro wasn't only acting nicer because he caught her crying. He would soon leave to the north, and return once the war settled down. It saddened her to know her friend would leave, but it was a part of life for a man of his age.

Rin sighed and let her mind wander to Sesshomaru for now.

She missed him so much.

Though she wouldn't admit it out loud, Rin knew she acted rather childish to Sesshomaru the last she saw him. Instead of thanking him for the home, she lashed out. He had barely taken a sip of tea when Rin was already kicking him out of the village.

 _Well, he did deny me of my one wish._

But even so, there was no reason for her to act as she did. In retrospect, she realized that he made a good point to her.

Rin _was_ too fragile to accompany him in his travels. She had already perished twice, and _kami_ , if there happened to be a third time, Sesshomaru just might go mad.

Sesshomaru had given her multiple chances of life, beautiful clothing and gifts, and even a home made for an aristocrat. The fact weighed down on her conscience. Rin acted like an ungrateful child. But she also stood her ground, knowing that her lord had no right in choosing her destiny for her.

"Milord, how I wish I could take back my actions of that day," she sighed again, and began to wash her feet in the creek.

Once satisfied, she put her sandals on to head back home.

Rin hadn't realized how dark it became, and there was little visibility in the forest.

Walking, she bit her lip, feeling foolish for venturing off so deep in the forest. Nothing seemed to look familiar as she took a turn, hoping to find something she recognized. Another turn. Nothing.

She cussed herself softly, wishing she hadn't been so deep in thought in such an unfamiliar part of the woods.

Suddenly, she heard a twig snap in the silent forest.

Rin stopped dead in her tracks.

She closed her eyes, hoping whatever made the noise would not do it again. Rin's cinnamon eyes flickered about, and she continued walking, hoping it was just her imagination playing with her. Again, however, something or someone, stepped on another twig, this time much closer to her.

Rin bolted, hoping to get away from whatever was following her.

"I can't see anything!" she hissed. As she ran, she didn't see the multiple roots on the ground, and tripped horribly over some. She bumped her head on the ground, and laid perfectly still, clenching her teeth so that she wouldn't scream. A shot of pain ran up her leg, and she heard the twig-snapping creature approach her closer.

 _Crap._

Suddenly, a fawn jumped out, and Rin couldn't help but scream. It jumped away, more frightened than she was.

Rin let out a deep sigh of relief and placed her hands on the tree she fell by to get some footing. Standing up, a horrible pain sent the young maiden falling to her feet again, and she took a moment to examine her ankle.

Sprained as hell.

"Just my luck too," Rin rolled her eyes. "I'll just crawl home."

Pulling herself up, she felt the pain growing uncomfortably, but decided to ignore it as she gained momentum.

She didn't make that much progress when she miscalculated her hand placement, and the soft ground beneath her gave way.

Rin screamed in pain as she tumbled, and stopped when she hit the hard ground. "Someone… p-please…", she croaked, her entire body feeling the effect of the fall. Her eyes fluttered about as she fought to keep consciousness.

Rin gave in to the darkness, closing her eyes.

She could have sworn the last thing she saw was white hair.

* * *

— — —

Rin was slowly coming back, feeling stiff everywhere. By the smells around her, she determined that someone had heard her plead and found her.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" Instantly, she recognized Yumi's voice. Her heart fluttered happily.

"Definitely. She just bumped her head with the fall. Her ankle should heal soon. I made sure to put extra herbs on it while I focused my healing powers on it." _Lady Kagome_.

"I was supposed to be the man of the house and take care of her." _Komori_. "I failed papa!" he whined.

"Hush! Kenji and Aiko are sleeping!" Sango hissed.

Rin began to open her eyes slowly, catching Yumi and Yoko's worried faces first. "Look mama, Princess Rin is awake!" Yoko exclaimed.

Sango and Kagome drew closer to her, patting her down as she tried to sit up. "Stay down, Rin. You still can't walk on your ankle," Kagome told her.

"How did I get here, Lady Kagome?"

"Hisashi smelled your blood and ran into the forest. Luckily, he didn't get far, because you know, he's so small, but his uncle appeared. They both found you, unconscious."

Rin stopped listening to Kagome as soon as she heard "his uncle."

"L-Lord Sesshomaru? Is he here?" she stuttered, so shocked.

Sango nodded towards the door. "He's outside. We'll leave you two alone. Lady Kaede will be returning within a few hours. She's delivering a child tonight."

The two women gathered their children and left the hut. For the first time, Rin realized that she was in her hut, but that it was suddenly much cleaner than before. There were no towers of boxes anywhere and it puzzled her.

 _What could have happened to them?_

The sound of clinking armor distracted her from her thoughts, and Sesshomaru lifted the bamboo mat to enter. She turned right on time to catch his golden stare, and she took in his beautiful presence.

 _I'll never get used to him,_ she gazed at him dreamily.

"Princess Rin!"

Rin became startled, focused on the little boy clinging onto her lord's fur. Hisashi's golden eyes were overflowing with tears. "I thought you were _dead_!"

She smiled sweetly at him. "Hisashi no, I was just…"

"Taking a respite," Sesshomaru finished.

"R-Right," she nodded. "It's so dark outside and I wanted to sleep!"

Hisashi sniffed, and Sesshomaru patted his back as he sat down in front of Rin. The toddler took the opportunity to lay by her, and hugged her tightly.

"He seems to enjoy your company," Sesshomaru said amused, observing the scene.

"Oh yes, milord. My sweet boy and I are attached to the hip," Rin giggled. Hisashi gave her a soft squeeze.

"The result being that the boy can sense you when you are in danger. He captured your scent and ran after you."

"And you found him?" Rin questioned.

"Actually, I found you first," Rin gave him a funny look, "but the pup had also caught my scent, and alerted me at once that you were hurt."

Rin smiled, and looked at the toddler beside her. He had fallen asleep next her. "Poor little guy must be tired."

"And you as well. My business here is done."

Sesshomaru began shifting to stand up, but Rin clutched his arm. "No, milord, please stay!" Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "I-I'm sorry, Lord Sesshomaru. For what I said to you. It was wrong of me to tell you to leave," she looked down, biting her lip. "Please forgive me, milord."

Although he said nothing, Sesshomaru shifted back into his sitting position. He turned his face towards the wall. "I'm sorry as well, Rin."

His apology took her off guard, and she blushed. "My intention was not to hurt you, but to protect you," he continued.

"I understand that now my lord. But please," she said looking back up to meet his eyes. "Don't leave me again."

His eyes locked with hers. "And you, don't enter that forest without my knowing."

She agreed, sighing. She closed her eyes, and notice the clean hut again. "By the way, milord, do you know what happened to all my boxes? I promise I didn't throw them out."

"I placed them in your new home." Rin cocked a brow. "You will reside there after tonight. I do not find this hut suitable anymore."

"But I cannot leave Lady Kaede!" she whined.

"Then take the priestess with you. The home is large enough," Sesshomaru assured her.

Feeling uncomfortable in her positon, Rin tried to sit up. Her muscles felt sore, and she almost fell back, but Sesshomaru caught her.

"Enough with the clumsiness, Rin. Get some rest."

She shook her head. "Don't leave milord, please."

"Fret not. I will depart in the morning after I make sure you have moved into your new home," he turned his head again, apparently hearing something she couldn't. Rin swore she saw the ghost of a smile on his face. "I shall take the pup back to Inuyasha's wife. Rest. I will return," he scooped Hisashi gently into his arms, and proceeded to head to the door.

Rin watched him as he left, so happy that he returned.

* * *

— — —

As promised, Sesshomaru was still there when she woke up. Wordlessly, he convinced her to let him carry her, and they made their way towards her new home.

"I'm quite excited, milord. I haven't entered it, to be honest."

"Hmm."

She looked up at him, enjoying the way his strong arms carried her. Looking back down, something shined right in her eye.

Turning back to search for it, Rin gasped when she saw tiny rubies embedded in his kosode. Sesshomaru was wearing the kosode she made for him. It made her blush wildly. Looking back up, she caught Sesshomaru's warm eyes staring back at her.

"The kosode was very well done," he complimented.

Dumbfounded, she decided not to say anything for a while. Sesshomaru started walking up a few steps, and she looked around to find herself right in front of the main door. The demon lord opened the door, and Rin took in the beautiful sight of the main room.

Demons, she figured, were better builders than humans.

The main room was large and open, and a cooking area was off to the back wall. There was a long hallway that Rin assumed lead to the rooms, and Sesshomaru began walking towards it, and made a left after passing a couple of door. This part of the home was uncovered, exposed to nature, and Rin made a mental note to plant flowers along the walkway.

After a few more steps, Sesshomaru opened a door. There, all of Rin's boxes were neatly placed according to size. She smiled to herself, taking note that Sesshomaru was an organized man.

"Thank you so much, Lord Sesshomaru," she whispered in awe.

"You're welcome. Bath and change into some new clothing. I wish to return in a few days and find you in better condition."

Rin smiled sheepishly. "Well, alright. Will we meet at our usual spot?" she asked, hopeful.

"No, I will come here instead."

Sesshomaru bid her farewell, and left the home at once.

Sitting on the floor, Rin took in the beauty of room. The wooden floors were polished nicely, and the walls were all colored a light green. The room had no window, and she decided it would be her changing room.

Standing up, she walked slowly to open the closest box, and breathed with relief as she pulled out a silky green kosode and pink wrap skirt. Rin didn't want to be overly dressed up in her home. Carefully walking towards the door, she peeked outside, wondering where she could find a bathing tub.

Rin crossed the open walkway, and opened a heavy door.

Much to her amazement, it was a private bath. She clapped her hands as soon as she saw that it was filled with a few towels hanging near it.

 _Lord_ _Sesshomaru is so thoughtful._

She loved this home.

She loved Lord Sesshomaru.

* * *

— — —

Kaede loved the home as much as Rin did, and the women decided to use the old hut as a working area. No longer would they have to tend sick patients in their home. They shared happy grins all throughout day, thanking Sesshomaru out loud for such a glorious home.

* * *

— — —

A day before she was to meet Sesshomaru, Rin heard a knock on her door. Luckily, she was in the main room, arranging some furniture that Jaken delivered the night before. Her ankle felt good as new, and she skipped happily to open the door slowly. The cool breeze greeted her first, and she pulled the door more to see who it was.

Taro was standing right before her, decked out in armor. Rin's smile quickly faded away. She knew eventually the day would come, but for it too be so soon?

It broke her heart.

"Princess," Taro kneeled before her, "I come to say goodbye to the royalty of this village."

Rin smirked, pulling him in for a hug as he stood back up. "Oh young master Taro, I pray kami favors you and your men. Return to the village in one piece."

He wrapped his arms tightly around her, as Rin laid her head on his chest. "It's a damn shame I didn't get to speak to Lord Sesshomaru before I left. So I'll just tell you instead. The untraditional way."

"Hmm?" Rin pulled back a bit to take a good look at him.

"Become my bride once I return, Rin."

Rin felt the air around them become colder.

Though she loved Taro, she was not _in_ love with him.

"T-Taro… where did this come from?"

He loosened his arms a bit, but still held her. "I've loved you since I met you, Princess Rin. There's not a day I don't think of you."

Rin was taken back, a little surprised. She had suspected that Taro had feelings for her, but for the sake of their friendship, she ignored his little comments.

"I cannot, Taro."

Taro's dark eyes suddenly sared coldly at her. He loosened his grip completely, running his hand through his ponytail and walked back to his horse.

"Damnit, Rin. What guy will ever have you?" he said, frustrated. Rin noticed he was mad enough that he didn't call her princess.

But Rin answered his question in her head. _Lord Sesshomaru._

She realized it before, but now it was a confirmation. She was in love with her demon lord. Even when he provided her with nothing but protection, she loved him. And though Taro was an amazing man, she could not love him.

"I'm sorry, young master. I- "

"Save it," Taro climbed his horse, "I should have known anyways. I've been a damn fool."

He sighed sadly, and Rin walked towards him.

"I wish you a safe travel, young master."

He looked down at her.

"I swear on my life, Princess Rin, I will have you one day. You'll be my bride, I promise."

For the first time in her life, Rin found no comfort in his gaze. His dark eyes looked like ominous orbs, seeming to foreshadow something unfavorable for her.

"Farewell, my impossible love," he whispered. Taro took a good look at her before turning around, and departing at last.

* * *

— — —

Sesshomaru's visit consisted of making a long list of items Rin and Kaede needed for their new home. The dog demon and young maiden walked into every room, writing down the two had found themselves alone in the home, as Kaede was herb picking.

Sesshomaru and Rin were enjoying each other's company dearly and he began to inform her that they would travel to a market in a few days. Rin was overly excited for the sole reason that she and Sesshomaru would travel alone for the first time.

She gazed at him lovingly as he explained that there would be someone she needed to meet at the market, and to dress accordingly.

After a while of talking about the market, Rin began to prepare a light meal for herself, and some tea for him.

"The headmaster's son has left for war, I've heard."

Rin placed the pot over the burning firewood. "My, milord sure loves village gossip!" she teased.

Sesshomaru folded his arms. "Hmph."

"But yes, Taro left yesterday actually, my lord. His departure made me… uneasy. I only hope he returns alive. But enough of the sad talk!" Rin poured him some tea, to which he thanked her for.

They shared tea together, and spoke of the market once more. Sesshomaru had finished his tea, but by the way his hand was gesturing the cup made Rin assume he wanted more. She refilled his cup, and he nodded a 'thank you' to her as he continued to talk about the merchants. He lazily placed his elbow on the table and held his chin as he spoke.

Rin couldn't help but picture them sitting here, as husband and wife one day.

The sudden idea made her blush unexpectedly, and Sesshomaru took notice. He smirked at her, and took a drink of his tea.

"Rin, I shall be leaving now."

She pouted at the demon lord as he stood up. "So in two days, we shall purchase much needed items of this home."

"Yes. Be ready in the early morning," Sesshomaru gestured her to come closer, and Rin, blushing as always, compiled.

Instead of embracing her as he done before, he stood tall in front of her, and cupped her chin. Rin felt so small next to him, and quivered as he forced her chin upwards to stare at her with those beautiful golden eyes.

"Don't you dare accept Taro's request," he snarled, eyes suddenly cold and making Rin shiver, frightened by the tone in his voice.

"Yes, milord."

As he left, she pondered to herself how he could have found out. She did not tell Inuyasha or Kagome, or anyone really.

Closing the main door, she pressed back against it, and came to the conclusion that Lord Sesshomaru was watching her.

* * *

.o0o.

 _AN: Took a while to write this chapter because I wanted to include important developments to my fic. Thanks to all the readers, all people who favorite, and follow my work. You guys are beyond amazing._

 _Stay tune for market day!_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

His eyes were omnipresent, almost too meticulous in their ways as the young maiden pranced about in the market. Feeling his golden stare, she turned around slowly, meeting Sesshomaru's cold eyes.

"Ah-Un is already packed with goods. Do not tell me you wish to continue on adding items, Rin," his eyes darting to the packet of fine paper she held in her hands.

"This is for the monk, Miroku, my lord. I thought it would be a good idea to get my friends a few things as well," Rin said as she gave him a sweet smile.

Sesshomaru huffed, but nevertheless, allowed her to get the item.

The pair had arrived at the market hours ago, and had slowly made their way through every booth. Sesshomaru had developed a frigid stance about an hour into their shopping, annoying Rin, knowing it was because of her indecisiveness when she was presented identical items in different colors.

"You know my lord, it would put me at ease if your face wasn't so unwelcoming every time I picked up something," she told him.

Sesshomaru folded his arms as he walked closer to her. "If you're finished, we shall make our way to my associate's. It is crucial that we arrive soon."

Making her way towards Ah-Un, who sat near an empty booth, she placed the item inside one of the pockets his saddle had. Rin then reached into the fold of her kimono, pulling out the list she and Sesshomaru had made several days ago, and began checking off the items they obtained. Again, she could feel his golden eyes boring into her, almost malevolent because he was becoming impatient by the second.

Turning, she spoke. "The only thing I need now is cloth, milord. I could not find any here, unfortunately."

"Asa has plenty," he said, referring to his associate. "Leave Ah-Un here and follow me to the edge of the market."

"Yes, my lord!"

On their way to the market, Rin learned that Asa was the seamstress who created all her beautiful attire. But the woman also held a powerful position in Sesshomaru's life, and he declared it to be imperative that they arrive at Asa's immediately after purchasing the goods.

After a couple of minutes, Sesshomaru stopped in front of a rather small hut. Rin looked about, thinking something would appear out of nowhere, unable to believe that said person lived in such an impoverished hut.

"Wait here. I will summon you shortly," Sesshomaru said, looking down at her. She nodded, and to her surprise, he walked into the hut.

Curiosity won the best of her, and she pressed her ear to the wall, hoping to catch some dialogue.

"Lord Sesshomaru, pleasure to see you so soon," a feminine voice greeted.

"Asa, I have returned with Rin."

"Excellent. Bring her forth," the voice shrilled with excitement, contrasting with the nervousness Rin felt. Though she had never met Asa, it was apparent that Asa knew her.

Sesshomaru called for her, and she took a deep breath, hoping it would ease her, and walked in.

Inside the hut stood a petite woman next to Sesshomaru. Asa blinked her beautiful honey eyes, flashing the young maiden a smile. Rin bowed lowly, realizing at once that Asa was a demon.

Her face was absolutely lovely: she had deep golden eyes, white, bob-cut hair, indigo on her eyelids, red lips, and one stripe of deep indigo on each cheek. Even for her height, she stood tall, donned in an elegant black kimono with the most mesmerizing dragon pattern across the front. Asa, it appeared, had the same taste in kimonos as Sesshomaru as the dragon completely outlined with small adamants. She also had fur draped beautifully on both shoulders, and she lifted a clawed hand to stroke it, showcasing a few indigo stripes at the young maiden in front of her.

Beautiful as she was, Rin knew Asa was another dog demon.

Asa looked over to Sesshomaru, who had made his way over to sit near a tray of cups, drinking tea. "When you told me she was gorgeous, I should have known that was an understatement."

Sesshomaru scowled, evidently annoyed with Asa, but a small blush spread on his cheeks.

Asa then gestured for the young maiden to walk forward and onto a raised platform that sat in the corner of the hut. Rin stood there, feeling a bit awkward from Asa's words, but the female demon gave her toothy grin and pulled out a pink tape, dangling it in front of Rin.

"I have been using another girl's measurements for you, but now that I have you here, it is quite convenient for me to get your exact measurements. Spread your arms, my fair maiden."

As the petite demon worked, Rin took advantage of the position and took a good look of her vicinity. She realized that this Asa's workshop, as there were cones of thread stacked high in a corner, different colors of cloth folded neatly, a large spindle, and a mannequin wearing a lavender kimono.

Asa continued taking measurements, saying numbers to herself, but when she took the measure of Rin's bust, she looked troubled.

"Yes, my lady?" Rin asked worried, noting the demon's sudden stop.

"Have the kimonos been too tight on you here? I've been using a farmer girl's measurements, hoping to meet the same body as you, but here," Asa pointed, "there needs to be more material to preserve your modesty."

"Oh Lady Asa, no worries! It's why I wear a sturdy underrobe under my attire. You, see? I made it myself," Rin gestured.

Though Asa seemed impressed as she pinched the silk between her fingers, she turned her head to the demon lord across the room. "Did you hear that, Lord Sesshomaru? If it wasn't for her creativity, Rin would be giving those village boys an eyeful!"

 _What!?_ Rin blushed, darting her eyes to catch the demon lord's expression.

Sesshomaru had narrowed his eyes, giving the female demon a dangerous glare. "This is exactly why I brought her. The last time I saw her, she was a child. Now, Rin is a woman. Fix her kimonos so that she can wear them comfortably."

Asa waved off his angry scowl, and ordered Rin to enter a small, private room in order to change into another kimono. This, she said, was one that she was working on, but would use it to get Rin's exact measurements.

The room appeared to be a storage room, but was clearly a bedroom since a futon laid out by the window. Weapons and ancient scrolls laid around near beautiful pieces of silk. There was also a pair of men's boots set off to the side by some burning incense, and as Rin took off her dark green kimono and changed into the one in hand, she couldn't help but wonder if Asa was married.

She continued to study the room, noticing a large looking glass behind a rack of kimonos. Rin walked to it, her eyes shining when she met her reflection. The kimono was absolutely stunning.

 _Silky, lilac cloth, adorned with pearly flowers, hmm, perhaps a dark obi would suit it well?_ she pondered, looking at the details of the flowers. They had pearls right in the center of them, some as big as the ones Rin had in her ears. She determined it was too glamorous for everyday wear, and should Asa gift her the kimono, it would only be meant for an important occasion.

Walking back to the small main room, Rin noticed the dog demons sitting on the floor together, whispering into each other's ears. The creaks on the floor notified them of Rin's presence, and Asa let out a loud gasp, her eyes glistening with admiration.

"You are the epitome of beauty, Rin! My, my! That color is gorgeous on you!" She got closer to the blushing maiden and again pulled out the measuring tape, and pressed it against Rin's bust, waist, and arms. "She reminds me of your father's late wife, Lord Sesshomaru. The classic beauty of her time," Asa said as she worked.

Rin heard a soft "hmm", and glanced towards Sesshomaru's direction. Though Asa was vocal on what she thought of Rin, Sesshomaru seemed to be so taken back that he was temporality speechless.

His mouth was slightly parted, cup of tea midway in air as he stared at the beauty. Rin loved that he was so captivated by her, and she let out a small giggle, breaking his spell.

"Are you okay, my lord?" she asked, still giggling.

Sesshomaru blinked twice, and met with her cinnamon eyes. "You know, Asa, those rumors were about her," he said, eyes still focused on Rin.

 _They say she's the most beautiful woman any man could lay his eyes on._

 _It had to be what he was referring to._

Asa continued pinning the kimono, and nodded a bit absentmindedly. "I knew it was her they spoke of when I saw her enter," she stood up, and smoothed out a few wrinkles in her black kimono. "Change back into your own kimono and join us for small talk, beautiful."

* * *

— — —

Small talk among the dog demons consisted of plotting to murder a plethora of living beings.

Or so Rin assumed as she sat next to Sesshomaru, who even though was the most powerful demon alive, insisted on eliminating a few more troublesome demons. Asa agreed on every decision that he made, and made commentary on the lands where malicious demons resided. _This is what he was talking about when he said she was important_ , she thought to herself as Asa quickly sketched a map, marking it with information.

"This location is where the fire demon's kin resides. Eliminate them at once."

"Hmm, I'll send Jaken and Dan to survey the land beforehand."

"Dan?" asked Rin. She never heard of him before.

"That's my son," Asa said, matter-of-factly.

 _Ah, ha! She is married!_

Rin looked about, suddenly eager. "Will I get to meet him, my lady?"

Asa shook her head. "Not today."

"Oh, but surely your husband is around here. I saw his boots!"

There was a pregnant pause.

"He's dead. He was very old." Cold voice, no emotions. Sesshomaru winced a bit.

"I did not know demons died of old- how do demons die, milord?" she asked Sesshomaru.

He scoffed, looking at her a bit confused. "Weak demons are wasted, but great demons are either killed by their heir, a sign of honor, or wilt away when they please."

"Hmm," the young maiden glanced back at Asa, "so your husband wilted, my lady?"

The two demons who sat by her exchanged a funny look, and Asa glanced back at the young maiden. "He died of old age. You see, Rin, he was a human."

 _Well, that was unexpected._

"My, Lady Asa forgive me for my questions, but I'd love to know more of your husband," Rin's eyes shined bright. She loved knowing that demons and humans could marry, could love one another.

A happy laugh escaped Asa's lips. "Do you wish to hear a love story between a dog and a human?" Her golden eyes shined back, and Rin nodded, excited.

"Two hundred years before the death of the Inu no Taisho, I left the skies. I was a young demon of eight hundred years old back then," she chuckled, "when I began to reside in a human village. It was not an easy thing to do, but because the Inu no Taisho and I had mutual respect for humans, he granted me permission to descend to the ground.

"Back when I lived among the dog demon clan, I was a political strategist, but my passion was working with my hands. I hated war, and longed for the peaceful life that humans had during that time. Thus, when I arrived, I opened a workshop. Initially, my clients were demons, but after a few years, the wealthy villagers would approach me for work as well. I was living in the village for about three years when I met my husband. Our first interaction was a bit funny," Asa smiled at the memory, her eyes in a daze, "because I was working in the back when he barged in, asking for immediate service. He was shouting that he needed to get a kosode tailored as soon as possible. When I had appeared to him, he unsheathed his blade and held it directly in front of me. He was unaware that a demon ran the infamous workshop," Another happy giggle.

Rin set her chin on her hand, leaning forward, encouraging Asa to continue.

"He was arrogant, and threatened to kill me if I did not work fast. I had laughed at his serious expression, but nevertheless, trimmed his robe and dismissed him. My handiwork impressed him, insomuch that he returned often to have work done. I learned that his name was Hiro, and he was an assassin for hire. You see Rin," Asa ran a hand through her short hair, parting it slightly, "hitmen have always been important to powerful clans, but especially back then. Hiro was only sixteen when I met him, already an infamous manslayer.

"I worked for him the most, because he never wore the same outfit twice. Hiro claimed it was bad luck, but I did not care what his excuse was since work was work. Sometimes the work was simple, sometimes the requests were very difficult to create. Hiro loved wearing extravagant attire on the job. In the beginning, our conversations were strictly orders and pricing, but they slowly emerged into small talk about the weather and village life as the months past. Often, he'd return from a job, still bleeding, and I would be so concerned that I would treat him after he placed his next order. But Hiro would laugh everything off, nothing ever bothered him.

"By the time he landed a major job, we were already great friends. Before an inquiry, he would confide in me many secrets, in case he was murdered. Just before he left for his new job, Hiro seemed worried about me. They say assassins have the sixth sense, knowing when something malicious would occur. I clothed him that day before he left. He wore a black hakama and a dazzling black and gray robe with his signature dragon roaring on his back. Hiro was so handsome," Asa blushed, "towering before me, his dark blue eyes bidding me farewell. Surprisingly, he returned a few days later, still concerned for me, and brought forth the skin of the fire rat. He instructed me to make sturdy cloth out of it, and left again to stalk his prey.

"On the night that I completed it, my hut was attacked. Some of my demon clients had taste for human blood, and because I lived in a human village, they plagued the villagers. To get their revenge, the villagers set my hut on fire. I was so afraid," she trembled at the memory, "because though I've organized battles, I have never attacked anyone in my life. I covered myself with the cloth, and to my surprise, it protected me from the fire.

"Apparently his sixth sense was right, and Hiro came to rescue me just before the hut collapsed. I couldn't stop crying that night, and as enraged as Hiro was, he murdered the arsonists before the sun came up. Everything I had was destroyed in the fire, and because Hiro knew no one would challenge him after they saw what he was capable of, he invited me to his home. I lived with him for about four months, but in those four months," she blushed again, "we fell in love."

Rin beamed forward. "Tell me more," she sighed dreamily.

"Haha, well you see, it wasn't intentional. At least, not on my part. But Hiro took care of me very well. He gave me his only futon to sleep on, while he rested on the cold floor beside me. He also went out daily to purchase bundles of cloth for me to work on. He bought me a large spindle as well, all to insure that I was not growing idle in his home. Hiro left everyday in the mornings, and returned tired in the evenings. Naturally, I assumed it was because he was still being hired. After all, he was still coming home with blood on his hands. Two full moons into me living there, he came back from a job, overjoyed, since Hiro accomplished the mission swiftly. It put us in such a happy mood that we celebrated with dance and songs. And well, you see," Asa smiled, "for a few nights before that, there were longing glances and sweet words said back and forth, but nothing that solidified a relationship. That

"That night however, Hiro finally confessed his love for me and kissed me," Asa said, touching her red lips, "and we kissed and kissed until our lips were all bruised up and swollen!" She laughed, touching her hot cheek with a dainty claw.

"That's not when you got married, though," Sesshomaru noted, finally joining in the conversation after staying quiet. Rin studied him, and it appeared that he was also intrigued by the story.

"No," Asa shook her head, "we didn't marry that night. However, we were officially a couple, at least to our knowledge. Couples like us… w-well, we couldn't go out and tell the world of our love," she gave Rin and Sesshomaru a sad smile.

"Besides, Hiro was to marry the heiress of the powerful clan he worked for. His parents had arranged it many years before I knew him. So our love was kept a secret. Two months after our first kiss, he took me back to the spot where my old hut stood. I was shocked to see another hut in its place, a tad bit smaller, but nevertheless, a hut! He apologized for the size, but said that working alone was quite difficult. I was so head over heels, unable to believe that he created me a home with his bare hands.

"I moved in that evening into my home, and to my luck, I already had a few clients come visit me and make requests. That same night, Hiro stopped by to make a special request. He wanted wedding attire, made for both the bride and groom, as soon as possible. I promised I'd have the work done the next day, but he didn't say much to me, rather embarrassed, which was so unlike him, and left quickly. I decided to work on his requests first, and worked all night and early morning. I was rather tired, and went out for a stroll the next day, when I spotted the heiress also strolling about as well. It suddenly came to my mind that the reason Hiro had made me a home and asked me to make wedding attire was because he was getting ready to marry the heiress," Asa shook her head, taking a sip of tea, "I was coming up to conclusions too quickly, you know?"

Rin blushed, tucking her head. "Yes my lady, I do know."

Asa raised a brow, and continued.

"So I returned to my home, and began shredding the attire."

Rin gasped. "Lady Asa, did you really!?"

"Yes, fair maiden, I did! However, I purposely left some parts in contact, so when Hiro came to collect them, I threw the destroyed clothing at him and said, 'You made a damn fool out of me, Hiro! How dare you mock me by making your wedding attire!' and then I said colorful words to him," the female demon giggled. "Hiro stood there stunned, but soon recovered, and began laughing so hard, he had tears coming out of his eyes. I thought he was mocking me, so I demanded that he leave, and to not return to me unless it was a dire situation. That, of course, caught his attention, because I wasn't banishing him like another woman would."

Sesshomaru hmphed, obviously still resentful with Rin.

"But Hiro left, looking a bit hurt after all the laughing, and I went back in my home, heartbroken. I distracted myself that day with copious amounts of work. By twilight, I heard a few horses outside of my hut. Assuming it was a client, I walked into the main room, and to my surprise, it was Hiro once more. The horses outside carried all of his belongings, and he was donned in the tattered clothing, holding the wedding kimono in one hand, and a small bottle of sake in the other."

Rin's eyes glistened with tears, knowing what was next.

"Hiro said, 'If I've made a fool out of you, you've made a wreck out of me. Marry me, Asa. Become one with me tonight, tomorrow, forever,'" Asa's voice broke a bit, trying to fight tears.

A few fell from Rin's eyes, and Sesshomaru reached over, drying them with his sleeves. "Continue, Asa," he pleaded.

Clearing her throat, she spoke again. "I quickly changed into the ruined kimono and veil, and after we took the traditional three sips of sake, we pronounced ourselves as husband and wife. It was the best night of my life," she said, dazed by the memory, "and the next day, he took me out to show me off to the world. He was so fearless, that Hiro, not caring what the people thought of us. By the way he held me and kissed me in public, the villagers knew that we were married. But they did not dare to speak against us, fearing that Hiro would slaughter them like he had months ago.

"By the time two springs passed, we had a bouncing baby boy, our precious Dan. Our lives were complete, honestly. Hiro continued working as a manslayer, and I as a seamstress. Occasionally, I would accompany him around the countryside, and that's when I began to make all of his strategies for him. However, don't be fooled; Hiro was the patriarch of our small family, and even if I suggested a brilliant idea, he could, of course, reject it. But he was wonderful to me, and we loved each other endlessly.

"When Dan turned fourteen, he was already a skilled manslayer, just like his father. Being a half demon gave him many advantages over his mortal father, and Hiro decided to end his career. Because he wasn't old, he trained Dan day in and day out, making him a rather fearsome assassin. Soon, Dan left our home to work for the Inu no Taisho. Hiro was incredibly proud of his son, shedding tears of joy that day, and told Dan that he loved him dearly.

"Sadly, human lives are much too short. My husband lived much longer than all the villagers, and yet, not long enough to be here today," she whimpered softly.

"Even when he became blind, Hiro was still so loving and caring, so full of life and happiness. He would joke around with me, saying that my beauty caused his sight to leave, what a funny man my husband was! I would have never imagined that an assassin could be like him, but there he was!" she laughed.

Asa then looked about, happy expression gone.

"When he died, a part of me went with him. I stopped wearing colorful attire, deciding I'd mourn my husband's death for as long as I live. I gifted the cloth of the fire rat to the Inu no Taisho as a way of saying thank you for taking in my half demon son under his tutelage. I've refused to move to another home, knowing that this home, though old, has held many beautiful memories, and made by my husband's hand. I wanted to die that day he passed away, but Hiro made me promise that I would not wilt away with him until I met Dan's firstborn. It's been almost four hundred years now, and that damn Dan is testing my patience…

"But you know," she said, tracing the top of her teacup, "I've always wonder if I were to die, what would become of me? Would I, a demon, join my mortal husband in heaven? Would I, a demon, be granted to see the love of my life one more time?

"While we lived together, many people told us we would never make it," Asa's voice became unsteady, her breaths coming out rough, "but I _know_ , that we made it. We made it until the end. And yet our story is not done yet. Our story has only begun, because you see Rin," tears fell from her golden eyes, "when I die and join my husband, I know that we will be together forever and that no one, no human, no demon, nor death will ever come between us. I know that my husband is waiting for me in heaven and that I will be saved. And on that glorious day, we will live in our everlasting love once more!"

By the time she said the last word, Asa was consumed in sadness. The cool, regal appearance she held before came apart like a dam, overflowed with the depression that she had been trying to hide for years.

Rin launched herself to hold the desolate demon's trembling body, weeping together for the love between a dog demon and a human.

* * *

— — —

The journey back home was a rather somber one. It pained Rin to leave Asa, but the female demon had demanded them to depart, wanting to continue working on some requests.

Sesshomaru had been awfully quiet, and Rin thought it was rightfully so after witnessing the scene the women held.

She sniffed, still upset, and stopped after noticing that Sesshomaru had lead them to the sakura tree. He sat, overlooking the river. "You know," he said as she settled beside him, "Asa has never shared her husband's story with anyone before. She must really like you."

"Hmm," Rin wiped a few tears, "I really like her too."

Sesshomaru reached for her hand, rubbing it softly with his claw. "No more tears, Rin," he said softly.

She leaned onto his shoulder, "No more, milord."

And they stayed there, enjoying the sunset in silence, hands interlocking.

* * *

— — —

"Milord, please return soon…"

"Hmm…"

Though their actions had been repeated countless of times, this time, they seemed more intimate, as they held each other.

The pair stood in front of Rin's home, stalling, and it seemed as neither of them wanted to leave either's company.

"Let me ask you a question, my lord," Rin buried her face into his fur, a bit embarrassed.

"Ask."

"Why are you watching me? The village is very peaceful, milord," her cheeks burned from being so bold.

"Ah. You see, I also have the sixth sense."

Rin playful slapped his arm. "Lord Sesshomaru, really now?" she said in mock annoyance.

He loosened his grip, running a hand through his hair. "At least, something like that."

"Is that malicious presence Taro, milord?"

At the sound of his name, Sesshomaru stiffed, and looked down at the young maiden in his arm. "That one exactly," he said, a touch of anger surfacing.

Rin felt a little worried, as she loved her great friend Taro, but perhaps, Sesshomaru knew more than she did, so she let it go.

Eventually, the demon lord lost his petty anger, and bid her farewell, promising to return according to schedule. Rin walked into the hut, discovering that the items they bought earlier were already inside. She looked through them, hoping to find the comb she bought for Kaede. There was a little bag hidden among the larger items, and she reached for it, searching through the contents. Immediately, she found the beautiful red comb and clutched it close to her chest, happy to gift her beloved priestess a lovely present. She reached in the bag again, this time looking for a plush toy she bought for Hisashi.

Instead, her fingers grazed against a small, cool surface. She pulled it out, and to her surprise, it was a very small sake container. Rin did not recall buying this, as she was not a drinker. She continued staring at it, with all the intensity in the world.

 _Could it be…?_

"Could it be that my lord… that he wants to…" Rin held her hand against her heart, pounding so hard it could fly out at any minute.

She opened it, wanting to empty out the contents, but it seemed as if the bottle had always been empty.

"Oh. Silly me."

It could be the empty bottle of a drunkard who had misplaced it by Ah-Un in the market. She knew someone had to be looking for it and she shook her head, placing it back into the bag.

The fact was, however, that the bottle was new. There were no cracks, no foul odor on it, no remnants of sake on it.

 _Or maybe…_ Rin smiled to herself.

It could be a sign for a new love story between a dog and a human.

* * *

.oOo.

 _AN: Hey y'all! Thanks again to all of you who read this story, favorite it, follow it, review it... means the world to me!_

 _I'd like to clarify a few things about my fic, because of few of you have messaged me with questions!_

 _1) Sesshomaru's personality: At the beginning of the original Inuyasha series, we see that Sesshomaru is rather cold, heartless, apathetic, of course. This changes when he meets Rin. Now, he holds another life other than his own to high regards. He cares for her, something that though he doesn't want to admit out loud, but we can all see it. Later in The Final Act, Rin's second death almost brings him to tears. He's heartbroken, but when she is revived, he is undeniably happy. In the final episode, three years after Naraku's death, he is shown bringing "another gift" to Rin. I mention these things because we see that he has changed. Though he is not like Inuyasha or Miroku, his heart has been noticeably changed, all thanks to Rin. So, when I began writing this fic, I envisioned a different Sesshomaru. If Rin could have changed his heart of stone in one year, then what could she do in eight (where my story takes place)?_

 _This is a vision I had for the fic, because after searching far and wide in the fanfic world, I couldn't find a story that portrayed SessRin the way I wanted, so I made my own. I can't imagine Sesshomaru remaining so cold and hostile to Rin. Maybe to Inuyasha, but not to the apple of his eye. Personally, I envisioned that three things happened after The Final Act:_

 _1\. Miroku became a faithful husband and father, now that he finally has the life he wanted. (YES!)_

 _2\. Inuyasha and Kagome got married and had children. (YAYAYAY!)_

 _3\. Sesshomaru starts letting his guard down, enough so that he falls in love with the beautiful Rin. (*blush*)_

 _This is of course, my personal view on the series. Totally okay if you guys disagree, but heads up, this is the direction I'm taking this fic in._

 _Also_

 _2) Updating will be varied because I'm heading back to college soon, and ya'll know how difficult nursing school is..._

 _Again, thank you for the love and support!_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The weeks after the visit to the market had become rather cold, cool breezes warning villagers of winter's inevitable return.

And yet, the cold came, and Rin only felt warmth.

She wasn't sure what it was exactly or when it happened, but she began to see a clear difference in Sesshomaru's demeanor.

Ever since she could recall, their meetings under the sakura tree's branches were concise, but informative. Of course, there was always casual conversation about village life and Inuyasha and his wife's antics, but never something in depth.

The time she finally got stuff out of her lord was before he left to battle the fire demon, and there she had discovered things she already knew: his food preference (not human), his role model (his father, the great Inu no Taisho), his favorite weapon (Bakusaiga), and that he didn't have a favorite color… while staring deep into her cinnamon eyes. And out of all the times he visited, Sesshomaru only stayed until the nightfall about three times.

But after market day…

Rin glanced to her left shyly, where Sesshomaru sat a short distance away, bored. Nowadays, he was always close.

Currently, she sat in the small working hut, preparing a batch of medicine for Kaede. The colder weather brought more work for both of the village's priestesses, so it was up to Rin to provide a helping hand for them, especially since Kagome was still very much attached to her baby girl. The workload was sometimes so overwhelming that Rin would forget she had to meet up with Sesshomaru, but before she'd run off to him, she would see that the dog demon already made his way towards her instead.

And surprisingly, he was very understanding. If she was ever late during their previous meetings, Sesshomaru would complain and look annoyed throughout the meetings.

Something was changing in him. Something.

During one of their meetings after market day, Rin had asked Sesshomaru about the sake container. Her heart was thumping so wildly in her chest that when Sesshomaru said a simple "no", she fainted. She felt so embarrassed and stupid for thinking that perhaps, Sesshomaru had been touched by Asa's story and was hinting his feelings for her.

Nevertheless, Sesshomaru thought nothing of it, or at least didn't show interest in the sake container.

But he did begin to show considerable interest in her.

Their meetings went from being a few minutes to hours, sometimes talking about trivial topics (mostly Rin), and other times just enjoying each other's company in silence. Sesshomaru would follow her around her rounds in the village when she was very busy, and she'd giggle, reminding her of when she used to watch Inuyasha do the same to Kagome early in their marriage. The demon lord was never far from her, either choosing to keep a distance when she mingled with the villagers, or right at her side when they were alone.

And lucky for her, they were alone quite often.

Those times when Kaede and/or Kagome would dismiss her early, she'd sneak away with Sesshomaru for hours, hoping no one would find them and interrupt them. They would retrieve to her home, arranging furniture for no reason, practice their penmanship, or head to the clearing in the forest to watch the slow river, anything to prolong their meetings. Unfortunately, someone always found them, usually Kaede, and Sesshomaru would head out swiftly. It surprised the young maiden that Sesshomaru would indulge in these things, but she figured it was because he wanted to spend time with her.

Their conversations became less and less dull as Sesshomaru began to open up to her about his battles. It seemed to happen out of the blue, and almost shocked Rin to hear him speak to her so calmly about the plans he had. She felt unworthy of knowing such information, knowing that such words should be said to Asa, his comrade and political strategist, and not her. But that's when it became to clear to her.

Sesshomaru was now seeing her as his equal.

And that meant that he was letting his walls down quite fast.

After all, wasn't that the beginning of real romance? Miroku always informed Sango about his jobs, asking her advice about how to approach an opponent. And Inuyasha would ask Kagome which technique he should use in battle. These men, who were skillful fighters, had no reason to ask or tell their wives such things. But they did it out of love, wanting to hear their input, valuing their opinions.

So, Rin assumed that Sesshomaru was doing the same with her. She had no reason to know what he planned to do to the fire demon's kin, yet, he asked her one day about what she thought was the most appropriate way to slaughter them. It was mind bogging, and she replied with a soft, "Hit them with your sword?"

That night, Rin was granted another chance to hear his roaring laughter.

But not only was he becoming more open in conversation, but also in body.

And perhaps, that was the most pleasing change.

Rin recalled the many times she startled her lord when she would touch him suddenly, or jump into his arms. Of course, that was when she was a child, only did it begin to change as their meetings grew in numbers. However, she never remembered them holding hands or leaning into each other so much as they did now… when had they become so bold?

Before, she was usually the one to initial touching, but now it was all him. The hug they had that day after visiting Asa's had been the first one she noticed was quite intimate. But it seemed that now most were, by the way Sesshomaru's claws would hold the small of her back, the way his golden eyes would watch her as she said good night to him, the way he'd give her small hand a quick squeeze…

Yes. Something was changing Sesshomaru.

Rin stood up and headed to the tub to wash her hands, satisfied that the antidote was finished. "Milord," she asked without facing him, "would you like to walk me home now?" Though he didn't respond, Rin heard his armor clinking, indicating that he was now standing.

She dried her hands on her wrap skirt and adjusted her headscarf, but was stunned as she turned around to face the dog demon.

He stood right in front of her, just a small distance in between them.

"Why," he reached for her face, stroking her cheek, "would you ask such a foolish question?"

Rin looked up to him, speechless. Her cheeks flushed prettily and she suddenly felt as dizzy as she had when Sesshomaru commented her body figure so many months ago, back in their reunion.

 _That's right, months have passed since, no wonder we're so comfortable around each other now…_

She licked her dry lips, averting her eyes to the floor. "Forgive me, milord. I-I, well I-"

Her mumbling was suddenly stopped by his claw, ever so gently brushing against her lips.

"Hmm…" Sesshomaru looked at her, seeming to ponder something. He leaned a little closer to her.

 _Oh my… is he going to…_

"Yo, Rin, I need a fucking favor."

 _Ugh._

In response to his brother's voice, Sesshomaru took a step back from the young maiden and glared at the entrance as Inuyasha walked in the hut.

"Sesshomaru," he greeted, folding his hands in sleeves.

"Inuyasha." _More of a threat than a greeting, but okay._

"It's quite late, Lord Inuyasha, is everything alright?" Rin said, approaching him.

"Yeah, I just need some advice." _Well, this was new._

"Don't you have a wife to go bother, half-breed?" Sesshomaru growled, evidently annoyed with the sudden interruption.

"Don't you have Jaken to go yell at?" Inuyasha scoffed back, and turned to the raven haired beauty. "I wanna do something special for Kagome. Give me an idea, will ya."

Rin knitted her brows in confusion. "But your anniversary was months ago, sire."

Inuyasha nodded at this. "Yeah, but ever since fall started, she's been busy keeping everyone healthy. Kagome's always tired by the time she gets back home, and it doesn't help that I'm always out, working."

She glanced over to Sesshomaru, his signature scowl painted on his face. "Umm, w-well," she stuttered as she met with her lord's golden stare.

His eyes were burning with such a desire, perhaps to kill Inuyasha, but no matter the reason, it made her feel hot all of a sudden.

"Oh! I have a suggestion!" she chirped. The heat in her lord's eyes gave her a brilliant idea. Rin got closer to the half demon, who looked curiously at her. "Take Lady Kagome to a hot spring! There's one close to the village, she knows where! We go there once a year."

"Hot spring, eh…" Inuyasha looked lost in thought, cheeks flushing. "Wait, no. Hisashi and Aiko can't go there."

"Then leave your pups with Rin," Sesshomaru said.

Rin, a little off guard by his comment, agreed enthusiastically nevertheless. "Yes, I'd be delighted to take care of them!"

Inuyasha seemed very pleased and smirked. "Best thing you've said all year, Sesshomaru. I'll drop them off tomorrow, Rin. Later," he waved and left.

Rin looked over to her lord. Finally alone once more. She walked closer to him, a part of her hoping he would touch her lips again, but he seemed annoyed still. "Let's go, Rin, it's late," he huffed.

Rin hid her disappointment with a smile and followed him out into the cool night. Sesshomaru didn't say anything to her as they approached the grand home, and she followed him up the few steps that lead to the main door. She leaned against the door, looking up to him.

"It's unfortunate that tomorrow you won't be here, milord. I would have loved for you to spend time with the children."

Sesshomaru stroked his fur, scowl still intact. "Yes. Tell me, Rin," finally getting closer to her, but now glaring. She shivered, unsure if it was the cold or the look in his eyes.

"How well do you know this hot springs?"

"Huh?"

"I will not repeat myself again."

"Lady Kagome and Lady Sango take me there every year, milord. It's a women's thing."

 _Was this such a big deal to him that it put him in a bad mood?_

"I had a bathing room built for you so that you would not travel to the river or springs anymore. Don't," he growled, "let me catch you there."

He spoke in the same tone he used when he told her not to accept Taro's proposal. Full of jealousy.

 _He's jealous?_

"I promise, there have been no men in those springs, milord," Rin assured rather quickly, "it's just between us women!"

"No matter," Sesshomaru sighed, closing his eyes, tilting his head. "See you soon."

He didn't give Rin a chance to speak before he disappeared into thin air.

 _Well, that was something_.

* * *

— — —

Early the next day, Inuyasha and Kagome stopped by to hand Rin their precious children to her. While Hisashi seemed rather pleased, Aiko was a little distraught.

"Ugh, you know, I'm unsure if Aiko should be away from me for too long," Kagome said, holding the baby in her arms.

Inuyasha frowned. "She'll be okay. That's why you filled a bunch of containers with milk for her. We won't even be gone more than a day. Let's go, my love."

Kagome blushed and handed Aiko into Rin's arms. "Lady Kagome, please, enjoy yourself! I took care of the twins and Komori many times when they were infants. Also, don't forget, the reason Hisashi is so attached to me is because I cared for him throughout your pregnancy. Aiko will be fine!" she assured the priestess.

"See?" Inuyasha beamed. He squatted down, a gave a kiss to his son. "Take care of Rin, sweet boy."

Rin watched as the couple hugged and kissed their children, and said their farewells as Kagome climbed onto her husband's back. They left in a flash, and Rin walked back inside, Hisashi in tow. The little black-haired boy sat in the middle of the main room, looking around.

 _Hisashi is so innocent. And Aiko is just an angel from above_. _Ho_ _w hard can this be?_

She smiled at Hisashi, as he gave her a mischievous grin.

* * *

— — —

Hard. Hard as _hell._

"What are you doing with that?!" Rin yelled at the little black-haired boy, his puppy ears twitching in response.

Hisashi had behaved very well for a few hours, but after supper time, he let hell break loose. He ran into every room, slashing at the anything he found laying around. Rin would run to him as soon as she heard his little voice say, "Iron Reaver, Soul Stealer!"

 _Why the hell would Lord Inuyasha teach him this!?_

He currently stood frozen in place, holding Rin's favorite pink obi. She ran to him, snatching it out of his hands. "No, this is a no-no, Hisashi. You know better than to enter my dressing room!"

He pouted. "Lady Kaede said I could."

Rin looked up and glared at the older woman.

"Child, don't fret. Lord Sesshomaru could easily get you another one."

Rin closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. "This one is more special to me than the others, my lady," she said, opened her eyes and turning to the two-year-old. "It's been a long day, Hisashi. Off to sleep we go!"

Rin picked him up and took him to her room, where already Aiko laid sound asleep in her bassinet.

"I don't wanna sleep, my lady," he whined as she made him lay beside her on the futon.

"Shh! We'll wake up Aiko. Sleep my sweet boy. I'm here beside you."

Hisashi's golden eyes shined in the darkness. After a few minutes of staring at each other, Rin watched his eyes fight against sleep, and at last! Hisashi dozed off. Rin pulled him closer to her, embracing him for bit. Though she loved him, Hisashi's golden stare always reminded her of Sesshomaru.

 _He left quite upset about the hot springs. As if she would ever let a man peek at her_ , she rolled her eyes at the thought.

Though she wanted to rest with Hisashi, she stood up, walking into the main room. Kaede had retired into her room, she noted, and took the chance to head outside. All she wanted was a bit of fresh air.

If it wasn't Hisashi running from left to right, Aiko was crying her lungs out. _How does Lady Kagome do it?_

The cool breeze was enough to calm her nerves, so she walked back into her home, into her room. Apparently, in the time she left him, Hisashi had woken up. His golden eyes blinked at her, surprised.

"Hisashi, I'm sorry, my love-"

"Hmm?" It was Sesshomaru. Rin took a step back, trying to make his figure in the darkness. It was _him_.

"Why hello, Lord Sesshomaru! What are you doing here?" she whispered.

"Does my presence bother you, Rin?"

She wondered if he was smirking by the tone he used. "Of course, not my lord."

"Very well then," his eyes were getting closer to her, and she felt his claw graze her arm. "Join me in the main room."

Luckily for them, Rin hadn't blown the candles off, so the main room was lit enough so that they could see each other in the dim light.

"Would you like some tea?" she offered, but he shook his head.

"I've been thinking about you since last night," Sesshomaru confessed.

 _Really? I think of you day and night, my lord_ , she wanted to say, but instead replied with a simple, "Oh?"

"Yes. Do you recall our conversation months ago, about choosing a spouse?"

Rin frowned at this. "Yes, milord."

"I have decided that you shall not wed."

"And what brings this, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"There is no man worthy of you."

She gave him a slow grin. "At least, no man who resides here, milord."

"As long as you are my ward, you will not marry."

"Hmm…," she looked down at her hands, hoping her disappointment wouldn't be apparent to him. Rin wanted to tell him how she felt about him, but it could cause tension between them.

But maybe, she could tease him a bit, enough for him to reveal his feelings instead.

"That's too bad," she continued to look down, not wanting to meet his eyes, "because I already met a man worthy of me."

Sesshomaru coughed. Demons didn't get sick.

"Who is this man?"

"Do not fret, my lord, he's not of this village."

Suddenly, he was standing right in front of her, eyes bleeding red. "Don't," he choked, "tell me you met him at the hot springs."

Teasing was part of the plan, getting murder was not.

"Of course not! I am not that type of woman," Rin huffed, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Why is this the first time I hear of him?"

"Because he's not in the village often."

She decided she would describe how her lord was, and as oblivious as he was when he was angry, it seemed she would enjoy this.

"I've never smelled him on you. Seen him here." _That's right, he's always watching._

"Hmm, unfortunate," she replied, trying to hide a coy smile behind her sleeve.

Sesshomaru reached for her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Why do you hide such things from me, Rin?"

By his tone, she could tell that he was hurt. "Milord, please, I'm sorry-"

She heard a tiny cry coming from her room, and breaking free from his grip, she ran to it.

Aiko had woken up, apparently from hunger, and Rin fumbled to get a glass bottle for her. She cradled the baby, feeding her, hoping it was enough to calm her.

Sesshomaru walked into the room, letting out a scoff. "Had trouble today, Rin?"

"Somewhat," she smiled as he sat next to her. Aiko was soon fast asleep, peaceful as could be. "Hisashi has learned the Iron Reaver, so he almost ripped my favorite obi."

"Hmm, unfortunate," Sesshomaru replied, repeating the words Rin had said earlier.

"I wish I had help… you see, Lady Kaede is always out and Lady Sango and Master Miroku are rather busy with their kin. There is no one here to aid me."

"Ask your lover for help." _Is this not what I'm doing!?_

"Are you jealous, milord?" she asked, feeling bold.

"No," he answered quickly.

 _Yes. He was. Very._ "It's inappropriate to ask a man to spend the night while one is not married, so therefore, I won't ask him, but as you can, right milord?"

Sesshomaru's eyes shined in the moonlight. "If that's what you want."

Rin smiled brightly at him, and shifted Aiko to burp her. "She's asleep again, thank goodness."

"Not surprised the half-breed's pups are troublesome," he scoffed.

"Oh no, milord, they are quite delightful, but can be a handful, as all children are at one point."

"And don't I know it," he arched a playful brow at her.

Rin pouted, knowing he was taking aim at her. "That was different."

Much to Rin's relief, Aiko burped, and she settled the infant back into the bassinet. Glancing over at Hisashi's sleeping form, she quietly headed out of the room, and into another, gesturing at Sesshomaru to follow her.

There was a simple futon in the middle of the floor with a few blankets near it. "You can sleep here, milord."

He seemed unimpressed. "Hmph. I need no rest. Go back into your room with the pups."

"Yes, my lord."

Of course, when she laid herself next to Hisashi, she couldn't help but blush, thinking that Sesshomaru was in her home, still jealous over the non-existing man. Rin closed her eyes, hoping her giddy self would fall asleep soon.

* * *

— — —

There were no cries, no "Princess Rin!" or "My lady!" that woke her up the next morning.

Rin opened her eyes slowly, looking about, noticing that the two children weren't in her room, and she suddenly panicked, running out of the room.

"Lord Sesshomaru, have you seen the kids?!" she shouted worriedly, while he had his back to her.

Sesshomaru turned slowly, revealing the location of the pups. Hisashi clung onto his fur, seemingly trapped in it, while he cradled Aiko in his striped arm.

Rin sighed from relief. "I hope they weren't too much trouble, my lord," she held her arms open, but neither child leaned towards her.

"They're attached to me now," he said, not quite annoyed, but not thrilled.

Rin smiled as she watched the pups' golden eyes looking up to the dog demon, admiration oozing from their stares.

"Has Aiko been fed?"

"Yes."

"Did Hisashi have breakfast?"

"Yes."

She bowed at Sesshomaru and began cleaning the hut right away, so happy that he was attentive with the children.

After a while of tidying up and making food for Hisashi, Rin peeked over her shoulder, and watched as Aiko cooed at Sesshomaru, still tightly cradled in his arms.

A smile spread across Sesshomaru's face, but disappeared as soon as he discovered Rin's observance.

"Carry on!" she encouraged, and skipped into the hall, her heart heavy with love.

* * *

To catch some privacy after Inuyasha and Kagome returned to pick up their children, Rin and Sesshomaru headed to their usual spot, enjoying the peace they finally had.

"I'm so glad you looked after the children, milord. They seemed to love your company, especially Aiko!" she giggled into her sleeve.

"I guess so."

She spotted a small smile on his lips. "Maybe we'll begin to take care of them more often! Lord Inuyasha was rather pleased."

"Hmph," Sesshomaru looked over to her, gesturing her to come close. As they closed the distance between them and embraced, Sesshomaru tilted his head, lips to her ear. "I haven't forgotten about the man you spoke of."

She trembled in his arms. "I lied about him. He doesn't exist," Rin confessed quickly.

Sesshomaru suddenly let her go, but remained close. His claws reached for her bottom lip, and just like last time, he brushed them ever so gently against it. "I know."

"You do?" she choked, though in disbelief.

"Do you take me as a fool?"

"No milord!"

Sesshomaru continued to stroke her lip, leaning close enough that the young maiden couldn't hold his stare anymore. She closed her eyes, hoping their lips would meet.

"Open your eyes, Rin," he whispered. Her cinnamon eyes fluttered open, a small blush forming on her cheeks from embarrassment. "These eyes, your eyes, they belong to me."

"What are you saying, my lord?" she dared to ask him.

"Was your mission to discover if I would become jealous?"

She darted her eyes from his. "Not necessarily."

"Rin… have you grown so accustomed to village life that you dare seek a reaction from me?" Rin looked back at him, her eyes locking with his.

"It was rather desirable at the moment…"

"Jealousy is not a desirable reaction, Rin," he scolded.

"Yes, milord," Rin whimpered softly and looked down.

Sesshomaru's hand left her lip, and he again pulled her into another embrace. "I must admit however, I was taken back when you told me you bathed at the hot springs. A woman such as yourself… bathing in the open… I cannot have another man admire your beauty."

Rin's cheeks burned.

"Hmm. Feels like only yesterday we had our reunion," he whispered.

"What a glorious night that was," the beauty breathed. Her hand traced a ruby that peeked out from his furisode, and she smiled, happy to know he was still wearing what she made him. She felt his clawed hand lightly making lazy circles on the small of her back.

"I hope no one has been bullying you or anything like that… because if you ever are, speak to me."

It seemed like he was trying his best to convey his feelings in sorts of way, by touching her and speaking to her.

"Milord, should anyone do me harm, you are the first to know."

"Hmm," he held her eyes for a bit. "I'm sure you've noticed a difference between us."

"Yes, milord. And what a wonderful difference it has been," Rin felt so bold, expressing herself so openly to him.

"I worry about your wellbeing when I'm away, I wonder what you're doing at all times. Honestly Rin," he pulled her closer, "I think of you at all times. That being said, when you are troubled, or anxious, or sad, or any other time, feel free to call on me. Perhaps you think that I will not hear you, but I will come to you immediately. Even if we are far apart, if you call my name I will absolutely come flying to you. If you cannot speak, you can whistle. Whistle through your fingers, if you like. Distance is no object. Our hearts are tied together."

Rin felt as if her cheeks would burn right off. "Milord…"

She traced the demonic markings on his cheeks, and he closed his eyes, leaning into her touch.

It was all or nothing now.

For months she had been waiting for a moment like this. And now, Sesshomaru had finally opened his heart to her.

"Show me," Rin whispered, "show me what you mean by 'our hearts are tied together'.''

He opened his eyes, studying her for a moment, and grabbed her chin gently. Rin's heart almost jumped out of her chest as she watched him close the gap between their faces, his lips finally meeting hers.

All that she had been dreaming about for months, now finally occurred.

She closed her eyes, savoring the moment. His lips were so gentle against her, his clawed hands holding her against him so tenderly. She rested her hands on his shoulder, loving the feel of him.

Sesshomaru pulled back slightly, his eyes in a daze, only to lean back in and kiss her more passionately. It seemed like neither of them could get enough of each other, but when he finally pulled back, he pressed his finger to her lips.

"How was that?" he asked, smirking.

She laughed nervously. "I don't know what to say, my lord."

Sesshomaru leaned in again, kissing her lips softly once, twice, three times. "Your heart is mine, and my heart is all yours. I trust you with my life, Rin," he kissed her again. "That should be enough for you to fill your heart with. We have plenty of time for ourselves, so this," he lifted her up a bit, his mouth aligning perfectly with hers, "should be enough for now."

The taste of his lips was incredible, and Rin pulled back when she felt her feet touch the ground again.

She couldn't help but smile and laugh, overjoyed.

"Return home, I shall come for you in a few days."

Rin looked up to him. "I'll be waiting, my lord."

It almost pained her to see him leave, but she sat down, her back leaning onto the sakura tree.

She watched Sesshomaru become smaller and smaller with distance, and soon, he was not in range anymore. The night sky was so brightly lit, she realized it then it was the night of the full moon. Apparently the best things happened on these nights.

Just another reason to love this moon.

* * *

.o0o.

A _N: Finally. It happened! Anyways, if you recognize some of his dialogue at the end, it's from the CD-dramas. He says almost the same exact thing to Rin, proposing to her. SessRin is canon (at least to us who love the otp)! Stay tune for a new chapter soon._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Though she wanted to stay by the sakura tree, the cold wind began to pick up, and Rin decided to head back to the home. The last thing she wanted to do was become ill when she had so much work in village the following morning.

There wasn't the right word to describe how Rin felt. If she could, she'd replay the kiss hundreds of times. Her cheeks flushed as she walked across the bridge, thinking about the words Sesshomaru had said to her. There was no more guessing between them; she finally knew his real feelings for her. And only time would tell how their relationship would blossom.

Entering the home, Rin noticed Kaede cleaning a few arrows in a tub. By the worn look on her face, Rin could tell the priestess had a long day. She recalled Sesshomaru telling her that Kaede had left early in the morning, wanting to get a head start on her errands.

The dark haired beauty walked towards her, and Kaede looked up, giving the young maiden an easy smile. "Hello, Rin," she greeted.

"Lady Kaede, have you just arrived as well?" she asked cheerfully.

"Yes. You seem in high spirit at such a late hour," Kaede smirked. "Has Lord Sesshomaru left already?"

"Yes, my lady."

Rin kneeled beside her, collecting a few arrows in her hands. While the two women cleaned, they made small talk about how their day went, laughing at the pups' mischief and Rin's relief when Inuyasha and Kagome finally arrived, and how the weather was beginning to affect many of the farmers' health.

"It's a good thing Lord Inuyasha took Lady Kagome out. There'll be more work in the village."

"Nothing she isn't used to," Kaede said.

The two women continued in silence, and once the priestess was satisfied, she stood up, and walked to their weapons' room.

Rin stood as well, and walked towards the hall, stretching, ready for bed, when Kaede suddenly stopped her. The maiden gave her a curious look as they stood in front of each other near their bedrooms.

"Why did you arrive so late, Rin?" Her voice was not accusing, but not friendly either. She'd heard this tone before many times growing up.

"Lord Inuyasha and Lady Kagome arrived late, my lady," the young maiden said slowly. "I've been with Lord Sesshomaru all day, and once the couple arrived to pick up the children, we headed out to our spot for a bit."

The older woman's wrinkled eyes studied Rin. "Did anything else occur?"

"Why would you ask that?" Rin asked, suddenly nervous.

Kaede reached to touch her own lip. Rin mimicked the action absentmindedly, but her eyes widening when she noticed her fingers were dry. Her lips were no longer coated in the cherry red she had painted them earlier and she imagined the lip color was smeared.

Her heart fluttered. She couldn't hide it from Kaede, even if she wanted to.

"My, my, Rin, I assume you and Lord Sesshomaru shared a pleasant time together," Kaede said, raising a brow. Though she was much shorter than Rin, Kaede held an imitating stance. The young woman folded her hands in her sleeves, trying to hide her nervousness.

"I suppose it is useless to hide it now, my lady. Eventually, I would have told you, but well," she gulped. Why am I nervous? "Milord has confessed his feelings for me, and I to him."

Kaede's face remained expressionless. "There is more, is there not?" asked the older woman. The beauty shifted her weight on her leg, suddenly feeling very hot and uncomfortable in her kimono.

Rin let out an hefty breath. "I am not sure, my lady. You see, Lord Sesshomaru stated we had time for ourselves, meaning he doesn't want to rush our relationship. We are still very much in the beginning stage, and just one kiss doesn't make the world of a difference."

Her cinnamon eyes met Kaede's dark eyes, locking instantly. "Child," the older woman began, "a kiss has made all the difference. If it wasn't for it, your relationship wouldn't have become solid."

"Yes, but—"

"Listen to me now, Rin," Kaede interrupted. The young maiden quickly shut her mouth and folded her hands. "Though I am no expert of love, I have witnessed many things in my lifetime. Some being the love between demons and humans. Unfortunately, some haven't ended in a pleasant way," Rin nodded, knowingly, "but it is rare when we witness a demon and human in a loving relationship," Kaede said. "Now, I've seen how Lord Sesshomaru has cared for you throughout the years, and how his feelings have changed these past months, so I warn you, Rin, do not act foolish."

"Foolish?", the young maiden asked, wanting clarification.

"Yes, foolish. Lord Sesshomaru's feelings are not to be taken lightly, my dear Rin. You see, though he has been wonderful to you, do not ever forget that your lord is the most powerful demon alive. His wrath is not pleasant. And although I may call you child, you are certainly not one any longer."

Rin bowed slightly. "Yes, my lady."

"Thus, I expect you to continue on behaving like a proper young lady. Do not do things that will disappoint us and bring dishonor. You are a clever girl, Rin, I trust that you will follow our instructions," Kaede folded her hands inside her sleeves, raising her head in a very royal-like way. Rin bowed again, a little lower this time and held it.

"Of course, Lady Kaede." Rin straightened up, and looking down, she noticed Kaede's eyes had become a bit softer.

"I would have never guessed it, but you have become the most important treasure I possess, my Rin. I love you like the child I never had. I only pray you will have a fulfilling and happy life, beautiful maiden," the priestess smiled, and unfolded her hands to gesture at Rin to come close for a hug. The two women embraced lovingly, and Rin rested her chin on the older woman's head, taking in the words of love the priestess just said. She felt Kaede pulling back, and let her go slowly.

The older woman grinned at the young maiden, who in return, gave her a sweet smile. "Get some rest, child. We have an early morning at the headmaster's tomorrow."

Saying their good night's, they turned to their respected rooms and as Rin entered her own and prepared for bed, her mind continued to analyze Kaede's words. There was pressure added on her shoulders and now more than ever, she needed to be aware of herself. Rin couldn't help but feel a little bitter.

With a pout on her face, she went to sleep.

* * *

— — —

Like Kaede said, the two women were at the headmaster's early. Since Taro's departure, the meetings had become increasingly boring for the young maiden, and though the headmaster tried to include her in conversation, nothing was the same without Taro's presence.

Rin sat the lower end alone, trying to eavesdrop on the conversation the two elder people held. She could hear the two speak about the war, and she discreetly leaned closer, wanting to catch any news about the village men.

"My friend wrote me and said our men are making great efforts to back the enemy into demon territory. Apparently, the demons are not fond of the enemy and have began to aid our side," the headmaster shared.

Rin clasped her hands in satisfaction quietly, and while the headmaster shared nothing about Taro or the village men, she was filled with much knowledge about the war, enough for her to want to visit Miroku and join him in prayer.

Eventually, Kaede wrapped up the meeting, and the two women bowed, dismissing themselves. Kaede seemed to quicken her pace as they left the entrance, having Rin, who wore an elegant —yet heavy— red and blue kimono, struggling to keep up. The beauty didn't get far before the headmaster caught up to her, making her stop abruptly.

"Princess Rin," the headmaster bowed, "I have something to give you."

He reached into the folds of his kosode, handing a small scroll to her.

Rin gave him a confused look. "Who is this from, master? I have not written to anyone."

He shrugged. "I did not open it, as you can see for yourself. I assume it is from my son or one of the village men. Either way, I hope this brings you some peace of mind," he took a step back, turning back to his home. "We will see each other soon, princess. Take care," the headmaster bowed and walked away.

Rin stood there, her heart and mind wandering in different directions. _Taro! Oh Taro!_ She quickly tucked the scroll in the folds of her kimono, and hurried to reach Kaede, who was already down the hill.

"My lady, you sure are fast for your age!", Rin teased as she caught up.

Kaede rolled her eyes. "Go and do your errands. We'll share supper tonight."

Rin nodded and bowed, turning to her home. Though the scroll weighed nothing in her hand, it felt like a boulder in her chest, and she immediately opened it the moment she entered the home.

 _Princess Rin,_

 _I hope by the time this letter reaches you, I am still alive and with health. Three months have past by, but I assume that you will get this around the time fall and winter have met. The weather has not been kind in the north, and unfortunately some men have succumb to illness. Luckily, it is men from the opposition, and Kami has certainly favored the men from our village, since we have not grown ill nor weary. I pray we continue like this and that we are victorious in the end. Regardless, arriving alive at the village is a win, no?_

 _There is not a day that goes by that I don't regret those harsh words that I said to you. Forgive me, please, for being so foolish. It was not my intention to hurt your feelings nor attack you with my angry tone. You were so kind to me, even after rejecting me, and I sputtered out stupidity like the madman I was. I wish I could have said goodbye to you on a happy note. I must admit, however, I was not lying when I said I wanted you as my wife someday. I had a vivid dream the other day, us walking about in the village, arm and arm. We'd make a fine pair, wouldn't we? The dream of becoming your husband one day brings me great joy, great motivation to face the day, the enemy. Oh Princess Rin, just the thought of obtaining your love one day is enough for me. I hope that you give me a second chance when I return, and surely, I will speak to Lord Sesshomaru myself to begin a courtship with you._

 _I'm sorry my romantic side is spilling all over this scroll. I guess it only bleeds through because I'm tired of being surrounded by injured and whiny men._

 _The war does not look like it will end soon, and we shall meet again perhaps in the spring or summer. Please, write to me, beautiful. It'll make my days go by faster._

 _Yours,_

 _Taro_

While she was overcome with joy knowing that Taro was alive and well, she didn't know exactly how to feel knowing that he was still very much in love with her. Rin walked around the main room, pacing nervously. In the time that Taro was at war, she had grown closer to Sesshomaru, and their relationship becoming a romantic one. What would it be like once Taro returned? She couldn't begin to imagine the tension. Or the discomfort. _Ugh_.

Rin sat down, scroll still in hand. Sooner or later, Taro had to find out. And sooner or later, he'd become jealous. And sooner or later, Sesshomaru would notice his jealousy. But which was worse, his jealousy, or her lord's anger?

She chewed her lip, not wanting to answer the obvious.

* * *

— — —

"Rin! Yay! I'm so happy to see you!" Komori ran to her, hugging her tightly. The maiden stumbled backwards a bit, laughing.

"And I as well! Where is your father?", she asked, scanning the room. Komori shrugged. "Father and Mother were down by the river with Uncle Kohaku earlier."

Rin's attention snapped back at the little boy hugging her waist. "Kohaku?"

He nodded, and Rin excused herself promptly as she sprinted towards Sango's usual spot by the river. She was overcome with joy she spotted Kohaku sitting near a fire with Sango and Miroku.

"Rin!" Kohaku cried out, and stood up, running towards her. Rin's eyes teared up, and she embraced him as he spun her once, settling her down gently.

"Oh, Kohaku!" Rin laughed, happy tears falling down her cheeks. "Why did you take so long to visit? We've missed you dearly!"

"I'm sorry, Rin. I was just telling my sister and brother-in-law," his head gestured towards them, "that I had settled in a village recently, so I haven't been leaving as of late. Miroku sent me a note informing me of Kenji's birth, so I came to meet my new nephew." Kohaku smiled proudly, and Sango made her way towards them, carrying Kirara in her arms.

"My husband and I were planning to return back home now that the evening is approaching. You're more welcome to join us for supper, dearest Rin," she smiled warmly. Rin bowed, feeling honored for the invitation.

"While I would normally accept the invitation, Kaede is expecting me tonight," the young maiden said. Miroku approach them next, and he settled his hand on Sango's hip as the other arm balanced Kenji.

"I assume you were looking for me, Rin," he said, and Rin nodded in confirmation. "If you seek prayer guidance, join us tomorrow morning before Inuyasha and I make a perimeter check. Good night," the handsome monk grinned, and lead his wife away from Kohaku and Rin.

Rin turned towards Kohaku again, asking him if he wanted to join her for supper. "Hell yeah!" he exclaimed, and Rin laughed, playfully slapping his arm. It felt so good having him around.

* * *

— — —

Two bowls of miso soup and a tower of rice later, Kohaku shared with Rin and Kaede the details of his new home.

He settled in the south where a royal clan had taken residence in a growing village. In exchange for a home, clean water and food, he provided protection for them. In the past, Kohaku admitted through bites, he had executed a number of demons that were plaguing them, so the royal clan was more than happy to accommodate him. In fact, Kohaku frequently visited the village prior to taking residency, and stayed there on several occasions. He enjoyed the royal clan's hospitality, and they enjoyed his presence as well.

"I hope to stay at the village for many years to come," Kohaku said, taking a sip of his tea.

"I pray you will too, young wanderer," Kaede smiled. She stood up and gathered her bow and arrows. "I'll be returning soon, children," she said as she walked to the main door. "This old woman needs some time by herself." She walked out, leaving the two young adults alone. They sat, sipping tea in silence.

"Kohaku," Rin started, her lips twisting upwards in a coy smile, "I sense there is another reason why you chose to stay in the village." She took another sip and watched as Kohaku rolled his eyes at her.

"Sometimes, I just really want to surprise you. You just can't stop reading me like a scroll, huh Rin?", he pouted, looking away.

Rin giggled, hiding it with her sleeve. "I've grown up with you, Kohaku. What sister doesn't know her brother?", she smirked at him. Kohaku took a slow sip of his tea before settling it down.

"Well, since you're so good at reading," he said pointedly, "I guess you've figured out that I've taken a liken to the royal clan."

"Ah, my reading is on point," Rin winked at him, "and your affinity for the clan is not really for the clan itself, but for a certain someone in the clan." Rin raised her brow, leaning forward a bit too excited.

Kohaku closed his eyes, seeming annoyed, and pushed the beauty back. "Yes, Rin," he muttered.

Rin shifted her kneeling, and folded her arms in her sleeves. "Will you not share the news with your younger sister?"

"Well…," Kohaku said, staring at the cup in his lap. "I'm in love with the younger daughter of the lord. She's actually my age, and we've known each other for a while," he blushed.

"So when did you fall in love?"

Kohaku shrugged as a light blush continued dusting his face. "I'm unsure, honestly. After Naraku's defeat, I travelled across the land to help those who were tormented by evil demons. I met my beloved when her father requested my aid. We were children then, and we became friends rather quickly. As I continued to work for them, she helped me heal my wounds. She knew I had a dark past and that I wasn't done atoning, and yet, she wanted to help me and be my friend. It wasn't hard for me to fall in love with her. We started our courtship during the spring," he added.

Rin looked at him, impressed. "I'm so very happy for you, Kohaku. You deserve all the love and happiness in the world." She smiled at him, and in return, he did the same.

"Yeah, I'm excited for what the future has in store for us," he circled his finger on the rim of his cup. "Enough about me," he turned towards her again, "tell me, how is village life?"

Rin placed a finger on her lip. "Hmm, as you can see, I have a new beautiful home!" She clapped happily, and Kohaku laughed.

"Yes! Lord Sesshomaru's work, I assume?"

"Yes. He's been very generous lately," Rin blushed. Luckily, Kohaku didn't seem to notice.

"Anyways, is Taro here yet? I miss that bastard," he laughed. Rin gave him a confused look.

"You're aware of his absence, Kohaku? I didn't know word travelled so far."

Kohaku stopped laughing abruptly. "No, I saw him making his way down a valley, in direction of the village."

Rin's eyes widened. "You've seen him?!"

"Yeah, I saw him roughly two new moons ago. I didn't say anything to him as I flew over with Kirara, but I assumed he was heading south and he'd be here by now."

Rin's mind began doing quick math. "If he left the northern lands two new moons ago, Taro should have arrived by now!" Her eyes registered a suddenly distress, and Kohaku reached over to grab her shaking hand.

"Don't panic, Rin. Taro is a strong man, I'm sure he's fine," he said in an authoritative voice. His words weren't enough, and fear shook Rin to the core.

 _Perhaps the enemy has ambushed the men! Or demons! Or the weather has sicken them! They could be dead!_ Negative thoughts filled Rin's head.

"But there's no explanation to why he hasn't arrive! Oh Kohaku!" Tears rolled down her eyes, starling the demon slayer in front of her. "Do you have any idea where he could be? We must search for him. In case…"

Rin choked, not wanting to continue the thought. Though Taro hadn't left on the best of terms, she still loved her dear friend and worried for his wellbeing. Kohaku watched her with soft eyes. "I could take you up there with Kirara. Perhaps Lord Sesshomaru could join us as well," he suggested.

The young maiden shook her head. "No. Milord would forbid me from going if he knew. I say we keep this trip to ourselves," she spoke in a low voice, suddenly scared that Sesshomaru could be nearby, eavesdropping. Kohaku narrowed his eyes.

"And why would Lord Sesshomaru do that? He let's you do as you please."

Rin pulled out a small handkerchief from her obi and patted her wet cheeks. "Well…", she stuttered a bit, unsure if she could tell Kohaku about the present dilemma between Taro and Sesshomaru.

The demon slayer sipped his tea, keeping his dark eyes on her, waiting for a proper response. Beneath his freckled, mature face, he was still the same boy Rin grew up with. They had a strong trust between themselves, and no confined story or secret slipped from either of their mouths. _There wouldn't be a difference now, would there?_

"Before Taro left, he told me he wanted to marry me."

Kohaku shrugged. "Hasn't every man in this village done the same? I don't see why this is a big deal." He casually leaned his elbow on his leg, setting his chin on his hand for support.

"Well, apparently, milord heard his words. He basically commanded me not to accept the proposal." Rin watched Kohaku's still confused eyes blinking back at her. She blushed, looking down into her lap. "Lord Sesshomaru has confessed his feelings for me, you see. Last night, as a matter of fact," her cheeks were burning when she heard Kohaku whistle loudly.

"No fucking way, Rin! Congratulations!" He placed his hand on her shoulder, leaning over the cups to give her a quick hug. "I knew it was going to happen one day. Only the best for the best, right?" he grinned.

Rin blushed at his enthusiasm. "I feel so honored that you would consider me the best match for Lord Sesshomaru, Kohaku. But because milord has feelings for me, he is jealous. And he's expressed some dislike for Taro, for some reason as well. Therefore," she held her gaze firmly, "it would not be ideal to let him in on our trip."

Kohaku stared back. "Then, I advise you to stay. I'll check myself, Rin." He stood at once, taking a quick glance at the darkness outside. "It's getting pretty late, and I didn't plan on staying. How about I see you in a few weeks, Rin?"

"But we cannot prolong checking on Taro! We must check on him at once!"

"I'll do it tonight, on my way to the village," he assured. Rin shook her head. "No?"

"If he is in danger, we're just making relief arrive late. Oh, Kohaku, I fear for Taro and our village men…" The dark haired beauty stood, pacing about. She felt a strong hand land on her shoulder, stopping her. "Alright. We'll check in two days. I cannot promise anything shorter than that, Rin. I have some important errands to complete. But in the meantime, ask for Lord Sesshomaru's blessing. It is not wise to leave the village without him knowing," he warned.

Rin nodded, taking his advice, and walked him to the main door. "Shall I wait for you in the morning or evening, Kohaku?"

"Evening." He then began instructing her on things to bring and how to dress. Rin took careful mental notes, and with a quick hug, dismissed him.

She walked into her changing room, stood on top of a small stool, and reached for a small box she kept above a wooden drawer. The small box contained her most personal items, which also included Taro's scroll. The dark-haired beauty clutched it tightly to her chest, her eyes fluttering shut. _Soon,_ she told herself, _soon I'll see you, old friend._

* * *

— — —

The same day Kohaku returned, Sesshomaru also visited. Rin was a nervous wreck the entire day, unable to keep eye contact or speak coherently with Sesshomaru. This had the demon lord worried, and he constantly asked her if she needed anything. The gesture always reminder Rin of the ever-growing love between the two. She'd smile affectionately and place her small hands over his, thanking him for asking, and assuring the dog demon that she was fine.

But the constant reminder of her plans kept creeping into her thoughts, and she was scared Sesshomaru would find out.

They sat together in her home, sharing a quiet moment together after a busy morning. After praying with Miroku, Rin found Kohaku chatting with the demon lord. Kohaku's arrival had Sesshomaru pleased, insomuch that he made conversation with the demon slayer. Rin found out that Kohaku was watching over parts of the western lands Sesshomaru roamed, and that the demon slayer had word on Dan, Asa's son.

Rin was surprised to know that the three were working as a unit together, but she didn't press any questions, knowing that they'd all be answered with time.

The young maiden huddled closer to Sesshomaru as he stroked her arm gently. His eyes were focused on the bright fire, and Rin admired the peace they held, for her own held worry.

"Has the cold become unbearable for you humans?" he asked, covering her arm with a soft fabric.

"No milord, it's not horrible yet. I would like to thank you once again for the wonderful blanket you brought me," she looked up at him, smiling lovingly, "please let Lady Asa know I thank her as well."

"Though you say 'no', your movements speak otherwise," he inferred. Rin shrugged, hoping it seemed natural. "Perhaps my health is not well."

Sesshomaru hummed, and pressed her closer. "Let me take care of you then."

Rin felt the familiarity of heat on her cheeks as Sesshomaru tilted her head over to his, pulling her closer in a sweet kiss. His lips were as gentle as they had been the first time, savoring the new memories they were making as a couple. Rin felt Sesshomaru's arm press her closer to him, a light squeeze, before parting from her, leaving her breathless.

The raven-haired beauty opened her eyes slowly, surprised to find his face still so close. "Kiss me again," she whispered, staring into his golden eyes. Sesshomaru looked so bewitched, so fixed on her, and he complied.

It wasn't long before Sesshomaru pulled back again, but this time, kept a distance. Before Rin could ask what was wrong, there was a light knock on the main door. Neither of them stood up, sitting there, staring at each other.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Rin! It's Kohaku!"

The couple frowned at each other, but eventually, Sesshomaru let the demon slayer in. He wanted to inform them of his sudden departure, as he was leaving to gather herbs for Sango. Rin stared at him with narrowed eyes, angry that he was leaving on the day he promised to take her to search for Taro. Kohaku smiled the entire time as he spoke, nothing bothering the young man. Rin's cinnamon orbs darted to her demon lord and found that he was not phased by the announcement, nor did he notice Rin's bothered expression.

"Bring some for Rin as well," Sesshomaru said as he casually slipped his arm around. Rin blushed at Kohaku's shocked eyes. "U-Uh, yeah… I mean, yes, my lord," Kohaku bowed quickly and bided them farewell.

There was a pregnant pause in the room, painfully awkward for Rin. She shifted a bit in her kimono. She was angry at the fact that Kohaku had left, but now angrier that she couldn't express the feeling because Sesshomaru was nearby. She rested her head on his shoulder, and sighed bitterly.

"What ails you?" Sesshomaru asked sweetly. _His voice is so gentle. Ugh._ "Nothing my lord," she lied.

 _That fucking Kohaku._

* * *

— — —

Because the rest of the day was uneventful, the couple decided to travel to Asa's in the early evening.

The female demon squealed in delight when she saw Rin walk in, causing the maiden to blush wildly, still not used to such a marvelous creature fan over her. "My, my! As gorgeous as always!" Asa exclaimed, quickly fixing tea for the pair. They accepted the drinks graciously, Rin bowing many times, and began a casual conversation about life among them.

After a while, Asa declared she had important news. Rin watched as the female demon folded her black sleeves, exposing the indigo stripes on her arms. Asa cleared her throat and spoke.

"I heard the war in the north is not going well for either side. Many men have died, and some have gone missing."

Rin darted her eyes towards hers. "What else have you heard?" Her cinnamon eyes locked with the soft honey.

"Apparently demons have been helping a good lord's side," Asa sipped her tea, keeping her eyes on Rin, "but it is futile. My dear son told me he witnessed a horrid landslide about two? Was it three new moons ago?" Asa placed a finger on her chin, looking very confused before she swatted her hands at the maiden. "Ah, never mind. Dan reported there were many bodies there, mainly soldiers. Apparently the good lord's comrades. Unfortunate, because they were winning the war."

It seemed as if all the air was sucked out of Rin and she gasped loudly, her cup flying to the ground and spilling tea all over Asa's elegant black kimono. _No! No! It can't be!_

"Rin?" Sesshomaru seemed concerned, suddenly pulling her against him in a tight hug and she hid her face in his fur, fearing her tears would give everything away. _Taro! No, no, no, oh Taro! My dear friend, dead!_

She cried bitterly against her demon lord, and for a while, nothing comforted the maiden, not Sesshomaru's arms, not his lips on her forehead, not Asa's delicate claws running against her back, and especially _not_ Asa's voice.

* * *

— — —

When they returned to the village, and entered the luxurious home, Sesshomaru settled Rin on her futon, remaining close to her. She wept the entire the trip, overcome with sorrow knowing that her friend was possibly stuck in the landslide.

The light of the moon lit up the room, and Rin watched Sesshomaru suddenly stand and unsheathe Bakusaiga. She sat up, startled.

"Milord? What is it?", her puffy eyes searched the room, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

"Tell me who caused you pain, Rin. You have been so distraught this evening." Rin's eyes softened, taking in the troubled look on Sesshomaru's face.

"Come here," the maiden gestured. Sesshomaru stayed put. "Tell me," he demanded.

Rin shook her head. "It was no one, milord. It is my own emotions, so please, come sit by me."

Sesshomaru swayed a bit, looking at her with a stone cold glare before sheathing back his sword and sitting beside her. "I told you a few days ago that you can trust me, Rin. Am I not worthy of knowing your feelings?"

 _Have I hurt him?_ Rin glanced at him, rubbing her small hand over his. "Milord, I'm sorry. Truly you know that it is I who is not worthy of you." Sesshomaru looked back at her, frown on him face. "You are a fool if you believe that."

The beauty leaned forward, pressing her lips on his cheek. "You will share with me if anything troubles you, won't you?" Sesshomaru asked, turning to kiss her lips softly.

"Hmm…" Rin kissed him back, her thoughts and body suddenly occupied with his. She drew him closer, running her fingers through his long, white hair. Though she knew she was hiding a secret from him, she didn't have the courage to take Kohaku's advice.

She felt his claws grab her waist, pulling himself closer to her, as the kiss went from gentle to passionate. There was a sudden noise in the background, signifying the arrival of someone, and Rin pulled back rapidly.

"Perhaps Lady Kaede has—" a heated kiss interrupted her, leaving her dazed as Sesshomaru pushed her down onto her futon before standing back up. She blushed looking up at him, loving the fact the he surprised her with a kiss.

"It is her," he responded a bit annoyed. "I have been here far too long. I wanted to inform you that I will be returning in about eight nights. You see," he kneeled as Rin sat up, "Dan has sent word to me concerning the fire demon's kin. They've become rather obnoxious and I will go eliminate them at once."

Rin pressed her lips on his. "I wish you a safe trip, my lord." Sesshomaru kissed her once more and embraced her before standing up again, walking to her window.

"Don't be foolish while I'm gone." His words echoed Kaede's and the maiden felt a sudden pang of guilt. "I'll see you soon, Rin." His voice was soft, like he hated to leave her again.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru." The dog demon exited the room, vanishing into the dark night. A few moments later, Kaede walked in, smiling happily. She was only checking up on her, she explained, and wanted to talk about their day together, since she'd found out that Rin had left the village. The young maiden answered her questions plainly, not wanting to tell her about what Asa had said and her reaction to it.

Rin tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "Have you seen Kohaku, by the way? I'm making a small trip with him," she said, averting her eyes.

"Hmm, I have not. But so late at night? A young woman such as yourself should not be out at this time with a man," she scoffed.

The beauty frowned. "You never said anything against Lady Kagome or Lady Sango back when they were searching for the Sacred Jewel," she accused. "I don't see what's the difference with me."

Kaede sighed heavily. "Forgive me, Rin. As I said, you are like my own child. But if I may ask, how long will you be gone?"

"I'm unsure, my lady. Should not be long, however."

"And does Lord Sesshomaru know?"

"No. And he should not know," Rin's voice hinted the desperation she had to keep it a secret from him, and Kaede narrowed her eyes at her. "We spoke about foolishness the other day, Rin."

"Yes, I know Lady Kaede, but please, I am begging you, let me check on my old friend. I have heard news about a landslide in the north and fear that Taro is stuck in it," she confessed. "Please, just let me search for him. And should he be dead, let me find and bury his body properly." Rin's voice broke and Kaede reached over, patting her shoulder.

"Well, alright. You have my blessing. Pack well," she whispered, and stood to leave the room.

Now officially alone, Rin sighed in relief. All she needed was for Kohaku to return. With the help of the moonlight, Rin entered her changing room and packed a few clean working kimonos (in case they had access to privacy for changing), snacks she knew the village men enjoyed, and an abundance of herbs, gauze, and bandages. Rin also packed the scroll Taro wrote to her. Before she could get sentimental again, she changed from her elaborate kimono to a simple pink one and blue wrap skirt. There was no reason to look like royalty while searching for bodies. Rin took her long, raven hair and tied it up in a knot, sticking two kanzashi in it. She always wore her hair this way when she left the village, a trick she learned from Sayo, because if anyone attacked her, she could defend herself with the sharp ends of the hair ornaments.

Rin collected the two bags and walked across the open walkway, shivering from the cold night. Or perhaps, from her nervousness.

Once in the main room, she kneeled, covering herself with a shaw, waiting for Kohaku. _He just has to come, he promised._

* * *

.oOo.

 _AN: Please forgive me for taking so long to update. Nursing school is a real killer. On the bright side, one of my roommates is Japanese, and she's been teaching me so much about the culture! So blessed._

 _Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. As always, thanks to all those who support, review, favorite, and follow my fic. Means the world! ^.^_

 _Will be posting chapter eight soon!_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Rin knew nothing good would come out of being upset, but she gritted her teeth from bitterness. The candles in the main room had burned out long ago, and she shifted her position on the floor for the umpteenth time.

A gentle snore, the rustling of the branches outside, soft noises that the horses Rin and Kaede owned made — everything had the maiden jolting up. She felt as if she was going crazy, unable to distinguish the sounds of the night from the soft knock she was awaiting.

The beauty took out her handkerchief, wanting something to fidget with. Truth be told, as angry as she was with Kohaku's tardiness, it was possible that something had happened to him on his way back to the village. _Another man hurt on his journey here?_ Rin shook her head, not wanting to think anymore negative thoughts, and focused her eyes on the handkerchief.

Though the room was mostly dark, moonlight allowed the maiden to make out the patterns of the silky cloth. It was a bit worn out over the years, since Sesshomaru had gifted it to her when she was still new to village life. In fact, it had been the first of many gifts, and one of her favorites.

The cloth was made from the same silk her creamy-and-gold kimono was composed of, meaning it was of the highest quality. In the center, a crescent moon was expertly embroidered, standing out with its vibrant purple against the light pink cloth. Her fingers traced the moon, smiling softly. Oh, how she wished she would have known Asa's reaction when Sesshomaru requested the handkerchief to be made! Perhaps Asa had teased him, laughed at the fact that the demon lord, who never cared about Rin's cleanliness, now suddenly wanted a handkerchief made. Or maybe, the magnificent demon had clapped happily, as she always did when she saw Rin, and worked on the cloth in good spirit.

Either way, it was Sesshomaru who had presented the gift to her.

Rin pressed her lips to the crescent, closing her eyes.

Sesshomaru. Her Sesshomaru.

Guilt swelled inside her the moment she thought of him. While she was planning to leave to the village, he was on his way to battle with the fire demon's kin.

The maiden opened her eyes, and stared at the bags she had prepared for her trip. _Must I go?_

Tucking the silky square away, she stood up, wrapped her shawl tighter, and gathered a bag in her arms. Maybe Kohaku had forgotten about their plans. _Yes, that's it, I'll just go to bed now and forget this whole ordeal_. Rin walked towards the dark hall and glided across the open walkway. A loud growl above startled her, and she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Kirara?" she asked, looking up and catching sight of her. Upon the demon feline, Kohaku waved enthusiastically. Rin glared back in annoyance.

Knowing Kirara wouldn't land by the walkway, Rin headed back into the main room and slid the main door open, where Kirara and Kohaku were waiting.

"Kohaku," the maiden began, her voice rough from pent-up anger.

"Now, now, Rin," Kohaku lifted his hands in defense, "the herbs I was searching for were dried up, so I had to visit Jenji in order to have enough for you as well."

Rin glared at him as he gave her a goofy smile. "You _do_ realize I've been waiting this entire night, right? It's too late to leave the village. I don't even want to travel anymore honestly. "

Apparently the words didn't settle well with him as his smile dropped, replaced with a scowl. "I did not just hear you say that. And for your information, I spent _my entire night_ collecting herbs in the cold. Hurry up, I don't have time for your shenanigans, Rin."

"Ko—"

"Obviously you're bothered," the demon slayer interrupted, "but I cannot do much about it. My intention was to return in the evening, as promised, but since Lord Sesshomaru told me to gather herbs for you as well, I had to grant his request. So here," he pulled out a bag and tossed it to her, "put this with your stuff so that we may be on our way."

Standing there, the maiden clenched the bag tightly. _Yes I'm pissed off, but it would be rude to leave Kohaku hanging after I begged him to make this trip._ Rin took a small glance at Kirara. _Kirara made this trip in the cold as well…_

She walked back into the main room of her home, defeated from new guilt, collected the remaining bag, and slid the door closed on her way out.

"The only reason I'm changing my mind is because of Kirara," Rin stated as she climbed the gigantic demon, "because _you_ can freeze your tardy bastard self out here."

The demon slayer let out a whooping laugh. "That's something I love about you, Rin. You hate displeasing anyone, even if you're angry with them," he patted Kirara, and she immediately ran up into the air. "Let's get this over with so we both can sleep in comfort. I also want to see if our dear friend Taro is alive."

Rin tapped Kohaku's back and folded her arms when he turned around. "Promise me," she spoke, "that once we confirm that our friend is well, we'll return promptly."

"Of course. I also have a loved one waiting for me, you see," he smirked and turned back around.

Rin sighed, and pulled out the handkerchief, tracing the moon. She was still unsure if she had made the right decision to leave.

* * *

— — —

Sleep had embraced her sometime during the early hours of the morning. A cold hand shook Rin softly and she opened her eyes, immediately meeting Kohaku's dark orbs.

"Forgive me for waking you up, Rin. We've run into some trouble."

She sat up quickly, scanning her environment. Kirara had apparently made a landing in a small clearance. Behind the young man, Rin noticed he had taken some time to make camp, as there was a fire close by and Kagome's old sleeping bag lain out. Rin glanced around the still, dark night, but didn't notice a danger of sorts.

She turned back to Kohaku and whispered, "What is it?"

"Kirara lost Taro's scent, so we landed. If we don't have anything else to replace the scent, we'll have to be on our way back home."

Huffing in annoyance, Rin spotted her belongings near the sleeping bag. Walking over to them, she took out the scroll Taro had written to her.

"He wrote this to me. I suppose it can be useful if his scent still lingers among the paper and ink."

Kohaku's face lightened up and called Kirara forth, who quickly took a sniff of the scroll. "With this, we'll be back on track in no time! I'm glad for it."

"I'm also glad, Kohaku." The maiden smiled at him and patted Kirara. "Will we return to the air anytime soon?"

"As soon as the sun warms the day. I suggest you take the sleeping bag. I wouldn't want you to get ill."

Rin shook her head fervently. "Your hands are terribly cold, Kohaku! You need it more than I do. Besides, I'm wearing a sturdy kosode and shawl. Should I wake before you, I'll prepare a small breakfast for the three of us," she winked as Kohaku clapped and Kirara purred.

"Awesome! And here I thought you were pissed at me," Kohaku chuckled lightly.

Rin rolled her eyes, settling herself near the fire once more and watched Kohaku do the same. It wasn't long before she heard him snoring, and she turned on her side, away from him to face Kirara's enlarged form. The cat demon's fur was wonderfully soft, reminding her of the man she loved.

 _Lord Sesshomaru's fur is kinda like this… softer, less tangled_ , she giggled, running a hand through it.

 _I'll be home as soon as I can._

* * *

— — —

It wasn't long after they were back in the sky that the landslide came into view. Rin gulped, feeling anxious as ever.

"This is the spot where I saw him last…" Kohaku muttered in shock.

As soon as Kirara landed, the group surveyed the area in hopes to find signs of life. Mounts of debris and mass graves covered much of the land, evidence that people tried to clean the mess.

Rin found a shovel by one of the graves, and walking over untouched land, she instructed her company to search for corpses.

The sounds of loud clinking and pants filled the day. Everyone around the beauty was busy at work. Kohaku was already dripping in sweat—despite the cold—and she watched as he pulled out a man, studied him for a bit, and then carried the body to where Kirara was sniffing about.

 _Will we find you, Taro?_ She observed the cat demon shake her head at a grave, and walk to another. _I just hope it's not me that does._

She turned back, and with all her might, made a large scoop into the dirt. The shovel immediately hit something hard.

She kneeled, clawing the dirt away, yelling Kohaku's name out.

"Rin, what is it?!"

"I think it's a man!" Her hands uncovered a body part still in armor, and she flinched, falling backwards. Kohaku caught her quickly, settling her down before digging with his hands as well.

"Oh."

"Is… is it him?" she asked, trembling.

"It's a woman," Kohaku frowned, pulling her corpse out. Rin came forward, studying her.

It was so strange to find a woman wearing armor, a soldier's armor, nowadays. Sure, Sango and Kagome both protected the village from time to time, but they never joined the infantry. Rin glanced over at the corpse's robes. They were of the lowest quality, something only the poorest of peasants wore.

"Hmm, maybe she joined the army to help out her husband?" Rin asked. Kohaku shrugged and carried the body to a grave.

* * *

— — —

Several hours past, and more corpses were uncovered. Some men, some women, no children.

It was obvious to Rin after a while that this was an "entertaining" village. Some women were nude, others clothed in loosely woven cotton. And it appeared as if they had been playing a game with the soldiers during the time of the landslide, since many of the women were dressed in armor. Rin pointed her observations to Kohaku while he snorted, trying to hide the discomfort so noticeable on his face.

Eventually, they could find no more bodies hidden in the dirt, so after prayer for the dead and setting up their camp, the group decided to come together to rest.

"No Taro or the village men," the beauty frowned while fixing a small meal for the group.

"Which is good, you know," Kohaku said as Rin gave him a funny look, "because that means he wasn't at the brothels with the army."

"So where the hell is he?"

"I don't know. Here's where I saw him last. Maybe we could continue going north."

Rin didn't respond to that, and focused herself on serving the meal instead. Kohaku and Kirara thanked her, and the group ate in silence.

There was an uneasy feeling that settled in her stomach as Rin thought about going much more north. The fact that she was so far from the village already made her uncomfortable, but also her limited days put her in a tight situation. If Sesshomaru returned to the village before she did, he'd feel betrayed and dishonored. And that was the last time she wanted him to feel.

"We can't search every piece of the Northern lands, Kohaku," she spoke, breaking the quietude of supper.

He looked up, chopsticks still by his mouth. "You wish against it?"

Contemplating, Rin sighed heavily and nodded.

Kohaku gave the beauty a weak smile and patted her shoulder. "It's okay that we didn't find him. Kami knows we looked all over this place."

Her cinnamon eyes met his dark ones. "In all honestly, I think it would have broken my heart if we found him. But alas, we were able to bury the dead, and now they'll rest in peace."

The demon slayer agreed. "How about we wash before we head back to the village then?" he suggested, "That way, we return clean, and you can change into another set of clothing."

"Excellent. I'll head over to the river with Kirara while you gather our belongings," Rin said, standing up and stretching.

"I'll keep guard from a distance. Don't undress completely. We don't know where we are exactly and what kind of people and demons wander around here."

"Noted."

* * *

— — —

She was absolutely filthy. Much to her embarrassment, the clear water around her turned a murky brown.

And it wasn't just her arms and legs, but her clothing as well. The beauty stood there, unsure if she should take off her shawl and blue wrap skirt and wash them.

Looking over her shoulder, Rin noticed Kirara's tiny form splashing about. _If she's without worries, why shouldn't I be as well?_ With that in mind, Rin took them off, rubbing the garments quickly to take off as much dirt as possible.

Of course, when she noticed how clean the wrap skirt and shawl became, Rin wanted to take off her pink kosode too. It wasn't wise to be completely undressed, but there was no one around. Besides, the beauty wouldn't be naked anyways, for she wore her under kosode beneath the pink one.

She slid the garment off, and washed it.

Rin laid out the clothing to dry on a rock, and she closed her eyes for a while, letting her mind run through the things she wanted to do once she got home.

Sesshomaru didn't make plans for them in the upcoming days, but she supposed they would visit the market soon. Or maybe, they would visit Asa like they had last night, and Dan would be there to join them for tea.

The beauty smiled at the thought, and took out the kanzashi in her hair, letting long, raven locks tumble down into the water. She sighed in contentment, and after the cold air and water got to her, stood up, and walked to the shore.

While Rin was squeezing her clothing dry, Kirara suddenly turned into her enlarged form. The maiden quickly changed into her still-wet pink kosode, unsure if this was a sign of danger approaching them.

In an instant, the cat demon jumped across the river, disappearing into the forest.

Silence.

"Kohaku?" Rin chirped, afraid to be in the dim evening alone.

No response.

She took a quick glance towards the cat demon's direction, and looked back in the direction of their camp. In a swift movement, Rin gathered her wrap skirt and shawl in hand and hurriedly walked back to the safe haven.

"Halt."

Rin stopped, tensing up.

 _This isn't Ko—_

"I came back to visit the brothel, but it seems as if the landslide took it away. I'm glad the most beautiful woman survived though," the man chuckled, "It's a shame that I don't remember seeing you last time."

Rin sensed him behind her, and she clutched her kanzashi tightly, ready to strike.

"No worries, we'll just have to make some memories now, beautiful." Rin shivered from disgust, and as soon as she could hear his breathing around her ear, she stabbed his leg, and turned around.

"You f—" Rin kicked his groin with all her might, and took off running, screaming out Kohaku's name.

She could see Kohaku running frantically to her, strapped with their belongings on his back, until she was close enough to jump into his arms.

"Oh my fucking gods, someone almost _assaulted_ me!" Rin sobbed, shaking from fear and the cold.

"Are you hurt? Where's Kirara?" he asked worried, pushing her off gently to take a quick look at her.

"She ran into the forest for whatever reason! No, I'm not hurt, but Kohaku, the man is still over there!" she cried.

"I'm going to kill the fucking bastard," he growled, removing the heavy weapon on his back.

They headed to the river, looking about, searching for the man.

Rin, still shaking and clutching onto Kohaku, glanced around the dim evening. "His blood is there," she pointed to the ground.

"He's probably on horseback," Kohaku grunted. Rin clutched his arm tighter.

"Should we go back to the campsite? Maybe Kirara returned there."

"And you really didn't notice where she ran off to?"

"No," Rin huffed.

"It's just so strange that she would leave you alone…" Kohaku seemed concerned, but nevertheless, directed them back to the campsite. They stopped abruptly once their eyes met multiple ones.

"That's the fucking wench," a man yelled. Rin didn't turn to meet whoever had spoken, for her gaze was fixed upon the large group of soldiers that stood before them.

"Fetch them. The general will decide what to do with them once we get to base," another commanded. Rin felt her knees giving in, her vision hazing up.

"I won't let them do anything to you, Rin," Kohaku whispered while the men approached them.

The beauty's eyes watered and closed as soldiers tie them up and made them kneel on the ground.

Before she could reply, a powerful blow knocked her out.

* * *

— — —

"A woman?"

"A _beautiful_ woman!"

W-What? Rin opened her eyes slowly, noticing the whispering, armor-clad soldiers that stood all around her.

"Man, just look at her…"

"Never seen a face like hers…"

"Or body…" She looked away from the group, remembering that the pink kosode she had put on so quickly had never been properly tied. She didn't want to imagine what they were looking at.

"Damn…"

"I call first!" Her eyes met the man's who spoke, his dark eyes desperate and lustful. _I will cut your fucking ba—_

"Fuck off, I do!"

"Bastard!"

The men began arguing amongst themselves, appearing to almost break out in a fist fight. Her head began to pound as she shifted from them, disgusted.

"Lay a hand on me, and I'll make sure this is your last day alive," the beauty warned. The men stopped, staring at her once again.

"Did y'all hear this wench? I ought to be the one who teaches you a lesson, after all, you fucking stabbed me," a man in the crowd yowled.

Rin glared at him as he parted the crowd. Though he had been the one at the river, she realized she never got a glimpse of him. He appeared to be malnourished and desperate standing before her. Unlike the other soldiers who stood in attention, he was lame but jittery at the same time. Rin made a ruthful laugh at him.

"Do it," she dared, spitting at his armor.

Gasps could be heard from the crowd and the man rose his hand while Rin closed her eyes, awaiting the strike. Instead, she heard someone shoving themselves about and coming between the two.

"You fucking fool! This is Princess Rin!" a soldier panted. Her eyes snapped open at once. Never had she been more relieved to hear the fake title that carried no power. Nevertheless, it caused a great discomfort throughout the men.

Some began to walked away immediately out of transparent shame and fear. Those that stayed quickly cut the ropes that bounded the maiden, and she sighed in relief, turning to the soldier who was now kneeling before her.

"Forgive these men, I beg you, my lady. They are not from our village, you see. These are the headmaster's friend's soldiers an—"

"Where is the demon slayer?" She didn't want to waste time speaking to him.

"He was taken after he killed a soldier, my lady."

Rin hid a tremble, fearing that Kohaku was in much more danger than she was. "Take me to him at once."

"Princess, I don't believe tha—"

"I didn't ask for your opinion," she spat. The soldier averted his frightened eyes.

Anyone who was from Kaede's village knew better than to argue with Sesshomaru's beloved.

Though it was night, torches revealed what hid in the dark. The soldiers stood and walked beside Rin, leading her through a narrow path in the base. Apparently this was the soldiers' ultimate base, as there were at least a hundred soldiers walking about.

The leading soldier stopped in front of a white tent, gesturing at Rin to enter it. She was hesitate, but glared at the man one last time, giving him a silent warning of _"I'll kill you myself if this is a trap."_

He looked away, and she entered the tent.

At once, a repugnant smell hit her nose. She gagged, looking at the scattered carcasses throughout the tent. _Obviously a form of torture for prisoners._ After a few more steps into the large tent, she recognized Kohaku's tied body on the ground. A ragged sigh of relief exited her lips, and she settled next to his sleeping form.

 _Oh kami, he's alive._ Her cinnamon eyes watered at sight of his beaten body, his chest moving up and down slowly, and then observed the bruises and cuts on his skin where his demon slayer's uniform was slashed. _Hurt, but alive._

The young maiden shook him gently a few times before he gained consciousness. Kohaku blinked, eyes in a haze.

"Am I dead?" he asked softly. Rin bursted into tears.

"No, you dumbass," she said between sobs, "but this place might as well be hell."

He stared back at her with a pained expression.

"Please, _please_ , tell me they didn't touch you," he quivered from distress. Rin shook her head fervently, and heard him sigh. The two were quiet for a while, only Rin's soft sobs disturbing the silence from time to time.

"Listen," Kohaku said, breaking the dead air, "I want you to get out of here as soon as possible. I saw Kirara when the soldiers were taking us to camp. She was desperate to help, but kept pointing in this direction for some reason. I'll inspect the area alone."

"No, we're leaving together," Rin said firmly. "The soldier who lead me here is apparently from the village because he knew my 'title' and is fearful of it. We could get his help in escaping this place."

Kohaku looked away. "I don't think they'll let me go, but as long as you're safe, I'll be at peace."

Rin frowned at him. "Stop that. Just what exactly did you do?" she asked.

"I killed the soldier that knocked you out. Shit pissed me off."

"And then they hurt you," she mumbled faintly.

Kohaku shrugged, then winced in pain. "Eh, I've had worse," he shrugged slowly this time and smiled. Rin rolled her eyes. _Always trying to be the tough guy._

"Anyways, I should clean your cuts to avoid infection. Wh— ugh!" she bopped her hand against her head, "I have no idea what happened to our things!"

Kohaku pointed to a corner. "They threw our stuff there. Maybe you'll find the herb bag."

Rin wasted no time searching for her belongings. She pulled out the herbs bag and the first aid kit Kagome gifted her. Taking a few herbs out, the maiden identified them as ones she and the priestesses used to treat deep wounds.

"Would you believe our luck," she said in amazement.

Kohaku chuckled. Rin kneeled beside him again, undoing both the rope around his wrists and his uniform to free his abdomen, tying the cloth at his hips. She eyed the painful cuts, and she placed the herbs on top of them, massaging him there.

The demon slayer groaned in pain, complaining as Rin applied pressure to squeeze the medicine out from the leaves. "Shut up or I'll tie you back up," she threatened.

Through more groaning and complaining, Rin could hear that someone had entered the tent. She stared at Kohaku, concerned that a corrupt soldier would finish them off.

"I can't believe my damn eyes."

Rin gasped, snapping her head back to stare at the man who had entered the tent. She knew that voice anywhere.

Taro, dressed in a formal kosode and hakama, stood before the two, gaze locked on the kneeling beauty.

"P-Princess Rin? Kohaku? W-What is going on?" he stuttered, taking a small step forward. Neither the demon slayer nor beauty moved.

"I heard so much chaos outside my tent, but after I heard the soldiers mentioning your name, I ran out to find you," Taro said, coming closer to kneel and bow before Rin.

 _Is this really happening? Is he real?_

The young maiden glanced back at Kohaku whose eyes were full of tears.

"You damn bastard! And here we thought you were buried underneath the earth," Kohaku choked.

Rin's eyes brimmed with tears as she watched Kohaku weep happily. When she turned back and faced Taro's confused expression, she laughed lightly.

"We've been through so much today because of you, Taro! You see, I was told a landslide wiped out some soldiers, and because Kohaku said he last saw you in that location, we thought you had perished. But," Rin reached for her handkerchief and patted her cheeks, "we're so glad to see you alive."

Taro gave them a sad smile, and scooted over to help Kohaku on his feet.

"Let's get you guys out of here," he huffed quietly, "I hate reuniting this way."

* * *

— — —

Rin never expected to find Taro in such luxurious conditions.

For a few days now, she had pictured him being malnourished and in danger, not sitting across a table, sipping tea and eating crab and rice like a king.

Taro had directed them to his headquarters, an enormous tent filled with beautiful paintings and scrolls. Unlike the prisoners' tent, this one was warm and spacious, with a few clean futons lain about and spotless sleeping robes on top. Rin had assumed it for them and was feeling tired enough to sleep, but Taro insisted he feed them first.

After a few medics took care of Kohaku, they found themselves sitting before an arrangement of delicates. To their surprise, Kirara had also jumped out to meet them, purring against the beauty's legs.

All along, Kirara had memorized the scent, and when one of the soldiers who wore Taro's armor was near, she ran off to meet him. Much to her dismay, it wasn't the man she was looking for, but she remained in his vicinity after watching Kohaku and Rin being taken away.

The group started their late supper, Taro joining them here and there, allowing them to eat the majority of it.

"You act like you've never eaten crab before," the young man teased at Kohaku's over-the-top enthusiasm.

"I haven't had this in _months_ ," Kohaku chuckled, embarrassed.

Rin giggled, and took a sip of her tea. _What a change of events. One minute we think we're about to die, and the other we're eating crab and dressed in fine attire._

She looked down at the kimono she had changed into: a beautiful, yellow kosode with a green butterfly-printed wrap skirt. It hadn't been her intention to change into her finer working attire, but Taro had practically begged her to dress up for supper. She was supposed to wear this when they would make their trip back home, but now she would have to settle with simpler attire. Rin felt the presence of someone staring at her, and she looked up, meeting Taro's dark eyes.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" he asked softly, "I hope the dry clothing and food are to your standards."

Rin smiled, nodding graciously. "Thank you for providing us with thoughtful commodities, young mas— I mean general," she grinned.

Taro blushed a deep red. "Haha, yeah, that's what I am now. It's the least I can do," he said, running a hand through his long, black hair, "I just can't believe you guys are really here."

"Alas we are. Our trip was only to make sure you safe, dear friend. I'm afraid Kohaku and I will be leaving after sunrise."

Taro frowned, unpleased. "Certainly you can stay for a few days. I'll make sure to take good care of you both. Whatever you want," his eyes locked with cinnamon brown, "you can have."

Rin turned to face Kohaku, who was still eating. Their eyes met, and he immediately knew she was telling him that they couldn't stay longer.

The demon slayer cleared his throat. "Well, you see Taro, though we'd love to stay, a war zone isn't ideal for women like Rin. She can clearly defend herself when she needs to, but I'd prefer she return to peaceful village life."

Rin sighed, meeting his eyes again. _Thank you._

Taro stoked his chin, pondering. "I'm still certain a few days won't do you wrong, my lady. This is considered a 'safe zone' and we always have at least two hundred soldiers guarding the base. Around a thousand are in the mountains fighting right now. And," he turned to Kohaku, "I could use your knowledge and wisdom to help me form better strategies. We lost alot of men in the landslide," he grumbled.

"Unfortunate to lose men while indulging in women," Rin said, raising a brow.

"Come again?"

"Your soldiers were wiped out at the brothels, general," she stated. Taro shook his head in disappointment.

"Yeah, we were heading down the valley because the weather was becoming bad, but the army found the brothels. We stayed there for a night before I told them that I wanted to head back up, and some decided to stay and play games with the women," Taro sighed.

"I know damn well you wanted to stay too," Kohaku teased, "after all, I know you from the times you accompanied me on small trips."

Taro glared at him through narrowed eyes. "Shut the hell up. Don't act like I don't have stories about you too, Kohaku."

"I'm a clean man, Taro, you _don't_ have stories on me," the demon slayer responded with a sly smile.

"Shut up."

Rin rolled her eyes at their bickering.

"If you two could please stop with the immaturity, that would be great. I'm going to sleep. I want to be well rested before heading back to the village tomorrow," she stood up, and stretched a bit. Taro immediately followed the same action.

"No! I-I mean, er, I'd love if you could please spent at least three nights with us. Not just for my sake, but for the village men who haven't realized that you've arrived, my lady. It would be of great encouragement to them," he spoke, "what do you say?"

Rin sighed heavily, feeling trapped. A part of her told her to leave now that she knew Taro was alive, but another part told her to stay. _It would be nice to see the villagers again. And it would be nice to enjoy a little time away from the village as well. Besides, I don't have anything important to do back home. And Lady Kaede granted me permission._

 _And Lord Sesshomaru won't be returning for six more nights. We_ could _stay for just a tad bit longer. That settles it then._

Rin met his onyx eyes and smiled. "Alright," she said in semi-mock defeat, and watched Taro pop a bottle of sake.

She dismissed herself from Kirara and the men, and went over to a dark corner of the tent to change into a sleeping kosode. Rin inhaled the fresh scent of the tidy robe, and happily skipped to a futon further from the rest, using her shawl as a blanket.

Rin could still hear the men bicker and laugh, but she closed her eyes and let the grip of sleep embrace her to end a stressful day.

* * *

— — —

Dawn arrived, and Rin shifted sleepily on top of futon, a little closer to the ground.

Her head still felt a bit groggy, but sleep continued to embrace her comfortably and she laid still once again.

She almost closed her eyes again before realizing there was also an _actual_ grip around her waist.

The pair of arms pulled her back to middle of the futon, settling her against a bulky chest. Rin's eyes widened with distressed, scared for her life for what was to come.

She waited a moment, realizing that the man was still asleep because of the slow and deep breaths he made. Rin struggled to calm herself, and looked down at her body.

She was still completely clothed, so the man had not tried to hurt her. _At least, not yet._

Conscious of her movements, Rin shifted slowly to come face to face with the gripping man.

When she had completely turned around, she saw that the man's face was partially covered with his long, black locks. The sleeping robe parted enough so that she could see his muscular chest, some places decorated with scars.

Rin gulped and focused her eyes on his face once again. Though she had a feeling of who it was, she reached over to part the hair away, and made an audible gasp.

She had the slightest feeling it was him, but hated it now that it was confirmed.

 _Taro!? Why!?_

He mumbled incoherent words in his sleep, and shifted, pulling the maiden against him once more. Her eyes shut and body trembled in fear.

She needed to leave this place as soon as possible.

* * *

.oOo.

 _AN: Sorry for the delay! I wrote this chapter a while back and hated it so I decided to delete it all and start from scratch. I probably wrote about nine drafts, so I hope you enjoyed the final draft._

 _I will be trying to upload monthly or bi-monthly, depending on how much writing time I get between nursing school and life obligations._

 _As always, thanks for the love and support! I absolute fangirl over y'alls reviews._

 _But now, let's be serious, is our Rin going to be okay? Hmm…_


	9. Chapter 9

_AN: Assuming Inuyasha is T-rated, this chapter should also be fitting for its rating._

* * *

Chapter 9

With the arrival of morning came movement from the soldiers around the base, and Rin knew Taro would awaken soon.

Wrapped in his arms, she had no choice but to plan how to get out of this ordeal.

There were two options. The first being she'd wake Taro up and immediately ask what the hell his problem was. Growing up with him, she knew Taro was patient, but his buttons could be easily pushed and he'd unleash his temper. If she couldn't be strong and stand her ground against him and leave the base, Rin had a plan to strike and knock him out. Sango had long ago taught her a few tricks in case things couldn't be solved diplomatically, and because her friend Sayo had also shown her how to pierce skin with her kanzashi, Rin had little to fear.

Of course, Rin only hoped she would result to violence should he become violent.

 _Taro, violent?_ _Yeah, he's a soldier and has seen his great share of war but…_

Rin took a peek at him.

Unlike her with a racing heartbeat and frantic thoughts, Taro was at bliss. Black hair covered a bit of his face once more, hiding the handsome visage from view. His tan skin was warm against hers, heat hugging all the curves in her body every time he pulled the beauty close.

 _With his arms around me like this, this man is much more daring than violent, I'll say._

This man, this warrior, this general of an army, was also her friend.

When Rin had left the village, her goal was to find Taro alive and well, and alas, here he was! And though the current situation was uncomfortable, there was a piece of joy in her nervous heart that she couldn't deny.

It was crazy to think she planned to hurt him, but after all, she went through just to find him, there was no way Rin could hurt Taro.

 _Okay…second option_ , she sighed defeated.

Moving her body a bit, Rin scanned the vicinity around them. Apparently the men hadn't cleaned up after dinner last night, and scattered were two bottles of sake and few dishes. There were also broken fragments of cups glistening in the faint light, giving off the aura of danger. Nevertheless, Rin dismissed it, hoping to find another body asleep in the tent, but was disappointed to find out it was just them.

Alone.

 _Strange, where did Kohaku go?_

Next to the changing screen, the maiden spotted the demon slayer uniform that was still folded neatly on top of her torn kimono, exactly where they had placed them after they changed into fine attire the night before.

If he had sensed danger, Kohaku would have changed into it, no matter how ripped up it was.

Comfort swelled within her, and Rin relaxed back into Taro's arms.

 _Ugh, Taro's arms._

The second option was simply speaking to him after breakfast, explaining once more that a warlike scenery was not ideal for a woman such as herself. Regardless of what Taro would say, Rin would find Kohaku and Kirara, and return to the village, proceeding to act like nothing happened when Kaede asked how the trip was.

And especially when Sesshomaru arrived at the village.

 _It sounds so easy, but will it be?_ Rin closed her eyes and sighed, hoping things weren't as complicated as they seemed.

* * *

— — —

Sometime while Rin was lost in her thoughts, a couple of soldiers marched outside the tent. They were chatty but sounded worried, wondering if Taro was up yet. None were brave enough to find out.

"Do you think the general is awake?" a soldier asked.

As if responding, Taro snored in Rin's ear. The beauty rolled her eyes.

 _No, he's still asleep._

"Well," another grumbled, "seeing as how he missed this morning's meeting, I doubt he is."

"Perhaps one of us should wake him up!"

"Good idea, private! Go on ahead and shake up the boss!"

"N-n-no! Not m-me, sir," the soldier quivered.

"Do not hesitate to complete an order from an outranking soldier, private. Go on before I push you in!"

"Y-yes, s-sir."

Rin shut her eyes as soon as she heard the steps of the entering soldier.

"Whoa," he gasped, obviously from the view of the two on the futon. "He sure is sleeping well…"

Clinking steps approached the futon, and Rin felt the soldier shake Taro's form.

"General? S-Sir? Please forgive me, but I have a message for you."

The shaking was enough to wake up Taro, and he groaned bitterly, releasing his grip on Rin while turning to the soldier.

"Ugh, what is it, private?" Taro asked annoyed, voice heavy with sleep.

"You've missed your daily meeting, sir, so we came to check on you."

Another groan escaped Taro, and the maiden heard him slapping his forehead. "Crap. T-Thank you. Let the others know to meet me at our usual tent in a few. You're dismissed."

"Yes, sir."

The soldier left the tent, leaving Rin and Taro alone once more.

"Ugh, my freaking head is pounding… can't believe I missed the damn meeting," he complained, noisily getting out of bed. Rin could hear his feet touch the ground and he made a few steps before stopping completely.

 _Hm… Why'd he stop?_ The beauty's heartbeat raced wildly as the seconds past, hoping to appear in deep sleep.

"Man, this morning is already too eventful for me," Taro chuckled darkly before letting out a pained noise.

Rin heard him moving about the tent again, getting dressed.

"Exactly why I hate drinking with Kohaku," he muttered, "fucking bastard stays sober and I blackout. Now Princess Rin's going to kill me for climbing into bed with her, but I didn't even mean too! _Ugh_."

 _So it was an accident?! How glorious! I knew my friend wouldn't betray me!_

The beauty's heart burst with glee, but she remained still while the sounds of Taro changing filled the air.

Daring to take a peek, Rin spied Taro washing his upper-body with a wet rag, clattering his teeth from the cold. He continued to mumble as he dried up, and once satisfied, Taro reached for his kosode and fixed it into place.

Both the formal hakama and kosode were tailored according to his bulky and strong body with the purpose of showcasing the muscles underneath them. He tied his long hair into a ponytail, appearing content with himself while studying his form in a looking glass. Taro pressed a finger to his temple, whining.

"I need this hangover to disappear quickly. I can't be leading men feeling sick as a dog," he scowled. He appeared to be ready to leave the tent, and Rin closed her eyes in anticipation. Should Taro turn around any moment now, he'll think I'm still asleep.

Heavy steps approached the futon again, this time belonging to Taro, and the close sounds of fabric shifting meant that he was now kneeling beside her.

Rin held her breath while his fingers tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"I do hope you'll forgive me, princess. It wasn't my intention to fall asleep next to you," his voice was sad, apologetic. "Sleep well."

There was some hesitation in his movements, which sounded like he was rocking back and forth, but then the general let out a groan when another soldier called for him to come outside.

Rin only assumed by the absence of noise meant she was finally alone in the tent, and she peeked an eye open again, satisfied to see she was right.

"Finally," she sighed in relief, getting up. "This morning has _also_ been too eventful for me."

* * *

— — —

Rin sat across Kohaku, watching him through narrowed eyes.

It annoyed her to find him overly cheerful while she was conflicted. He had apparently slept well enough that he was cracking jokes with Taro, even though he was still covered in bloody bandages from the night before.

The beauty sighed in discontentment.

"Isn't this broth wonderful, Rin? Haha, joyous morn- Rin why the hell haven't you tried your food yet?" he barked.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not hungry actually."

Earlier when she had left Taro's tent, the soldiers immediately directed her to where Taro and Kohaku were having breakfast. Rin was surprised to find the men in deep conversation, not even noticing her presence when she walked in, but brushed it off as she hoped to have a moment with Kohaku once he was finished. Nevertheless, the men continued their talk, drawing out maps of sorts to ensure a victory for the good lord's army that Taro commanded.

It was Rin's mistake to sigh heavily when she noticed that the men weren't going to acknowledge her, and Kohaku's serious demeanor turned into a cheerful one as he turned back to his food.

That is, until he saw Rin's untouched tray.

"You need to be strong in this cold weather. Eat and drink, I cannot have you go back to the village weak. Lord Sesshomaru will be most unkind to me," Kohaku frowned, taking a sip of his tea.

 _An opportunity._

"Come on Kohaku, don't get angry with Princess Rin. Maybe I co-"

"Ah yes, dear Kohaku, you're certainly right! My strength must not waver!" Rin interrupted cheerfully. The men exchanged a confused look. "Does my dear friend have a moment to spare? We need to discuss some things about this cold weather."

Kohaku gave her a curious glance. "Of course Rin." They stood up, pardoning themselves while Taro smiled, and walked to the outside of the tent.

"What's with you, Rin? You're being strange," Kohaku spoke slowly, not wanting the guards listening in their conversation.

"Look, I don't know how to say this, so I'll just blurt it out. Taro, in his drunken state, climbed into my futon last night," Kohaku's eyes widened at the words. "So I just want to know how the tent ended up with broken dishes and the general snuggling beside me. I expected you to protect me," Rin stared at him angrily.

"Rin... Rin I'm sorry, truly I am. Let me explain. After you went to bed, Taro and I were playing a drinking game. We betted on who would get the warmest futon in the room, but I saw Taro being his usual light-weight self and my damn heart couldn't let him grow _weak_ from sake," Kohaku said sheepishly. "So I called off the bet and let him win, and he celebrated by throwing some dishes on the ground. I was sitting closeby, so a couple of shards hit me, sending me to the medics again where I ended up knocking out."

"So basically it's your fault for that uncomfortable awakening," Rin said, folding her arms.

"Rin, forgive me," Kohaku look down, not wanting to meet the beauty's eyes.

Rin shook her head, waving her hand about. "Even though I know the story now, it doesn't change the fact that I want to leave. Let's fetch Kirara and return home. We found Taro alive. Our goal was accomplished."

The demon slayer sighed. "I wish I could say yes, but I made arrangements with Taro and need to accompany him to the battlefield for a while. It'll just be for today and we can leave tomorrow afternoon when I make another strategy for Taro. What do you say?"

"You mean," her eyes widened, "that I have to be at this base alone with all these men that entire time?!"

"No, no! We'll be leaving for a bit and returning this evening. I've made arrangements for Kirara to stay behind with you during the day."

"Kohaku, please let me go with you," Rin insisted, "I don't leave me here." The maiden could see the resistance in his eyes and he shook his head.

"Your presence will bring too much atten-"

"Lord Sesshomaru will be _most_ unkind to you," she warned, using his words against him.

"Fuck yeah he will be when talk about the ' _beautiful princess_ ' on the Northern battlefield reaches his ears."

Rin gritted her teeth as Kohaku stared her down. _Like hell I'm going to lose to him right now._

"Are you trying to lose your head, Kohaku? Milord's concern lies in my wellbeing, so he'd want me to be in your vicinity, a man whom he trusts."

A moment passed by and Kohaku raised his hands in defeat, sighing bitterly. "Fine. Let's go finish breakfast so that we may leave quickly."

Rin grinned triumphantly, reentering the tent with Kohaku in toll where Taro, as expected, still sat in the same spot drinking tea. Rin kneeled before the low table, realizing that there was different food on her tray now.

"Princess," the maiden met Taro's stare, "I've asked the chef to quickly prepare you some rice and seaweed. I know it's not much, but maybe you'll like this better than the broth."

Rin glanced at the food, feeling ashamed. _This whole time I've been distrusting of him, angry with him for violating my personal space even if he was drunk, yet he remains a gentleman. Maybe I've been wrong for making a big deal about it.._.

"Is everything all right, my lady?" Taro asked concerned.

Rin smiled sweetly before bowing. "Thank you for the kind gesture, friend. Your hospitality does not go unnoticed."

"Anytime," the general grinned. He turned to face Kohaku. "Let's get going. I need to organize the men."

Rin ate her rice, watching Kohaku fold his arms and shake his head.

"No, we must wait for our lady Rin. She'll be joining us."

Taro's happy demeanor fell. "What? No. Princess Rin stays."

"Sorry pal, but Rin is coming. I have orders from Lord Sesshomaru to keep my eyes on her."

Taro sucked his teeth. "We just can't allow women to enter the battlefield! The men need to be sharp, not distracted!"

"Because you don't want them ending up like those in the landslide, huh?" Rin asked, becoming irritated at his disdain. "I'm not trying to get their attention, I just want to accompany the person I came with. And if your uneasiness lies on my looks, Kohaku informed me outside that kimonos are not ideal for weather like this. He suggested I wear a hakama," she lied smoothly. Kohaku sipped his tea, keeping his eyes on the maiden.

"Ugh, this talk is triggering my hangover," Taro sulked. "I won't argue with you then. Back at my tent there's a hakama laying around. I doubt it'll fit, but something is something, right?"

"Right," Rin agreed, smug smile sitting on her face as she ate.

* * *

"We'll be coming up to the base shortly, so don't be alarmed when the demons or warriors come greet us. Just let me handle everything."

Rin nodded at Taro's words, following close behind on horseback. They had been traveling for a short distance in a large group, but the cold air and freezing winds made the trip unbearable. Not to mention that the silence between their party was so cringeworthy that not even Kohaku tried to crack a few jokes.

 _Obviously they're pissed I had to tag along_ , Rin observed. Kohaku had become a pouty mess while Taro masked his emotions behind commands.

Rin watched Taro bob on his black stallion, the same one he had left in the day he asked her to marry him when he returned. _Same horse, same long black hair, same face, same voice, same attire, but a different man._

 _War changed him. Though he's warm to me, he's cold to everyone around him._

"Rin catch up," he ordered. _Well kinda warm. Douchey in front of others because he's a "general" now._

"Yo bastard, how much more? It's about to start snowing and we haven't even approached the first tent," Kohaku whined, shivering in a large shawl on top of Kirara.

"Stop acting like you've never endured snow! Just a few more steps up the hill," Taro pointed forward. Rin kicked her horse to a trot and caught up on Kohaku's side.

"Your boy sure is being rough on us all of a sudden," the maiden whispered. Kohaku rolled his eyes.

"It's annoying as hell, but I understand why. Taro can't be soft around his men anymore, especially after losing so many in the landslide. He talked to me last night about all the hardships he's been through up here."

"Well bipolar Taro doesn't sit well with me," Rin scoffed. The demon slayer shrugged and patted Kirara when he noticed Taro slowing down.

"My lady and gentlemen," Taro announced, stopping at the mouth of a field, "we're here. Stay put while I speak to a comrade."

"Yes, sir," soldiers responded.

Rin took a quick note of her surroundings. _Nothing out of the ordinary_ , she thought, looking at the ratty tents. She saw Taro coming view again, calling them forward and splitting up the soldiers to a few small tents while Kohaku, Rin, and Kirara followed him into a larger one. It wasn't as fancy as the one that belonged to him back at base, but it was kept pristine for a man of his stature. Another man was there waiting for him and Taro urgently unscrolled a map and began strategizing with the soldier.

"My friend Kohaku is a skilled demon slayer that travels to and fro and inferred that the enemy is using weaponry with demonic powers. If we can gather them up instead of destroying them, then a monk can exercise the malignant spirits from them and we can finish the war swiftly. Let's send group A here," Taro said placing his finger on the map, "and group B south of them. Victory will be ours soon!" he exclaimed.

The soldier looked at him astonished. "My, my, general, these _are_ excellent plans! We'll carry out the orders right away."

Taro grinned smugly, turning to Kohaku and Rin who stood behind him. "It's thanks to my friends who made an unexpected trip. Please tell the chef to prepare a hearty lunch for us today."

Rin opened her mouth to protest, thinking he was demanding too much from his tired men, but Kohaku shook his head, stopping her. "Taro just wants to pamper us. Let him," he whispered. He stepped forward, joining the men in war talk. They continued speaking, writing in scrolls, never once turning to the maiden.

 _I feel so out of place..._

The beauty raised her hand to her temple, feeling a headache about to form. _Ugh, I don't know how much more I can endure here._

While the demon slayer pointed at dots on the map, Rin headed to the opening of the tent.

"I'm going to ride my horse for a bit, I don't feel so well," she announced. Kohaku waved at her without looking up, a signaling he trusted the vicinity. It was all Rin needed to see and she rapidly made her way to her horse, climbing it and leading it into the woods, away from the tents, from everyone.

* * *

Snow blanketed the ground by the time Rin's headache had subsided, and now that she felt better, she decided to head back.

The maiden hadn't gotten far from her place when she noticed Taro riding his horse towards her, an expression of worry on his face.

"Is everything alright?" Rin questioned, feeling concerned herself. There was no one accompanying him, and she wondered if something happened to his men.

Taro slowed down, stopping the stallion in front of her. "Yes," he panted, clearly out of breath, "I-I just wanted to make sure you were doing fine out here."

"Well," Rin looked down, smoothing the black hakama she wore, "I seem to be managing fine by myself. I was just heading back actually."

"D-Do you mind if we take a stroll for a bit, m-my lady? I just haven't gotten to spend some time with y-you," Taro stuttered. _My, how his persona changes when he's not making orders._

"Where's Kohaku?" she asked skeptically. Though she had played innocent around Taro that morning and didn't mention nor act bothered with him, Rin didn't want him to grow bold as he had the night before.

"He's getting rebandaged and afterwards he'll be talking to the demons that are helping us. Don't worry about him," he said confidently. Taro guided his horse in front of her, looking over his shoulder to address her. "So what do you say?"

Rin chewed her lip. _Why am I making such a big deal out of this? He's my childhood friend!_ "Well okay, lead the way, general," she replied.

Taro smiled brightly at her answer and turned around, leading them deeper into the forest and into a clearing. Rin stopped her horse beside his, admiring the peaceful scenery.

"I know how much you like snow and flowers," Taro said, still smiling, "so I wanted to show you this field during spring, but winter is greeting us instead."

"And how do you know I like the snow?" Rin cocked an eyebrow, playful tone in her voice. It felt nice to let her guard down around him.

"Well, I do recall watching you make snowmen with Lord Sesshomaru whenever he visited the village in winter. You looked so happy during those times!" he laughed.

 _Lord Sesshomaru..._

"In fact, you've always been happy when he stops by."

 _Because I'm in love with him..._

"But sad when he departs," Taro spoke in a serious tone. Rin gazed into his black eyes. He was remembering the time he found her crying after she banished Sesshomaru from coming back to the village.

She looked away, focusing her eyes on her stallion's black mane. "The reason those snow days at the village made me so happy was because it reminded me of the time I traveled with milord. It snowed so much once that he bought me boots to protect my feet and Kohaku and Master Jaken played with me while milord rested. It's been so many years since Naraku died," Rin smiled, looking back at the general, "but the snow always takes me back to those days."

"I'm glad for it then," he said, content. They sat there quietly for a bit, only the horses making a few noises here and there.

"That day I found you crying..." Taro began, looking at Rin. She nodded, encouraging him to continue. "Well that day, I promised myself that I'd never hurt you, never make you shed a tear. But I've failed and the proof is you being here in the war-ravaged North," he said sheepishly. "So now, I promise myself that I'll make you as happy as you get when it snows," he blushed.

Rin watched him afar, knowing where he was taking this. "But you do make me happy, dear friend."

"No, not the same happiness you have when you see me or Kohaku or Lady Kagome. I crave to see the same happiness that blooms within you each time Lord Sesshomaru visits you."

 _Does he know!? Did Kohaku tell him!?_

"It's different with milord, Taro. No one could ever come close to how he makes me feel," she admitted, keeping her eyes on the sleeves of her pink kosode. Hope he gets the message.

"I know that he means a great deal to you princess, so that's why when I get back home, the first thing I'm going to do is speak to him. Princess Rin," Taro said, placing his hand on her shoulder, "I fully intent on fulfilling the promises I wrote in the scroll. I long for you."

"Ah, yes," Rin shifted uncomfortably, causing his hand to slide off, "you wish to live out your dream of us walking hand in hand around the village." Rin eyed him. Taro blushed slightly, fingers drifting through his mane.

"I do. When I win the war, I'll go home and make you my wife. I know our last talk at the village wasn't pleasant, but I'm a different man now. A man of status and wealth. A man worthy of you," he said softly.

Rin gazed into the clearing, trying to hide her emotions from him. He was so in love with her, but she loved someone else. Someone who completely loved her back too.

"I can't become anyone's wife, Taro," she declared. Taro looked confused and she sighed, hating to go back on the topic of marriage. "Lord Sesshomaru does not want me to marry anyone. He claims there is no man worthy of me, and I agree."

"Nonsense Rin! You will let his lordship decide your life for you!?"

Rin laughed darkly. "I wouldn't even have a life if it wasn't for milord."

"Rin... I-I love you."

"...And that's problematic..." she sighed.

Taro led his horse in front of hers, blocking her view of the clearance. "I don't believe that will bring you happiness. A woman such as yourself should already be married, should already have a family waiting for her at home, should-"

"So _you_ want to decide my life for me, Taro?" she interrupted, pissed. "I was brought back to life by Lord Sesshomaru and ever since we've been inseparable. I plan to die following him. I'll follow him into _hell_ if I have to," she said defiantly, pulling the reins on her horse, leading him in direction of the tent.

Taro gasped behind her. "My, it sounds as if you've fallen for a _demon_ , Rin!"

 _Oh kami, I didn't want to have this talk here._

"All you need to know is that I will be with Lord Sesshomaru forever. His plans are just and fit," she said without turning to look at him. The sounds of hooves catching up penetrated the silence, and Taro galloped his horse to stop in front of hers once more.

"Let me be the one you find happiness in. You will be miserable following a demon, my lady. No _man_ will want to marry you if you continue to have the demon lord by your side, and you deserve a happy ending," he ended coldly, staring her down.

"And that's exactly why there is no _man_ of my worth. Do me a favor and don't press this matter anymore. You won't get far," she scowled. Rin tried maneuvering her horse around him, but he continued to block her path.

"What is he planning to do with you? Answer me," he snarled. Rin jerked her head, frightened by his tone.

"I don't even know myself, Taro, but my lord concern lies on my wellbeing," she echoed her words from before, "so I have the uttermost faith in him."

The general sat there, black eyes distant. Rin gulped and looked around, unsure if she was safe anymore. _This conversation turned sour so fast, I just need to end this._

A dark chuckle escaped him, rustling his armor about. Cinnamon eyes locked with his once more as a mocking smile formed on his face. "So," he laughed, "I was right to be angry with you at the village. ' _What guy will ever have you_ ' I had asked, and you brushed me off like I've been some commoner. But then I told you that I will make you my wife one day. And I don't ever give up, Princess Rin," he mocked. "Should it by love or arranged, you'll be mine."

"Taro?" Rin said, squaring her shoulders. He cocked his head towards her, watching he carefully. "Don't ever forget who I am. I won't stay here getting laughed at by an imbecile. As you call me, I _am_ Princess Rin, lady of the West, lady of Lord Sesshomaru. You will not make me do anything," she spat, and jerked her horse to gallop towards the tent. As expected, Rin could hear the heavy armor clinking right behind her.

"Rin, we haven't finished our conversation," Taro grumbled behind her.

"I don't care, I only came up North to find you, not be talked down to."

"Then let me apologize for my words."

Rin stopped her horse in front of the tent where Kirara stood. "I don't need to hear it. It won't be sincere, and I know you were speaking from the heart. I'm going home." Taro began to protest loudly, causing a bewildered Kohaku to exit the tent, standing in front of Rin's horse.

"Why are you making a scene, general? And Rin, what's with the face?" Kohaku asked.

"I want to leave. I mean it this time, no and's, if's, or but's." Kohaku scrunched his brows.

"What occurred out there?" he questioned. Rin opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by the sound of armor approaching.

"Nothing happened Kohaku," Taro stated, getting off his horse to stand in front of them. The demon slayer narrowed his eyes at him.

"Tell me what happened," Kohaku gritted his teeth. Taro shrugged, evidently annoyed.

"We were talking and she got angry."

"It's more than that. He just doesn't drop the subject of being his wife. I don't want to be his. I won't be his," Rin barked.

Kohaku shook his head, releasing his tension. "Taro, being so persistent will never work."

The general frowned, folding his arms. "I believe I deserve the most beautiful maiden in the land and that gives me enough strength to pursue her still," he turned back to his horse, climbing on top and circled them. "If you've already spoken to the demons, let's go," he directed Kohaku," I have much to do at my base."

"Good. I'll gather my stuff once we get there and we'll be on the way," Rin decided.

Taro huffed angrily. "Do as you please, my lady." And with that, he rounded up his party, disappearing into the woods.

* * *

When the group arrived at the base that evening, Kohaku informed her that he needed to get bandaged once more, since his wounds had reopened when he ran out the tent. Rin was displeased, but waved him off and walked in the direction of Taro's tent.

 _He's in there_ , Rin thought, observing the guarding soldiers at the entrance. The soldiers gestured her to go in, and with some hesitation, she stepped into the tent. At the end of the tent, Taro, shirtless and hair down, was standing by a scroll, drinking sake. He turned to face her, instant frown forming on his face.

"Thought you were leaving," he said, taking a sip.

"Kohaku needed medical help again. You know, since your men beat him so bad," she retorted. She watched Taro close his eyes and take another sip.

"Last night, I was so glad to see you. I had envisioned your stay to be different, but the tension between us is too great now to ask you to remain here."

Rin walked to the looking glass, stopping there to be across from him. "Well, it is what it is, Taro."

"I'm sorry," Taro said, raising his palm when he saw she was about to speak again. "Though my true feelings surfaced in our talks, I shouldn't have spoken to you so harshly. Just like in the village, my emotions get the best of me."

Rin eyed him as she stood next to the looking glass. "I guess I'll forgive you this time as well. I don't want to return to the village with a bitter taste in my mouth."

"How about a sweet taste then?" Taro suggested, finally grinning. He gestured Rin to come forth, but she remained still. "Relax, it's only sake."

"I don't drink."

"Fair enough," he said, walking towards her. He picked up her bags from the floor, handing it to her while taking another sip. Rin thanked him, turning back to the looking glass to fix her appearance. In the reflection, Rin could see Taro studying her with half-lidded eyes, and though it made her feel tense, she continued to work her hair into a bun, hoping she finished quick enough to leave.

The tent was poorly lit tonight, leaving the beauty to struggle and start over a few times. "Could you lighten up more candles? I can hardly see," she confessed sheepishly. Instead of replying, Taro stood right behind her, setting his cup down and running his fingers through her hair.

"Let me be of assistance, my lady." Rin stiffened at his touch, unable to speak while he combed her mane.

"I can do it myself if you just light some more candles, general," she mentioned again. Taro shook his head.

"Can't. My men told me we're bringing too much attention to the base. Perhaps the enemy has spotted this place. And besides," he said, tying her hair into a ponytail, "I also have long hair that I always fix in the darkness."

Rin stayed silent, letting him do his work. He grinned happily in the reflection, as if all the stress of the day hadn't even occurred. She envied him for that.

"Done. Tell me what you think, my lady," he pointed at the looking glass. Rin studied herself, impressed with how her perfect the bun was held by her deadly ornaments.

"It's lovely," she remarked, smiling into the looking glass. Taro grinned again, picking up his cup to drink some more.

"Good to hear, princess."

Now that her hair was done, she turned around, only to face Taro's bulky chest. "You're in my way," Rin huffed.

"You're forgetting something," he arched a brow. Rin looked up at him, confused. "The hakama. It belongs to me."

"Oh yes. I'll give it to you right away," she informed, trying to slide through a crack. Taro stood still, trapping her in place. The maiden arched her own brow this time. "If you want your hakama, I need to change out of it," she hissed, patience lost.

"Well then change, my lady. Unless you need help disrobing," he whispered.

A chill ran down Rin's spine.

The combination of sake, ill-lit tent, and shirtless man did not appeal to her in any way. Rin shook her head, pushing his chest aside. "Just give me some privacy so I can go."

"Don't you have helpers that dress you? Let me help you _undress_ ," he breathed, running his hand to the front of the hakama.

Her heart began to race wildly, and she slapped his hand away, pushing him with all her might, finally able to get out the corner. Taro stared at her stunned.

"How dare you suggest such things to me! I am not like those _brothel_ women you lay with!" Rin shouted. Taro frowned, walking towards her. She finally noticed why he was so bold again.

His eyes were glassy from the sake.

 _He's drunk_.

"All you've done is get mad at me today! I'm sick of this! I need a damn walk," he complained. Taro picked up his kosode from the floor, tying it up messily, and headed to the exit.

Rin rolled her eyes. She didn't want to fight a drunken man. "It's been all you today. You just don't know your boundaries."

Taro looked at her for a moment while he put on his armor. "If I don't see you again tonight, have a safe trip. But if you decide to stay..." his voice trailed and Rin followed his stare to the futon in the middle of the tent. She looked at him in disgust. "You can sleep there again tonight. If you wish."

 _Fat chance._ "No thank you."

Taro gave her a disappointed smile as he gathered his helmet, and left.

* * *

Because night had finally fallen, the only light in the base was thanks to the reflection of snow. Rin shivered into the medics' tent and spoke to the men there, only to find out that Kohaku never made it. It troubled her greatly, and she made her way back to the place they had parted ways.

There weren't any signs of struggle, but Rin knew that if the men still held resentment over his attacker's death, they would kill him. And it wouldn't be too hard to get Taro's approval neither since there was tension between them.

 _Crap._

Rin walked away from the base, tying her shawl tightly to shield herself from the cold. "If he's still in that weak kosode, he'll probably lose some fingers and toes tonight," Rin grumbled as she walked deep into the woods.

An hour passed by before the beauty finally spotted him next to a river. "Kohaku! Kohaku, you bastard! You've made me worried like crazy! I'm going to kill you!" she laughed, running to him. He turned around, causing Rin to stop in her steps.

"A gift from kami, I see." _Not Kohaku! Not Kohaku at all!_

Rin stepped backwards as the armored man stood up, and when she saw that he pulled out his sword, she made a run for it. "Princess, come here," he crooned.

 _Taro?! Is it really you?_ Unsure, Rin slowed down and the armored man caught up, sheathing his sword to embrace her. Rin squirmed in his grasp, desperate to get away from him.

"You're mine," he laughed, stumbling them to the ground. He pressed his body on hers, holding her arms above her head.

Maybe one day she would have feared being in this position, but instead relished in the fact that Sango taught her self-defense for this exact purpose.

Rin jerked her knee up with all her might, aiming at his groin, and the man hollered in pain, releasing her. Wasting no time, she pulled out the ornaments from her hair and stabbed his neck, quickly getting out from under him.

"You _bitch_ , how dare you!" he shouted in pain, unsheathing his sword.

 _The kanzashi should have done the trick_! Rin gasped as he charged towards her, and she ran back into the woods. The laborious breaths of the man were always behind her, and she miscalculated a turn, giving him a chance to corner her.

"Damn wrench, I have you right where I want you," he chuckled darkly. The man swung at her and Rin screamed, closing her eyes. She expected to be in pain, but instead he was grunting, trying to pull the sword out of a tree. Rin took the opportunity of use her last kanzashi and stabbed his hand, and when he released the sword and screamed, she took it from him and pointed it at him.

"Don't fuck with me, bastard!"

"Give me my damn sword back!" he howled, lunging at her. Rin swung it, hitting armor.

"I said don't fuck with me!" Another swing, this time making contact with his arm. The man screamed and lunged for her again, punching her. The hit stunned her long enough that she lost her grip on the sword, making it land in a puddle of blood.

"The minute I get my hand on my sword, I'll finish you off, _princess_!"

Rin snapped out of shock, throwing herself on the ground to wrestle the sword from the man's grasp. "Give me the damn sword!"

"Man I _hate_ women who fight back!" he barked in pain. They rolled on the ground, battling for dominance, when suddenly he punched her again, and Rin felt a sharp pain on her side.

The maiden looked down to see he had let go of the sword, and she reached for it, pinning the man's arm with it. The punch had left her disoriented, and Rin stood up, leaning on a tree for balance.

Her breaths came out labored, but she tried to listen for any movement the man would make. Pinned as he was to the ground, the man struggled for a bit, choking on blood, but after a few moments, no sounds left the man anymore.

Rin looked over his bloody form with hazy eyes, realizing she had killed him. "Oh kami, you'll forgive me, right?" she asked, falling to her knees. Tears formed in her eyes, and she reached into her kimono to retrieve her handkerchief to wash them off, an act that brought her comfort, only to notice she was tainting it with blood.

The man's blood.

"The river..." she panted, getting up her feet. "I need to wash off..."

Her steps were weak and small on her way to the rushing waters, obviously from the all the fighting she had done. Her head was still so disoriented that when she finally made it to the river, Rin only laid on her back by the shore. The cold water began to wash off the blood on her body while she watched the night sky. A star was traveling quite fast and suddenly it falling down towards her.

"My, nature is frightening," she mumbled. Rin closed her eyes, and when she opened them again, she realized it wasn't a star, but rather Kirara galloping to her.

"Rin!" Kohaku screamed, jumping off and picking up the maiden. "What happened?" his voice cracked.

"I came to look for you...the medics said you never got there, and I-I-I got attacked by a man..."

"Oh _kami_ , Rin, Rin," he cried, hugging her. "A soldier wanted to return my weapon to me and wanted to talk to me. Rin, I'm such a fuck up, I swear I'm the _worst_ person in the world!"

"Shut up, Kohaku," Rin said weakly. "Let's leave now before someone finds the dead body."

Kohaku gulped and nodded, helping her climb up Kirara's form. Rin leaned back onto his chest once they were in the air, groaning from the pain she was in.

The demon slayer wrapped his arms around her tightly. "What's the matter?" he asked concerned.

"Before I killed him, he punched me so hard that I can't see straight now..."

"Rin, I'm so sorry for this. Every time I turn my back on you, something happens. Fuck, I _promise_ I'll never let anything bad happen to you again."

The beauty smiled, nodding her head. "I just hate that I got one of my favorite working kimonos dirty. You can make it up by buying me another," she teased weakly.

Kohaku laughed nervously. "Of course, a kimono that bad needs to be destroyed."

"Yes..." Rin agreed, sleepiness creeping in. When she shivered from the cold weather and wet clothing, Kohaku took off his shawl and covered her.

"Rest now. You're safe."

Rin nodded, eyes falling to her lap. Even though she had been partially submerged in the water, a large pool of blood was still present on her clothing. "I'm so serious about you buying me another kimono, bastard. This one is soaked in blood."

"Soaked?" Kohaku questioned. Rin turned to face him and his eyes widen with fear.

"Holy shit Rin, you've been stabbed!"

Rin gasped, placing her hand on the side where she felt the pain coming from. Instantly, she felt it being covered with a warm liquid, and to her horror, it _was_ blood.

"Rin, Rin!" Kohaku cried, panicking as he held her. The maiden began to shake, applying pressure to the wound to make it stop bleeding.

"Am I going to die?" she cried. For once, Kohaku didn't have an answer for her, only his sobs filling the night sky.

 _I-I-I can't die! Not now!_

"I want to see my lord," Rin yelled out. Kohaku shook his head.

"He's fighting the fire dem-"

"Lord Sesshomaru! Come for me, please," Rin screamed with all the strength she had left, "I need you!"

"Rin, don't work you-"

The beauty placed two fingers in her mouth, whistling as loud as she could. "My lord, my lord, come for me _now_!" She suddenly felt so weak again, sleep coming for her.

"Stay awake, Rin!" Kohaku sobbed, "Don't die on me!"

"I-I c-can't..." She closed her eyes, unable to fight the darkness anymore.

Her form slumped in Kohaku's arms, and she could hear his voice shouting her name in the distance. She could also hear another voice calling for her, rich and deep, but by that time, the darkness had engulfed her.

* * *

Coldness swept in every part of Rin's soul, completely different than what she imagined hell like.

 _Isn't hell hot? Or have I always been lied to?_

"Would you something to drink, milord?" a tiny voice asked.

 _I am not a lord, Rin huffed._

"No." _Wow, what a pleasant voice._

"It's been two days now, milord, surely I co-"

"I said no, Jaken."

 _Jaken, Jaken... Oh, Master Jaken! He is in hell too?_

"Ah, a-alright. Please call me if you need anything, milord."

 _If that's Jaken, then 'milord' is none other than Lord Sesshomaru._

Rin felt something warm cover her and heard him sighing, voice breaking. He sounds so distressed...

"I've never been someone who heeds to humans, but please, wake up Rin. _Please_ ," Sesshomaru begged. Warmth wrapped around her body again, and Rin concluded that she hadn't passed away a second time.

She opened her eyes, coming in contact with armor, the same color armor the man who attacked her wore.

 _Maybe this is hell!_ Rin screamed in fear and tried to scramble out of his arms, afraid the man would kill her this time.

"Rin! Rin! It is I, Sesshomaru, you have nothing to fear," the voice assured her. The maiden cocked her head in his direction and broke into tears when she found out he was telling the truth.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Rin croaked as he pulled her into his arms.

"Rin, my Rin," Sesshomaru said sadly. "Did you think I was going to hurt you?"

"I thought I was in hell and you were the man I murdered," she confessed through tears. Sesshomaru pulled her back to look at her. His golden eyes were full of sadness as he studied her, and he pulled her into a hug again.

"I'm so glad you're alive..." he confessed.

In between his words of love and gratitude, Rin swore she felt a few tears touch her forehead.

* * *

Rin had discovered that in the time she was sleeping, Sesshomaru had been the one to completely heal her and take care of her. He had let no one come close to her in her home, Jaken told her, and she was always in his arms as he waited for her to wake up.

The first day had been the hardest for her, and Rin had become completely dependent on him. She wasn't steady on her feet, so she needed to lean on him whenever she wanted to walk around. If she grew hungry, Sesshomaru would summon Jaken to retrieve whatever she liked. The biggest issue, however, fell on the fact that he didn't want anyone coming close to her, and Rin heard Sesshomaru fighting with Inuyasha outside the home frequently.

"We're worried about her too damnit! Get the _fuck_ outta my way!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I will kill you without hesitation if you continue, _half-breed_ ," Sesshomaru scoffed.

Each time their fighting got that bad, someone stepped in (probably Lady Kagome or the honorable monk) and Inuyasha would leave. Sesshomaru would reenter the main room, pissed off, but as soon as his eyes fell on the beauty, he'd smile and sit next to her, offering her a cup of tea or something to eat.

On that very first day of waking up, Rin learned that Sesshomaru had successfully defeated the fire demon's kin and obtained a healing gem from their lair, which he used to close her wound with. It left her side neat, as if she had only been scratched at. But it was only meant to be used once, which meant the weakness in her legs had to go away on their own. Nevertheless, Sesshomaru was grateful to have saved her life with it.

"That's the kami's work for you," Rin half-joked, and Sesshomaru shook his head at her jokes.

Rin assumed that eventually he'd bring up how angry he was with her for leaving the village, but Sesshomaru never mentioned it, only relishing on the fact she had life.

Some days went by, and Rin finally regained the strength in her legs to walk on her own. Sesshomaru took the chance to walk outside with her, hand in hand in broad daylight, to their favorite sitting spot under the sakura tree.

"It's covered in snow now, but in the spring, she'll be so gorgeous," Rin pointed out. She glanced at the demon lord who stood to her side, catching his golden gaze locked on her.

"Gorgeous you say," he repeated, a small chuckle escaping him. Rin cocked a brow in confusion.

"Well milord, this tree is gorgeous to me. Alas, beauty is in the eye of the beholder."

"And the world beholds your beauty," he added, squeezing her hand.

Rin blushed, leaning onto his fur. "How I've missed coming here with you."

"Same here, my Rin," Sesshomaru said, leading her under the branches to view the river.

"' _My Rin_ ', huh? And what should I call _you_ now?" she laughed happily. Her being was overflowing with love.

"Hm?"

"Well, something only I can call you. Just as no one else may call me ' _their Rin_ ', I'd like something special for you too."

She watched his golden stare soften up at the words, his hand coming up to caress her face. Rin remembered how tired he appeared that first night he came back to the village after two years, but now Sesshomaru appeared so lively. And happy.

"How about ' _great dog demon_ '?" Sesshomaru suggested, pressing his forehead to hers. Rin laughed.

"I believe the entire world knows you as such, milord."

"Hm, how about aiding me, then Rin?" he gazed into her eyes. His lips found hers, and she melted into the warm of his mouth, wrapping her arms around him.

More than anything, she had wanted this kiss. Sesshomaru hadn't been overly affectionate with her during her recovery time, so the kiss was a " _kami I've missed you_ " kiss instead of their usual " _I'll miss you_ ".

His mouth was careful, loving in every way between soft intake of breaths and Rin couldn't stop herself from falling more in love with him.

But she knew that it was him who had fallen farther than she had.

He pulled back slightly all too soon, golden eyes studying her blushing face. "I thought of something," Sesshomaru said, lips brushing against hers.

"Tell me, my lord," Rin smiled, placing a quick kiss on his lips.

" _Anata_."

* * *

.oOo.

AN: _Sorry for the delay! Hope this chapter was worth it. Upcoming chapter is all about love, so prepare yourselves._

 _To clarify some stuff:_

 _1) Rin cusses in distress or to Kohaku, who she sees as an older brother. 2)_ _Sesshomaru's cold heart has been broken by Rin's warmth. It's only fitting that he's loving to_ just _her. 3)Reminder: Taro calls Rin "princess", a nickname he gave her based on looks. This was mentioned in chapter 4. She has no royal blood nor married for an official title. The nickname caught on with most villagers over the years._

 _A thank you to those who message me and review the fic. You guys encourage me so much!_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Rin stared at Sesshomaru in shock.

"My lord, ar-are you sure? Do you know the weight the term carries?" Rin whispered, still close to him after their kiss.

 _Anata. Anata. He wants me to call him anata!_ She could feel her cheeks burning, and she stared at him in amazement.

Sesshomaru held her gaze, a softness overcoming him. "If you wish not to, I understand Rin. You've been given free will to do as you desire, so do not let me decide your path for you."

Rin shook her head, clutching onto him. "Milord, no, no! You have it all wrong! I-I desire to call you that, b-but well," she looked down unsure if she should continue.

Sesshomaru had made it clear he wouldn't let Rin marry, but he was asking be called a term only _married_ women used with their _husbands_.

 _So what does this mean?_

The magnificent demon before her cleared his throat, taking a step back from her. She looked at him with sadden eyes, fearing she hurt him.

"I didn't mean to confuse you, Rin," he spoke slowly, "it was just something I've heard around the villages I visit."

 _Oh_. Her chest deflated a bit. _He doesn't really know the weight of the term after all._

Rin took a step towards him, reaching for his hand. "A woman who belongs only to her man refers to him as such, but perhaps someday," she lifted his fingers to her lips, "I will be given the privilege to do so."

She desperately hoped she was able to give him insight of the word, and it seemed as if those were the words Sesshomaru wanted to hear, since he caressed her face with the hand she still held.

"Good enough for now," he replied. Sesshomaru reached for her with his other arm, burying his face within her hair as he embraced her tightly.

A tremble ran down Rin's figure against him, and almost instantly, Sesshomaru let her go and began directing her out of the clearance.

"How come we're leaving so soon, milord?" Rin asked nervously when they were in front of the apple trees. They had only left her home moments ago and she feared he was going to depart in a bit.

"The weather is not being kind to you," he sighed, "and I felt you shiver just now. I was foolish in bringing you out here in this coldness."

"Oh, haha," she laughed weakly, allowing him to lead her down the worn path again. She didn't want to admit it was him who had caused that.

As they made their way across the bridge, a few villagers took notice of them and bowed deeply in their presence. Rin nodded her head at them, but let go of Sesshomaru's hand when she noticed her friend Sayo among the villagers that walked away to continue working.

"Sayo!" she smiled, waving at her. Sayo flashed a toothy smile back and walked over to hug her.

"Lady Rin forgive me, but damn," she whispered in their embrace, "you had us losing our freaking minds when the honorable monk requested we have a village prayer for you."

"Ugh, I didn't know the village knew of my rendezvous," she frowned.

Sayo let go of her and straighten her headscarf back into place. "No one but you knows the details of what happened. All we were told was that something horrible occurred during your hiking trip with Kohaku."

 _Hiking trip?_ Rin bit her lip, nodding in embarrassment. "It was something like that. We'll just have to wait for some private time to discuss the details," she said, looking around.

All because the villagers had returned to their normal routine didn't mean that someone wasn't eavesdropping.

"How about tea at my place tomorrow? My dear husband is visiting his sick sister in the nearby village, so I'm a bit lonely," Sayo pouted. Rin eagerly agreed and they both said their goodbyes when another villager called for Sayo.

Rin worried Sesshomaru had grown annoyed for being kept waiting, but instead there was a pleasant look on his face when she returned to his side.

"That girl was one of your first friends in the village, correct?"

"Why yes, milord. You met Sayo before, remember?" Rin beamed, looping her arm in his.

They continued walking along the path home, Rin acknowledging a few bowing villagers.

After passing the working hut and another group of respectful villagers, Sesshomaru spoke again.

"I could hardly recognize her, you see. I recall years ago you played with a girl who wore colorful robes. Now she wears dirty cotton."

"How observant of you, milord! Sayo hails from one of the more wealthier families in this village, but alas, she married a farmer. After the harvest is complete each year, Sayo does little jobs around the village to earn a few coins. Some of the work is pretty dirty, like collecting firewood for the elderly."

Sesshomaru seemed to contemplate this as they walked, and after a few turns, they walked up to the steps on her home. He slid the door, letting himself in before her, and she sighed in relief since now she knew he wouldn't be leaving.

"Hmm?" Sesshomaru arched a brow.

"I was hoping you weren't going to just drop me off and leave," she admitted sheepishly.

Sesshomaru shook his head at her, slight frown on his face. "I dare not leave you while you continue being in this weaken state."

"Though I'm not complaining, I really am fine, milord."

Sesshomaru gave her look as he walked to a few candles, lighting them on.

"The healing stone only fixed that horrific stab but in reality, we have no idea how much of it is healed underneath the surface. I plan to stay close for the time being."

"Thank you so much," Rin said, bowing, "I can't begin to explain how grateful I am to have you by my side."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes in contentment. "I suggest you get dressed for tonight. Asa has invited us over," he added matter-of-factly.

"Dinner with Lady Asa?" Rin's eyes twinkled.

It was exactly something she had wanted to do after coming back to the village.

Sesshomaru smirked, golden stare watching her again. "I don't believe I mentioned it before, but she had wanted to apologize properly for making you upset last time we were over."

"Ah, I see," Rin felt her chest tighten in guilt, and she looked down as she walked to him. "Perhaps I could gift her something in return?" she asked optimistically.

"Think about it as you dress," he nudged her.

Rin nodded, stepping into the hall. She was halfway into the open walkway when she noticed Sesshomaru following closely behind.

"Yes, my lord?" she stopped, arching a brow.

During the time she was under his care, Sesshomaru would remain in the main room as she hobbled to her dressing room. But now, she could walk just fine.

And yet.

"Relax. I'm only following in case you fall from your weaken legs."

 _Hmm…_

Rin bit her lip, deciding not to argue. There _was_ a stubborn soreness throbbing within her arms and legs, and she _could_ fall at any moment. _(Though highly unlikely.)_

"Of course. I knew that," she grinned, turning back to search for her dressing room.

She made a quick stop at the door, daring to glare at Sesshomaru with the most piercing look she could manage.

"Do _not_ enter this room," she warned, and promptly slid the door, closing it with a bang.

Though Sesshomaru said nothing in response, a dark, malevolent chuckle vibrated the room, and goosebumps scattered across Rin's arms.

 _I need to stop playing with death so much_ , she sighed, opening her closet.

* * *

— — —

When Rin was finished coaxing a few bruises and cuts in ointment, dressing into silky robes of purple and sliver, and decorating her lovely face with makeup, she picked up her comb to put the finishing touches on her look.

Being as clumsy as ever, the comb fell into a pile of dirty cloth. Rin sucked her teeth, bending over to retrieve it.

However, when she picked it back up, the comb was filthy with dried blood.

"H-Huh?" Rin stuttered, holding it in her hands. _Just what the?_

She knelt by the dirty cloth, spreading it and gasping when she finally recognized the pattern on it. It was the same pink, or well _was_ pink, kosode she had worn when she was attacked by the armored man. The kosode was absolutely ripped apart, stained with dirt and blood, wet still from the snow.

Rin picked it up on carefully, only to eye another set of ripped garments.

The under kosode she had worn that night was also shredded into pieces, along with some tape she used to wrap her breast in. Rin's eyes searched the materials wildly, fearing her handkerchief was among the shredded clothes.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she called, "are you still there?"

A rustling of metal against metal could be heard, and he answered worriedly. "What is it? Is something wrong?"

"I-I-I, well, don't know?" she stared at the robes in confusion. She could hear Sesshomaru's clawed hand hesitate against the door.

"Tell me now." His voice was clear as day, and she knew he was pressed against the door, awaiting for her call of distress.

Rin sighed, standing back up. "I just don't recall being in ripped up clothing when Kohaku found me."

 _I mean, I know there had to be some rips, but I wasn't_ naked _when Kohaku was holding me._

A sigh of relief escaped Sesshomaru. "I had to free you from them to treat your wounds," he said calmly.

"Oh," she responded, looking back down at the robes.

 _Duh. How else would he access the stab_.

Rin touched her side, grateful it was closed up. She couldn't imagine how ugly a scar from beneath her breasts to the start of her ribs must have loo—

Her eyes widened, and she covered her mouth to muffle a gasp. _Holy shit, he saw me! Lord Sesshomaru saw me naked!_

Rin stumbled around, wind completely knocked out of her, trying to grasp something for stability.

She hadn't realized dressing her wounds during that time she was unconscious meant that he had to see her bare body.

And along with that, Rin now also realized she had been clean that afternoon she awoke, smelling of lavender and arms and legs slick with fragrant oils, dressed up in a simple kimono.

 _Oh my fuckin—_

"Are your legs causing you pain again? I'm going to open this door—"

" _No_!" she snarled and immediately covered her mouth again.

There was no more noises coming from the dog demon outside, and she shakily clutched the tainted comb, placing it on a tower of gift boxes nearby.

With a quickness, she grabbed a brush and furiously tried to untangle her hair, resorting to leaving it down for the time being.

 _Lord Sesshomaru hasn't mention any of this! Hasn't been acting strange, like the body of a naked woman has no effect of him!_

An image of the deceased Kagura came into mind, and Rin remembered how she had been completely bare from waist up when they rescued her from floating away in the river. _Hmm, Sesshomaru had been unfazed during that too._

Though it was long ago, she recalled the two demons had carried a normal conversation like nothing was out of place, so maybe he just didn't react like another man would.

"My lord, if I may ask," she said aloud, "who else treated my injuries while I was unconscious?"

There was silence for a while as Rin continued to brush her hair.

"No one but I," Sesshomaru finally replied. Rin's chest tightened with embarrassment, and she laughed a bit, trying to ease of the tension.

"Oh, how marvelous," she joked, blushing wildly. She placed the brush down and walked over to the door, sliding it to meet his golden glare. Sesshomaru was most unhappy.

"What ails you?" he asked annoyed. He was done playing guessing games with her.

Rin cleared her throat, placing a hand on his armor. "I just didn't think you were so bold as to take care of me all by yourself."

"The old priestess almost fainted when I laid you down in front of her. She could not control her emotions," he scoffed.

Rin picked at his armor. "And you could?"

Sesshomaru's eyebrows twitched. "Hardly," he confessed. His hand overcame hers, resting on top of the armor.

"And what emotions were going through you, milord?" she dared ask.

As trivial as it seemed, she wanted to know if Sesshomaru had felt as indifferent as he had when he saw Kagura's bare form.

"Anger." _Not what I wanted to hear…_

Rin laughed weakly, patting the armor with her free hand. "Oh. That was to be expected wa—"

"Anger from knowing you left the village while I was away. Anger from knowing Kohaku was too weak to protect you. _Anger from smelling the scent of men on you_ ," he growled, glared fixed upon her.

Rin's small frame shook with fear.

"Anger," he continued, narrowing his eyes, "from knowing you battled with some low-life scum. Anger from knowing what the scum's _intentions_ were with you. Anger from knowing he harmed your face and body without a care," his fingertips lightly traced a few yellowing bruises on her cheeks.

Rin looked down in shame. She had feared this trip could have caused a disturbance in her relationship.

"But," his voice was much softer this time, and Rin glanced up at the towering demon before her. "Pride also brewed within me. I couldn't help but be proud that your intention of leaving the village was to find Taro and aid him if he was in danger. Your friendship with him is admirable," he admitted.

"You knew about that?" she asked quietly.

"Kohaku informed me when I came to you," he ran his fingers through her hair, looking down at her with soft eyes once more.

"There was also pride from realizing you could defend yourself without a man's help. The fact that you killed a skilled warrior _single-handedly_ and are alive to tell the tale proves what type of maiden you've grown to be."

"Girl power," Rin huffed, furrowing her brows in a mockingly intimidating way.

Sesshomaru shook his head, and before Rin knew it, she was up in his arms, pressed against the door of her dressing room.

Sesshomaru's lips hovered over hers, eyes staring into her cinnamon pools. "But you know what made me proud of you the most?" he asked, mesmerizing the beauty.

Rin stayed quiet, allowing him to finish.

"Though the scent of men was around you, it was not _one with you_ ," he raised a suggestive brow. Rin nodded understandingly. "Which meant that you hadn't left the village to go elope with Taro," he snorted, "or given into an uncomfortable situation. It's the fact that you carry yourself with grace wherever you may be, not just in my presence, _that_ will forever draw me to you. That fact that you have a pure heart, soul and body, well," he breathed, closing the gap between them.

Rin closed her eyes as Sesshomaru laid a soft kiss on her lips, feeling the weight of his hands gripping her thighs gently.

Their lips moved slowly against each other, and after a bit, she tilted her head, deepening the kiss.

 _I was stupid to get worked up over him seeing and treating my body, when all I want is to feel his touch forever._

It was all so tender and sweet, but soon enough, the kiss became fevered, as if they couldn't have enough of each other. It was unlike any kiss they've shared before, and Sesshomaru pressed himself more into her, engulfed in her taste.

The weight of him felt so pleasant that Rin didn't realize her hands had found themselves in his robes, seeking the warmth of his body until Sesshomaru tore his mouth from her.

He stared at her alarmed. "It is wise we become aware of our touching," he stated breathless.

"Says the one digging his claws into me," she retorted, breathless as well.

She watched Sesshomaru's cheeks flush with a rare pink, and he set her down slowly, but remained over her.

"Forgive me, Rin," he huffed, running a hand through his hair to ease his embarrassment.

The maiden giggled, standing on her toes to give him a quick peck. "I wasn't complaining, only pointing it out, milord. But now, I have to go reapply some lip color," she pouted cutesy.

Sesshomaru looked at her amused and placed a claw on her lips. "This look suits you well."

"I probably look disheveled," she snorted.

"It's a lovely sight when it's because of me."

The statement had butterflies fluttering within her, and she shoved him playfully. "You are so bold today, milord," Rin smiled, walking back into the dressing room.

Sesshomaru didn't follow her, but leaned against the doorframe, watching her reapply her favorite shade of red.

Once satisfied, she gathered a gift box she had prepared in her hands, coming up to him and slid the door close with her foot.

"Before we leave," she said while trailing behind him to the main room, "I forgot to ask you about my handkerchief. You know, the one with the crescent moon in the middle that I always wear in my folds."

Sesshomaru offered his hand for stability as she slipped her sandals on, then lead her outside the home, closing the door behind them. Once he had her in his arms, ascending into the afternoon skies, he spoke. "That was ripped apart as well. It was tainted with blood, you see."

"Oh, pitiful," Rin frowned.

"If you ask nicely, Asa could fix you another," he suggested. Rin leaned into his strong arms, comforted by his warmth.

"I'll be sure to do so," she smiled, placing a kiss on his cheek.

 _Nothing_ could beat traveling in her man's arms during an afternoon sky.

* * *

.oOo.

 _AN: Short chapter because I'm unsure how you guys feel about the long ones. More sessrin centric chapters coming back after all the action our Rin has endured._

 _Please leave a review! I tend to get motivated and update faster if I see interest_ uwu


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

During the past visits, Asa only made tea for her company, so obviously it was a surprise to Rin when she found a full course meal.

Rice, a creamy broth, along with carbs and fresh green vegetables (a rarity during the harsh winter they were in) were all set neatly on top of a golden table Asa made them kneel by. Asa, Rin learned as she ate, had access to such fine foods due to her happy customers.

"Lady Asa," Rin said placing her bowl down, "you'll have to get me the recipe for this broth. I'd love to make it one day for my friends."

The petite demon smiled, picking up her teacup. "I could always show you how to prepare it one day. It's quite simple."

 _"I could"? As in, Lady Asa cooked this meal herself?_

Nevertheless, Rin glanced over to the head of the table where Sesshomaru sat. "Perhaps Lord Sesshomaru and I could plan a visit soon?" she asked aloud.

Sesshomaru only nodded, silently enjoying his tea while he crossed out notes on a map Asa had given him as soon as they had entered the hut.

"Looks like it's a yes," Asa crinkled her nose happily. "I'll have to obtain a scroll to write down a few recipes my dear husband gave me. That way you won't have to memorize everything, beautiful."

Rin knew she hadn't heard wrong.

 _She did cook all of this_ , cinnamon eyes scanned the empty plates of food. _A demon cooking human food? I've never heard of such thing…_

"Was this a recipe of your husband as well, Lady Asa?"

"Yes!" she beamed, "Hiro taught how to prepare his favorite dishes right after we got married. It came in handy when our Dan was born and later grew up."

The beauty giggled, feeling the joy radiating from Asa. "How wonderful! I hope you didn't have many cooking accidents!"

"Maybe a few vegetables felt my wrath," Asa crinkled her nose playfully again, "but I remember— _vividly_ —when Hiro tried to impress me with his ultra fast cutting skills and ended up slicing his forearm."

"Good God!"

Asa laughed. "No, he was fine," she wiped a tear away, "but he felt quite foolish for a while. My husband looked hilarious wearing pink bandages for weeks."

"Ah! You added onto his shame!" Rin teased.

"Hehe, not intentionally! Which reminds me," she pulled out the gift box from her floor, taking out the pink cloth inside. "Thank you for the gift, Rin. It reminds me so much of my Hiro," Asa said, nuzzling the cloth.

Rin gave her soft smile, admiring how Asa's whole aura changed whenever she spoke of her family.

 _Such happiness, such love, such fulfillment. I hope to have the same as her one day,_ she glanced back at Sesshomaru lovingly. He met her eyes for a second and after clearing his throat, passed the map to Asa.

"It appears that the southern border is vacant now that no troublesome kinsmen abide there," he spoke as Asa looked over the notes. "There needs to be monitoring done in that region however, so Dan will be placed there until further notice."

"And what is the notice we'll be waiting for?" Asa knitted her brows in confusion.

"Kohaku suffered a few injuries up in the North," Rin traced the annoyance in his voice, causing her to flinch lightly. "Once he gathers his strength, he will be placed in the South."

Asa frowned, folding her black sleeves. "While I agree with you, I don't understand what Kohaku was doing up north. He told my Dan his beloved lives in the South, and both you and I know he's been living there for quite some time."

There was an awkward silence as Rin shakily drank her tea, fearing Sesshomaru's real wrath will sputter out.

 _While he was angry at home, my lord was also loving—_

"Ask Rin," the annoyed demon said, "she knows."

 _Fuck._

Asa raised a curious brow, ready for a response.

"Kohaku and I traveled up there to find a friend we believed had perished, but on the way, a group of soldiers attacked us," she answered quickly.

"Oh," Asa wafted the air, "this explains the smell of medicine on you. You were hurt as well?"

"Not as much as Kohaku," Rin mumbled, looking away. She heard Sesshomaru scoff, feeling his glare on her.

"Do not lie, Rin. You were basically in the afterlife when I found you."

"Good God," Asa held her chest, all cheerfulness gone from her face.

"Well fine," she confessed uneasily, "I had a struggle with a soldier as I was trying to leave the base. He ended up," Rin looked over at Sesshomaru who nodded at her, wanting her to continue, "stabbing me."

"And yet you're alive."

"Lord Sesshomaru found a stone in the fire demon's lair that sealed the wound, my lady."

Asa looked impressed. "Perhaps that's why the fire demon's kin didn't want to leave the area. They knew they had such a valuable possession with them."

"That was my assumption as well. One had entered the lair to retrieve it, but he was stabbed with Bakusaiga. That pathetic scum died before reaching it, and I noticed the stone once entering the lair."

"A suitable trophy, Lord Sesshomaru," Asa acknowledged, returning back to her tea. Sesshomaru said nothing as he stood up.

"We shall be leaving now, Asa," he glanced at Rin, a sign she took to stand beside him. "Travel arrangements will be made for Rin to visit once I return from the Southern border."

The petite demon stood as well, her head barely reaching Rin's nose. "Say hello to Dan for me," she smiled at Sesshomaru, leading the couple to the bamboo mat entrance. "And once again, thank you for the cloth, beautiful. My heart is overwhelmed with happiness."

"It's the least I could do for you. Your hospitality is simply the best," Rin complimented, hugging her. She made her way towards Sesshomaru while Asa stayed back at the entrance of her hut, embracing her gift.

* * *

—- — —

 _She misses him._

It was an undeniable truth Rin confirmed while looking into Asa's longing eyes before leaving.

 _Perhaps Lord Sesshomaru knows as well, yet doesn't want to trigger Lady Asa any further…_

Within the clouds, Rin's eyes searched for Asa. She could see the adamants sparkling against the moonlight, one hand still waving, the other still clutching onto the cloth.

* * *

— — —

"Lady Kaede seemed very pleased to share breakfast with us," Rin said as she balanced her basket on her hips. Morning had arrived, already proving to be a very busy one as more children became sick.

The basket tipped over after she misplaced it, this being the sixth time in a matter of ten minutes and four houses.

She could tell Sesshomaru wasn't too happy about it, so it didn't surprise her when he finally reached over and carried the basket himself as they walked to deliver herbs.

Once they finally made it to a hut, Rin handed a few herbs to the family there, and walked out to find Sesshomaru already heading toward another hut.

"I assume seeing you alive has relieved her," Sesshomaru finally responded, after Rin caught up.

"Well, you didn't let anyone see me for quite sometime my lord."

"It was unnecessary to have company when I was and _am_ perfectly capable of looking after you."

Rin blushed, hiding her smile as a villager bowed in their presence.

 _He's so bold nowadays!_

"You're quite right, my lord. After delivering this last set of herbs, would you like to take a stroll around the village?" she asked, beaming a smile.

"No," Sesshomaru shook his head, "there are duties I need to perform. Fret not, however. I shall be returning before you realize I am gone."

Rin raised her brow, stopping in front of a small hut that stood by the river. "Is everything alright my lord?"

"Duties, Rin," he sighed.

 _Right._

She gathered the last batch of herbs, quickly delivering them so she could be in Sesshomaru's presence once more.

This time, he waited outside for her, and they started walking back in direction of her home.

 _Not in the mood to talk?_

She took a peek of him, noting the annoyed look plastered on his face.

 _Oh no, he's angry that I've been so clumsy today!_

"Lord Sesshomaru," Rin spoke, causing him to stop suddenly, "please forgive me for being too much to handle lately. I know it hasn't been easy looking over me, but I appreciate your generosity greatly," she closed her eyes, bowing lowly before him.

"Rin," his voice was soft and she looked up to meet his golden gaze, "fret not. Everything is fine between us. Let's carry on," he turned towards her home again, leading the way while Rin trailed behind.

 _If he says nothing is wrong between us, then nothing is wrong. Who am I to worry?_

Once they reached the home, Sesshomaru slid the doors, standing by them while Rin placed her basket on top of a mat in the main room.

"I will miss my lord dearly," Rin sighed, walking slowly to him, "I've been so accustomed to his presence that I fear this little break will pierce my heart."

Of course, she was only playing around with him, but when she stopped in front of him, Rin noticed how stiff he had become, almost paralyzed.

Concerned, she placed her hand on his cheek, trying to feel any temperature change, but instead it brought him back to his senses. Sesshomaru, trying to act like nothing happened, leaned against her palm.

"I'm fine, Rin," he assured her. He gathered her hand in his, placing a gentle kiss on it before walking outside to the steps.

"See you at sunset?" Rin asked, earning a nod from him.

In the blink of an eye, he was gone, leaving her to ponder what happened moments earlier.

 _What caused him to be like that?_

Rin slid the main door and walked across the walkway to enter her dressing room, pulling out a purple kimono she wanted to wear for tea time with Sayo. She dressed swiftly, brushing her hair before reaching for a thick fur shawl she had laying about.

"Was it the cold?" she asked herself foolishly, knowing weather didn't bother Sesshomaru in the slightest. She pouted when she noticed the knots in the shawl, and kneeled to brushed them out before heading out.

 _It couldn't be what I said,_ Rin frowned. _Haven't I said it a thousand times before?_

She continued to brush the shawl in silence and after a while, heard the familiar "tap-tap" of Kaede's sandals that were making their way to her dressing room.

Kaede slid the door open, smiling brightly at the kneeling beauty. "Why hello, Rin. I'm surprised you're still here."

"Greetings my lady! I was actually about to leave, but I wanted to perfect this shawl before gifting it to Sayo."

"How generous of you," Kaede praised, coming to her and kneeling. She looked over the shawl, running her hands through it. "Is this a new one?"

"Yes, my lady. Milord had it delivered while I was in his care."

"Ah, explains why I didn't recognize it."

 _That's right. Lord Sesshomaru didn't even let Lady Kaede inside our home until this morning._

Rin lowered her gaze as she brushed. "I'm sorry you could not aide me, Lady Kaede."

"Do not be sorry, child. Lord Sesshomaru had much greater vision for caring for you than I could ever had. When he brought you here, you were covered in blood and scratches. But now," Kaede smiled softly, "you are healed. It is thanks to him you are here."

They shared a sweet hug before talking for a few moments about the shortage of herbs they would soon run into thanks to the sick kids, and decided one of them had to brace the cold and gather some herbs.

They carried that conversation as they walked into the main room, Rin ready to depart.

"Will Lord Sesshomaru be joining us for supper?" Kaede asked at the main door.

"We should be expecting him, but I'm sure if he changes his mind Master Jaken will be sent with a note," Rin replied.

Kaede nodded as Rin bowed, turning to leave in contentment.

* * *

— — —

Unlike Asa's hut, which was shabby due to age and not quality, Rin found herself sipping pretty ( _and way over dressed_ ) in Sayo's much shabbier, poorer hut.

The tea was as delicious as the gossip they shared: stories about things that happened at the hot springs when no one was looking, an unwed village woman giving birth, and even how Rin was starting to become part of some gossip too.

Rin stopped herself from spitting, her eyes wide as the moon. "That's insane! I've never done anything to have my name in their mouths."

Sayo raised her brow and averted her gaze, causing Rin to shove her. "Come on, tell me!" she pleaded.

"Well," Sayo began, picking at her plain kimono, "you've been quite clumsy lately. First the fall in the forest and now your 'hiking trip' with Kohaku. While the villagers didn't care too much about your first misfortune, there was an outcry this time. According to the honorable monk, your injuries were very serious."

Rin let out a nervous laugh, opting to finish her tea before meeting Sayo's questioning eyes. "Well as you can see, the injuries weren't _that_ serious."

"You've been locked inside your castle for _days_ , Lady Rin."

"I wouldn't call it a _castle_ , Sayo. It's more like a large hu— "

"Don't change the subject," Sayo interrupted fed up, folding her arms, "what happened during this hiking trip?"

Rin sighed. "I heard Taro was in an area where a huge landslide occurred, and I assumed he was caught in it. Kohaku and I went to search for him, only to be caught and beaten by soldiers."

" _Holy shit_."

"No, that's not even half of it," she sighed again, folding her arms as well. "Once the soldiers took us to their base, one recognized me as 'Princess Rin', meaning he was a fellow villager, _meaning_ these were Taro's men. Frankly at that moment, I wasn't even thinking of Taro, but of Kohaku, who I found fucked up. But that's when Taro appeared. His hospitality was great, or at least," Rin rolled her eyes pissed, "until the next day came."

Sayo leaned forward. "Continue, please!"

Not wanting to tell her about waking up cuddled by Taro, Rin skipped over it, instead telling her about Taro's persistent attitude with getting married to her, their argument, and the finale when Taro stormed off pissed.

She also told her about the armored man incident, informing Sayo that was the reason why she was half-dead.

Sayo shifted awkwardly in her plain kimono, clearly disturbed with the new information. "So," she began, "that's what happened. Have you thought about how things will be once Taro retu—", she stopped herself, a panicked look spreading across her face.

"What is it!?" Concerned, Rin poured leftover tea onto a rag, patting her with it.

"I-I j-just," she stuttered for a bit before locking her stare with Rin's, "I was wondering: Did you ever get a good look at the warrior you killed?" she asked softly.

Rin frowned. "Of course not. I was fighting for my life."

"I ask because you said Taro left the tent before you did."

"Well, yes, he was angry at me after I rejected him."

"But you never found out where he left to, right?"

"No, I never returned to the base. Taro probably went to drink some more or find himself a woman for the night," Rin snorted, remembering his suggestiveness that evening.

"Or maybe he went into the forest to clear his mind."

Rin shrugged, unamused. "Maybe so."

"Maybe, in his drunken state, he ventured off too far, stopping to rest," Sayo ended, giving Rin a concerned look.

Rin continued to hold her gaze, only then realizing Sayo was connecting the dots.

 _That man resting at the river… that man could have been Taro—!_

Rin shook her head furiously. "No, no," she gritted, "it just cannot—"

"My lady, please listen to me," she interrupted, placing her hand on Rin's purple kimono. "When you mentioned the warrior calling you 'princess', I just couldn't help to think of Taro. He's called you that since we both can remember. Plus, Taro left base wearing a full suit of armor—"

"But they all do," Rin interjected. "I don't recall seeing soldiers wander off without their uniform."

"Wearing their helmet too? So should we just believe that these similarities are coincidences?" Sayo questioned.

 _Ugh._

Initially, she thought the man _was_ Taro too, but after having to struggle against him, she couldn't think of anything but defending herself.

"Damnit Sayo," she huffed, noticing the shakiness in her hands, "I hadn't thought about that."

 _And even worse, the fate of Taro directly affects our village men too…_

Rin exchanged a worried look with Sayo, the latter shaking her head in response, as if reading her mind. "Should anything happen to our other men, it will be greeted with acceptance. The headmaster already warned us that some may not return."

Rin nodded sadly and they shared a quiet moment before Sayo pulled out the shawl she gifted earlier to her.

"Anyways, on a happier note, I want to thank you again for this. My husband has been complaining about the cold nights, and I know this will brighten his day."

The beauty giggled, relieved to change the subject.

"My lord had it delivered earlier in the week, but I already own one that's still in mint condition. Either way, can't imagine Nakamoro complaining about the cold, all snuggled up at night with you," Rin shot a teasing smile.

Sayo rolled her eyes, slapping her arm. "I'm certain he uses the cold as an excuse. Maybe this will stop him from squeezing the life out of me."

They laughed together, continuing to carry easy conversation, avoiding anymore dramatic events that would ruin their peace.

* * *

— — —

Once the evening arrived, the two women heard a few horses directly outside the poor hut, signaling a visitor.

Immediately, the two women stood, and Nakamoro, Sayo's husband, lifted the bamboo flap, greeting them with a warm smile.

"Wife, Lady Rin, glad to see you two enjoying yourselves" he said as he came to his wife's side.

Sayo happily took off his traveler's hat and snowy shawl, dusting him off quickly. "Dear husband, our generous friend has gifted us a brand new shawl!" she exclaimed, presenting it to him. Nakamoro looked as excited as she did, and he embraced her, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Good. Now I won't have to show off my manly skills by killing a bear," he said, earning an roll eye from Sayo and hearty laugh from Rin.

"Did you have a good trip, sir?" Rin asked between giggles.

He nodded, face brightening up some more. "My sister sent a note saying she was sick, but when I finally had time to visit, we found out she was pregnant," he turned to face his wife who he was still squeezing, "and guess what? The herbs worked. She got pregnant right after taking them!"

 _That's right_ , she thought, watching the couple, _they've been having trouble conceiving too._

Sayo blushed as she placed her hands on his face. "Well, good thing I've been taking them for a week straight," she laughed before being interrupted with a kiss.

"We need the honorable monk's blessing in the morning. But first," Nakamoro kissed her again, picking her up. "We'll have to ask you to leave, Lady Rin. We appreciate and respect you—"

"Sheesh," Rin laughed as she walked toward the bamboo flap, "I understand, lovebirds! May kami bless you both in abundance," she bowed, looking up to see Nakamoro's wide grin and Sayo's red face.

"Sorry, my lady. See you around," Sayo called out as Rin walked out the hut.

 _How wrong was I to question their marriage in the beginning. Their class difference meant nothing when they fell in love_ , she sighed, walking down a snowy path.

 _And how shallow was I to think a farmer couldn't make her happy. Sayo has so little in that hut, but so much with him._

 _Is that what marriage is?_

Truly, sometimes, she pondered if agreeing to no marriage was the right decision.

* * *

— — —

After supper was finished, the dishes washed, and Kaede snoring aloud, Rin angrily pulled up her blanket, pissed Sesshomaru hadn't shown up.

"Why the fuck would you agree to sunset and never come back?" she bitched quietly, only then to feel a malevolent aura in the room.

 _Great, now he shows up._

"Loose the attitude," he barked, and she turned to find him sitting against a box in the room.

"My lord never used to be a tardy man," Rin responded annoyed, noticing his golden stare narrowing.

"As expected, a human doesn't understand the duties demons face."

Neither of them said anything more, opting to stare at each other, Rin knowing eventually Sesshomaru would break and speak.

Instead, he remained quiet, and when she noticed she couldn't see the reflection of his golden eyes anymore, Rin got out of her futon, walking to the spot where he sat.

An arm grasped her leg, and she let out a startled cry.

"Sleep, Rin." _Ah! Still here!_

"No," Rin pouted, shaking her head, "let me apologize for my words from earlier."

She kneeled where she assumed was in front of him and bowed. A clawed hand ran through her raven locks, causing her tremble.

"Forgiven," Sesshomaru replied. Rin looked up to search for his eyes.

"Why aren't you looking at me, my lord?"

"It's been a troublesome day. Sleep," he said again.

Feeling like she could get him to open up to her, Rin took advantage of the hand he hadn't removed from her hand and held it to her face.

"Speak to me, my lord," she whispered. A pair of golden eyes opened up, locking with hers.

"There are things humans should not concern themselves with," he answered.

Rin sulked, returning to her futon and gathering the blanket to face the opposite side.

 _Fine, don't talk to me then._

She remained quiet, determined not to say anything to him until she felt his warmth on the other side of her, turning to see him sitting next to her.

"Before the day ends," Sesshomaru said, caressing her face, "tell me about it."

He'd been doing this while Rin recovered, always wanting to hear how her day was through her eyes.

Rin relaxed against him, realizing his mood wasn't completely sour and directed towards her.

"After you left, I decided to head to Sayo's early. We spent the entire afternoon together, but once her husband arrived, I left."

"Hmm."

"Also, I gave them the shawl you had delivered earlier, milord. Hope that's okay," she chirped.

"Generosity is good, Rin."

 _A praise!_ She smiled at him, sitting up. "Apparently it was much needed since Sayo lives off very little nowadays."

"Because she married that poor farmer," Sesshomaru inferred.

"Yes. But even so, she loves him more than any treasure on this earth."

"They're wealthy then," Rin looked at him in confusion, "because their love is more than enough," he continued.

"Ah," she nodded, "guess I haven't thought about it like that."

"Now," Sesshomaru pushed her softly onto her back, "rest. I'll be here in the morning."

"But before I do, tell me about earl—"

"No," he responded blankly.

"At least let me finish," Rin huffed. The night wasn't very visible, but she caught a quick smirk on his face. "Were you upset earlier with me? You know, before you left?"

"No, I was not."

"So…"

"It was," he hesitated, and Rin could almost hear him argue with himself. The demon lord coughed, mumbling something, and Rin sat back up, leaning closer.

"Uh? Didn't catch that."

He said something under his breath again, and she nudged him playful, trying to get it out of him. "Lord Sesshomaru," she sighed, grabbing his arm, "come on."

" _That_ ," he groaned, "that tone exactly."

Rin gave him a curious look. "But my tone isn't angry, my lord."

"Not angry, no, Rin. But quite," he stopped himself again, and she squeezed his striped arm. " _Suggestive_ ," he finally answered annoyed.

Between the sighs and longing her voice held, she could see how that would make him think that.

Rin blushed from embarrassment, laughing nervously.

After all, she, an unwed woman, didn't want to be ' _suggestive'_ to demon late at night while she laid in her futon.

"Forg—"

"Forgiven," Sesshomaru said, pushing her back to the futon. "If you continue to talk, morning will arrive before you know it."

Laying back down, she held his gaze for a bit, silently asking for a kiss.

 _Probably didn't feel comfortable kissing me earlier, but how about now?_

She blinked prettily, knowing his demonic eyes could see better in the low visibility.

Responding, Sesshomaru placed a claw on her lips, parting them slightly.

"Just one," he whispered, leaning in to give her a chaste kiss. Rin pushed back, opening her mouth to draw him in for another.

And another.

But as much as he was an eager participant, Sesshomaru pulled back far too soon for her liking.

"My lord doesn't know it, but he's quite 'suggestive' as well," Rin teased as she squeezed his arm again.

Sesshomaru chuckled lightly, and even after she fallen asleep, she could feel the touch of his lips on hers.

* * *

.oOo.

 _A/N: Life is sometimes too hectic to update, but alas!_

 _In case you've been reading older chapters, I've poofreaded and edited 1-8 during my free time._

 _Thank you all for commenting and reading this love story. You guys are amazing._

 _Next update will be soon, but first..why was Lord Sesshomaru angry when he returned? Hmm._

 _Topic to be explored in chapter 12._


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

After the night Sesshomaru came by, Rin was kept super busy out and around the village.

Cooking lessons with Asa, checking all the pregnant women and sick children, delivering and searching for herbs in the cold, and the harsh snowy winter had Rin wishing there were more hours in the day. Occasionally, there were wonderful days were Sesshomaru would stop by and either Kaede or Kagome would carry her load, and often more than not, Rin and Sesshomaru would end up leaving the village to go on walks or check out the market.

In those days, Sesshomaru's bad attitude didn't reappear, in fact, he even seemed happy at the smallest things. It made all the difference to Rin and _damn_ , was she grateful to spend quality time with her love.

But when the new year arrived, Sesshomaru stopped visiting often.

His reasoning was simple for not coming by and he explained it one day while they shopped for new dishes at the market.

" _Kohaku is far too weak to monitor an area I just won domain over. I'll watch it myself until his health has returned._ "

With a her best pokerface on, Rin smiled and nodded, refusing to complain, knowing the fact that Kohaku's health was somewhat her fault. But when she noticed Sesshomaru absence as the weeks past, she began feeling lonesome.

The house was now intimately big, the rooms and hallway way too large and long for her liking. One early morning, Rin found herself getting lost on her way to the weaponry and almost died of shame when Kaede found her outside trying to make a knife from pine leaves. After cleaning the entire house one cold evening, she noticed Sesshomaru's preferred teacups growing dusty. Out of an act of both love and longing, Rin drank from them every morning and evening there on, pressing her lips where she watched him do it so often. And everyday, she made sure to wear kimonos she knew were some of his favorites in the hopes he'd return and compliment her, taking her away like he had just a month prior.

 _All this damn waiting. Why doesn't Kohaku just suck it up?_

Rin practically bitchslapped the dough she was preparing when she turned around and noticed a little orange box out of place in Sango's kitchen.

 _Looks like those gift boxes my lord sends me…_

She stared at it curiously and hesitantly reached for box, immediately recognizing the handwriting on a note attached to it.

 _My favorite_ , it read.

Rin's heart pounded in her chest and she quickly undid the bindings, finding a jar of cinnamon sticks. She blinked in confusion, scratching her head as she tilted the jar.

 _Favorite? What is Lord Sesshomaru talking about?_

"Lady Rin, I've finished cutting all the apple, what els— oh wow Lady Rin!" Rin turned to face Yumi, jar close to her face. "Those sticks are exactly the color of your eyes! I've never seen anything so precise, my lady!"

Rin knotted her brows, looking at them once again. "Huh, you think so?"

"Yes! I must admit, you have the most beautiful brown eyes in this village, my lady. Only Papa and Komori's dark blue eyes rival yours," Yumi giggled.

Rin smiled and placed the jar down to take a stick out. "Let's use one of these for the pastries we're making Mama, okay?" she winked, earning a happy clap from the twin.

* * *

— — —

It wasn't until Sango also pointed out how perfectly the color of the cinnamon sticks matched the maiden's eyes and how it happened to be one of her favorite colors did Rin realize what the note was referring to.

 _All those months ago, I asked him if even had a favorite color,_ she blushed prettily as she gazed upon her small looking glass, _and he basically lied to me then. But I know the truth!_ Rin giggled happily, kicking her feet around like a happy little child.

* * *

— — —

Presents like those started appearing more and more as the days went by. She was used to the regular gifts Jaken would deliver: hairpins, kimonos, makeup, but _those_ never included notes.

 _For a cold night when I'm not there_.

Rin had smirked when she first pulled out the soft, white fur blanket from the box, but didn't hesitate using it when a powerful hail storm came down just a few days later.

 _Stay healthy._

Herbs, an abundance of them, in different baskets along with an arrangement of seafood. Kaede had gasped in awe, pointing out how many of the herbs weren't even in season.

 _To match your soul._

A pair of beautiful, yellow adamant earrings. Rin wore them during a local wedding, flaring up the rumors again that she was probably royalty.

 _Asa says hello and sends kisses. Those will delivered apart from this._

Her heart almost leaped out of her chest reading it, and she ran to her dressing room, picking out an arrangement of greens and pinks to quickly change into should he be near.

That same evening, Sesshomaru arrived after she finished eating supper.

Rin jumped into his arms, enamored with his presence and beauty.

"My lord, thank you for delivering a new handkerchief. It was badly needed," she confessed between joyful laughter.

Sesshomaru didn't say anything at first, his soft gaze fixed upon her pink lips. "Asa didn't want you ruining any sleeves. She asked it be an emergency delivery."

"Well, I'm glad for it since I get to be with you," Rin whispered.

The dog demon said nothing else, dragging her into the darkness of night and losing each other in urgent and loving kisses.

* * *

— — —

"I assume Kohaku still hasn't progressed greatly, huh."

They stood by the main door, prolonging the moment as much as they could.

Sesshomaru shook his head. "It seems that these in past weeks, Kohaku began his perimeter checks in the South. Unfortunately, the area is too unstable for a weakling to cover it alone. I don't trust his state of health just yet," he admitted.

Rin frowned, lowering her eyes. "I understand that, milord. My hope and prayer is that he gets better so that we may resume our regular schedule once more."

"Hmm," Sesshomaru reached over, embracing her softly. She closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of the silk garments he wore. "Have you been enjoying the gifts, Rin?"

"Ah, very much so! They're all so wonderful and thoughtful. And your calligraphy is quite impressive milord," Rin complimented.

He appeared pleased at the comment as he stepped back. "Should you require anything else, don't be afraid to ask for it. I will summon it for you immediately."

Rin nodded, holding onto the handle of the main door again. "Everything's okay for now."

Sesshomaru nodded, taking in the sight of her before walking into the night.

* * *

— — —

"Thanks for helping out with the kids, Rin. You know Kagome and I appreciate you alot," Inuyasha said, reaching out for her as she encountered a root.

Rin held unto his grip and he led her into a worn out path in the forest.

"Well, you're lucky this morning I was only cleaning my hut. Either way, I might have to clean it again since the kids made such a mess," Rin winced.

The half-demon snickered, nudging her lightly. "You call that castle a 'hut'? Geez, can't imagine the mess they've made with all the space," he chuckled.

Rin mock-groaned, smiling at him. She enjoyed spending time with Inuyasha, something she did often when he waited for Kagome by the well and then again after Kagome began popping out children. They had bonded over the years in their solitude, both of them waiting for the people they loved the most.

Nowadays though, it seemed like she got less time with him, and since they had a few to spare while the kids took a nap, Inuyasha suggested a walk.

"So Sesshomaru came over last night," Inuyasha inquired.

"Yes," Rin confirmed, sliding her arms into her sleeves.

"And you two are a couple now."

"Yes."

"Aren't you…" Inuyasha stopped, halting Rin in the process. She raised a questioning brow. "Aren't you worried Rin?"

"About?" she held her breath, anticipating his next words.

"Messing around demons isn't perceived as a good thing, Rin," he said sternly, "you know firsthand the rejection that comes being around them. And even that being said, shit I hate to admit, but Sesshomaru ain't just another demon. He's looked as _the_ demon by a few," he rolled his eyes.

Rin frowned a little. "I know that."

"I don't think you know the gravity of it," he stared at her. She shrugged, walking again.

"It's just something I've come to terms with, Lord Inuyasha. There's not much I can do about his status or mine."

"You could always find a human boyfriend, ya know," he suggested.

Rin rolled her eyes. "I think I'll pass."

"Oh come on," Inuyasha walked around a few roots, "there's plenty of guys here that you like. That farmer with the face scar? He's badass!"

"He's engaged, Lord Inuyasha."

"W-well there's also that one widower who—"

"He's pretty old," Rin crinkled her nose.

"Sesshomaru's old too," he shot back.

"Not in appearance!"

Inuyasha chuckled lightly as the walked past a few remote huts, entering the village. "You know, a few guys that went off to fight in the North are looking for a wife. Pretty sure they'll come running to you."

"Eh," Rin shrugged, "I'll just say no. Lord Sesshomaru is the only one in my heart."

Inuyasha sighed. "Kinda stubborn, kid."

Rin took it in stride as they approached her home, finding the kids still sleeping. Inuyasha gathered his two children in his arms, quietly thanking Rin again before heading outside.

"Oi, before I go, you might have a visitor tonight," he crinkled his nose. Rin silently clapped, pointing back to the inside of her home.

"Guess I have to start cleaning now!"

Inuyasha smirked.

* * *

—- — —

The visitor was no other than Kohaku.

He had actually arrived at the village in the morning, preferring to spend time with his sister and kin.

It took Rin all her might not to jump into his arms like she was used to, and instead clung unto him as he soothed her trembling form.

"Kami, I can't believe you're doing better," Rin wept happily. Kohaku nodded, loosening his grip a bit.

"It's thanks to Lord Sesshomaru for letting me rest at home this time. I can't combat just yet, but," he laughed a bit, "I'm up for some traveling."

Rin rolled her eyes, retrieving some warm tea for him once he let her go. "So tell me," she said handling the cup over, "about how the recovery has been."

"Eh, not too shabby. My beloved has been taking care of me very patiently and I was able to explore the Southern lands Lord Sesshomaru gained."

"Are they impressive?" Rin asked, settling into a mat after he sat down.

Kohaku nodded eagerly. "Quite the beauty. He says he doesn't see anything he likes in them, but there's mountains and plains and minerals. My beloved always claimed there was so much to see in the South other than her," they laughed, "but I guess I didn't believe her until I saw it myself."

"But your health? Lord Sesshomaru said you were still too weak to resume patrol."

Kohaku laughed awkwardly. "Hehe, yeah, well, you see," Rin scooted closely, "it's less to do with doing the perimeter checks and more to do with not wanting to stray off _too_ far."

Rin's brow knitted. "But you're here. In the West, where it's pretty far from your home."

"I know, I know. But I came with a purpose," he said, reaching into the folds of his kosode. He pulled out a scroll and handed it to her. "Open it," he demanded.

Rin did as told, reading heading out loud. "' _You are cordially invited to celebrate the union of Kohaku, the world-renowned demon slayer, and Takako, youngest daughter of the Yoshida clan on the 15th of February, midday_.'", her eyes widened and she gasped, looking up to catch Kohaku's giddy self. "You don't want to leave cause you're getting married!?" she exclaimed.

"Hehe, hell yeah I am," he winked.

Rin laughed, clutching the scroll to her chest. "Oh dearest friend, how glad I am for you! The only problem I see is the date is approaching quickly and you're still not 100%!"

Kohaku sipped his tea a bit. "That's why Lord Sesshomaru hasn't made me do anything crazy lately. Usually, he wouldn't care if I was completely fucked up, but now he's letting me rest a bunch. I think it's because he's a wanderer at heart."

"Hmm," Rin smiled, "perhaps so. So tell me, how did you propose?"

"Well," he grinned, "Takako has been changing my bandages every so often when in fact, I don't need to get bandaged anymore. I started assuming it was because she wanted to run her hands all over me," he chuckled.

Rin snorted, rolling her eyes. "You're not _that_ impressive, Kohaku."

"Hmph! Maybe not to _you_ , but to _others_ I am! But back to my story. Once my assumption began, I started playing sick so she faithfully remained at my side. Lord Yoshida was totally okay with it and I used it to my advantage one day to ask for Takako to come one night. She was so worried that she kept pressing her hands on my face and started undoing the bandages on my abdomen that night. She feared I might have caught an infection."

Rin rolled her eyes again. "Why do I have a feeling you did something you shouldn't have?"

"Hey, hey now," Kohaku chugged the last of his tea, "none of that 'till marriage, okay kid? Anyways, I said some sappy stuff to her, kinda like, 'I wish to have these hands on me forever' and 'what I would give to take a look at you the way you're looking at me.' I didn't expect a response, just some things I wanted to say since _damn_ , I love her. My beloved laughed it off, but the following night, she surprised me by kissing me. God, that's when I knew I needed to marry her."

"Just by a kiss? You knew?" She thought of all the sweet kisses she's been enjoying for the past couple months, wishing one would indicate something _that_ monumental.

"Yeah. We're getting married in a month because I don't know how long I'll live. I'm trying to grow old with her," Kohaku laughed again.

 _Grow together, huh._

"Must be nice, dear friend," Rin smiled bitterly.

* * *

— — —

Since there were many rooms in her home, Rin arranged one for Kohaku to rest in. He was very content, almost immediately falling asleep after Rin made him do strength exercises for his legs and arms.

While clearing the table, she noticed a small note next to the formal invitation. Rin picked it up with one hand, juggling cups and plates in the other.

 _An evening for you and I._

Rin looked up, scanning her eyes around the main room. I _s he here?_ She quietly placed the dirty utensils in a water basin, peeking out her window.

 _Nothing out there._ The beauty walked into her room, finding Sesshomaru casually sitting against a wall near the candles.

"My lord," Rin let out a gleeful sigh, "what's the meaning of the note this time? There is no present."

"Is my presence not enough, Rin?" he asked, though not condescendingly.

Rin pursed her lips, walking to kneel beside him. "I didn't think you'd come tonight as well."

"And yet, I'm here," he said. The dim lighting made him look even more beautiful, more unhuman as it reflected his silver mane and golden stare.

She wanted to lean in and kiss him, but didn't want to break the spell he had on her. "So what's the evening referring to then? Come on, don't shy from me, my lord."

Sesshomaru snorted. "You'll know when it comes, Rin."

"Hmm, so you really aren't telling me, eh?" she crossed her arms, "I guess we'll just have to visit Lady Asa soon so I can place an order for my outfit."

"Tomorrow."

Rin raised her brows. "Wow. So the evening is approaching soon, huh?"

He shrugged, turning gaze outside. "Something like that. Rest."

It took everything in her not to keep pressing on the matter, and she stood up, quickly went and changed in her dressing room, only to return to her room and continue to find the dog demon there. Rin again walked towards him, kneeling in his presence.

"Will you be spending the night here, my lord?"

"Yes. I'll sleep in this room with you, else Kohaku gains a heart attack when he awakens."

Rin giggled a bit, watching Sesshomaru stand and hold out his hands to her to place her on her feet. He tilted his head down to hers, taking in her scent. Rin shivered slightly.

"Sleep well, my Rin," he whispered, placing a kiss on her cheek. She nearly melted, but nodded, making her way to her futon and laying down.

* * *

— —- —

Morning arrived and Rin prepared breakfast for herself, Kaede and Kohaku while Sesshomaru sat at the head of the table, not participating in much conversation.

Kaede had taken a look at the demon slayer as soon as he had awakened, pleased with his recovery and encouraging him to continue to exercise his arms and legs. Kohaku only let out a boyish laugh, telling her about how Rin tortured him before he knocked out the night before.

Neither Rin nor Sesshomaru seemed impressed.

"I assume you three have plans for today?" Kaede asked.

Rin sipped her broth happily. "Yes, my lady. We're off to see the seamstress, Lady Asa."

Kohaku shot a glance at Sesshomaru. "Am I tagging along too, my lord?"

"Yes," Sesshomaru responded dryly. Rin leaned over to refill his cup.

"It's always so much fun visiting Lady Asa. She wonderful and very hospitable. Since I'll be close to the market, would you like me to bring you something, my lady?"

Kaede pondered a bit. "Perhaps a new hakama would be nice," she answered shyly.

"Consider it done," the beauty winked. Kaede smiled lovingly at her.

Sesshomaru cleared his throat some, earning Rin's undivided attention. "We should head out now. The sooner you get your requests in, the faster Asa can complete them."

She nodded, standing up at the same time Kohaku did and cleared their dishes from the table. Kohaku hung around the old priestess, still spilling details of his beloved and their upcoming marriage. It warmed Rin's heart to hear the two so happy and at peace, after all the turmoil their lives had been at one point.

Rin causally made her way to Sesshomaru, waved Kaede goodbye, and headed out where she found Kirara ready for the trip as well.

"You'd think Kohaku is as healthy as he laughs, but can't stand an hour in the winter winds of the South," Sesshomaru muttered.

"He's human, my lord. Weak, as you say," Rin spoke as she nuzzled Kirara's mane.

Sesshomaru looked a bit annoyed, eyeing Kohaku when he finally exited Rin's home. "Shall we, Lord Sesshomaru?" he questioned.

The dog demon let his actions respond for himself as he snatched the beauty into his arms and jumped into the skies.

* * *

— — —

"Oh _Kohaku_! I can't believe you're getting _married_!" Asa clapped happily.

There was a time Rin asked herself if Kohaku knew Asa because knowing her son doesn't mean he knows her, but alas, as soon as they landed and Asa finished hugging Rin, she basically snuggled into his arms joyfully, asking him why he hadn't visited in so long and scolding him for making the Northern trip. Kohaku had only shrugged it off playfully, instead telling her about his upcoming marriage.

And that's when Asa lost it.

She pulled him with all her strength onto the platform in her home, immediately whipping out her measuring tape from thin air, insisting on making his wedding attire. Fabrics of black and dark blue were pulled out haphazardly, already being cut while the rest of her audience stared in quiet adoration.

"You know, I've been so busy lately with work, but whenever a close comrade of mine is celebrating something so grande, I tend to push all my work to the side for them!"

"Oh? What type of garments have you been working on, Lady Asa?" Rin chirped.

"Just a couple of kimonos for the upcoming gathering. Many demons have visited my home with great expectations," she replied, undoing Kohaku's kosode, "so they've kept me pretty busy. It's a shame you haven't visited lately for our cooking lessons. You still have much to learn," she said arching a brow.

"Oh," Rin said absentmindedly, "yeah, cooking lessons—hey my lady, tell me more about that gathering event."

"Well, every year demons from all over our great island meet up and have a—spread your arms more, child—feast. It's highly politicized and critical to attend. Oh! Beautiful," Asa flashed her pearly white teeth at Rin, "could you come here to the platform as well? I'd love to prepare a few outfits for you."

Rin mentally jumped up and down while walking toward Asa and Kohaku, the latter already re-robing himself.

"Any colors in mind, my sweet Rin?" the petite demon cooed.

"Red," Sesshomaru responded from afar.

"I wasn't talking to you," Asa barked.

Rin scratched her head a bit. "Well, uh, I wouldn't mind red, you know…"

Asa sighed in contempt as she pulled out her tape.

Already an expert in everything Rin, the dog demon only needed to recheck a few areas before she dismissed her, making her pick out from the arrangement of reds she had in store. Rin quickly glanced up at Sesshomaru, picking a color that exactly matched the design on his kosode, earning an approving nod from Asa.

"I will make you the most precious ruby of the night," she promised. Rin bowed in appreciation, adding she also needed a hakama, and headed back to her seat next to her lord, who looked like he smelled something foul.

"Is everything alright, Lord Sesshomaru?" Kohaku asked worriedly.

Instead of responding, the dog demon snapped his head in direction of the petite one walking around. "Asa," he said sternly, "there were snakes in this hut."

 _Is that a question or statement?_

"Yes," Asa replied without turning to him, "there were."

"And you invite them so freely into your home?"

Rin's nervous eyes darted to Kohaku's. _That tone doesn't sound pleasant at all._

"Business is business."

"It's the same low-lifes that plagued the villagers when you were younger, isn't it, Asa?"

 _Oh, milord must be referring to the demon clients Lady Asa had that caused her original home to be burned down_ , Rin frowned.

She looked at her, her petite frame overwhelmed with loads of fabric in her indigo-striped hands. Asa settled them down gently and ran a hand through her bob cut hair, deciding to start off with a minty green one.

" _Asa_ , you—"

" _Don't_ remind me, Lord Sesshomaru," she spat, causing both humans to flinch. They've never heard her angry. _Ever_. "I _know_ what I'm doing. Business is business. I work and enjoy it. Value it. Do _not_ lay a hand on them," Asa snarled. Her eyes held a light red to them and she turned back to the fabric in her hands.

Rin slowly looked up to peek Sesshomaru's face, finding him pooling with bitterness.

While the awkward silence lingered, Kohaku hesitantly coughed, eyeing the teapot in front of Rin, and she eagerly poured him a drink.

"Kami knows green tea calms the man," he chuckled nervously, Rin joining him just as awkwardly. "Since Lady Asa said the gathering was all political, I imagine they serve tea by the barrels."

"I assume demons would prefer to drink sake over tea any day though," Rin said, refilling her cup, "since their strong bodies can handle it."

"Oh! And imagine the food. Crab cakes, rice with mushrooms—say, Lady Asa, what's your favorite dish at the gathering?" Kohaku boldly asked.

She sighed heavily but gave him a genuine smile. "There's a dessert table with these little cold spheres that melt in your mouth. It's a wonderful experience I wish I could take home, but the spheres also melt in your hands."

Cinnamon eyes widened. "Like snow, my lady?"

"Yes," Asa replied, working her spindle, "but colorful and delicious."

"Have you ever tasted it too, Lord Sesshomaru?" the curious Rin asked.

As soon as he frowned, Rin knew the answer. _He doesn't eat human food. Shit sucks, I only digest tea, specifically the one you pour—_

"I haven't been to those immoral and foolish events in years."

 _Oh. Well…_

"And yet, I'm still making you a new kosode specifically for it," Asa added.

"Don't waste your time," he scoffed.

"Um, what else happens at the gatherings?" Kohaku asked.

The petite demon stood, smoothing her kimono before handing Rin a red hakama. "We dine and socialize the entire evening, drink and dance. Laugh. _Fight_ ," she giggled, releasing the tension in the room.

"It sounds so interesting! And these occur every year? Lord Sesshomaru has never mentioned them before," Rin tilted her head towards him.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, hand to temple. "There's no need for a demon such as myself to indulge in such things."

"Oh really now," Rin nudged, "my lord, I think it would be wonderful for you to start going again! Say, were they so bad when you last visited?"

"And so many years have passed, Lord Sesshomaru," Asa added, "I invite you yearly and you know we miss the head of the party."

He remained unmoved, visibly annoyed with them.

Kohaku seemed eager to find out more about the gatherings. He turned to Asa and asked, "When was the last time Lord Sesshomaru attended?"

Asa shifted her weight uncomfortably, interlocking her hands. "When his father was still alive."

Kohaku let out a loud whistle. Rin raised her brows, surprised. _Damn, it's been that long huh._

"So you see, it's been eons since then, and I ask every single year for his company," Asa dramatically sighed.

"That's all you've been talking about lately. Nothing else interests you," Sesshomaru said annoyed.

 _Ah ha! So this is why he was so moody weeks ago!_

"I repeat it with good intentions, Lord Sesshomaru," Asa smiled, "it'll be good for you to see the powerful faces of those who roam freely after Naraku's death. Even those that I once thought had died have now reappeared."

"Whoa," Kohaku gasped, "that's…worrisome." He turned to Sesshomaru, the latter already looking back at him. "Lord Sesshomaru, think of all the planning we could do if we know exactly where certain demons reside. It would help Dan and me greatly in doing the perimeter—"

"No."

Rin shook her head at him. "Lord Sesshomaru, you could gain so much! I ask you to go for all of us!"

His golden glare bore malevolently into hers.

"Oh dearest Rin, if you'd like to come, I'll bring you with! You can finally wear that lavender kimono I've been working on!" Asa squealed. Rin clapped happily, nodding her head rapidly.

"Oh yes, yes! I'll love to—"

"You will _not_ be going with her, _Rin_ ," Sesshomaru warned. The two women stopped mid-celebration.

"Then accompany me, my lord," Rin said carefully. She could see Kohaku tensing up, sending her a " _are you out of your fucking mind_ " look.

"I do not follow human orders. If anyone is accompanying anyone, it will be _you_ to _me_. I will not be your plus one at the gathering. It'll be _you_ coming with _me_ ," he huffed, appearing satisfied afterward.

Asa and Rin exchanged a funny look while Kohaku slowly grinned. It was as if the three were sharing the same thought.

 _I just got Lord Sesshomaru to go to the gathering._

"Well, that settles it then," Asa nodded, "I'll make you a new obi to make Rin's lavender kimono so the two of you can match."

Sesshomaru shot her another annoyed look. "When was my attendance decided?"

"When you said it yourself," Rin declared, falling into joyful laughter.

* * *

— — —

The weeks passed quickly.

During this time, for some strange reason, Kaede began asking Rin to stop doing chores around the village, claiming the extra hands weren't as needed. She pouted and complained about being idle in the beginning, practically begging the priestess for work, but each time, she got rejected.

Of course, after a while, Rin wondered if it was even such a bad thing because as soon as Sesshomaru would stop by, they would take long walks in the forest or go to Asa's.

At the market one day, Rin was scanning the booths, trying to pick out a gift for Kohaku and his beloved. She walked among the gold jewelry, all types of fabrics, and household items, ending up in a bundle of disappointment.

Sesshomaru, who usually stood back while she shopped, appeared at her side (scaring the vendor) and suggested her to pick something simple since that was what Kohaku was.

Rin shook her head. "I know exactly what I want to gift, I just can't find it," she huffed, looking about.

"Tell me," he demanded.

"They're herbs. But probably won't be available because of the season," Rin sighed bitterly.

Sesshomaru tilted his head some and started walking almost all the way down the line of vendors. Rin followed closely behind.

 _Did he find them?_ Rin pondered, eyeing out the vendors and clients alike. They stop in front of a female vendor who looked both nervous and enamored by Sesshomaru's presence.

"C-Can I help you find s-s-something, great demon l-lord?" she stuttered.

Rin stepped forward, a pleasant smile on her face. "Good afternoon, my good woman. I was wondering if you sold herbs."

She nodded, carefully pulling up a few bottles into view. Rin picked up a few bottles, examining the herbs inside until she came across the ones she was looking. The beauty handed over a few gold coins to the now-confused woman, thanking her as they walked away from the booth.

"Herbs for the couple?" Sesshomaru questioned as he helped her unto Ah-Un.

"Yes," Rin nodded eagerly, "I've always made it a habit outta gifting them to all the new married couples. Just something we humans enjoy," Rin smiled.

"For?"

Rin blushed, averting his gaze. "Fertility. Y-You know, s-since Kohaku says he wants to have a thousand kids like Master Miroku," she giggled, still looking down.

"Hmm," Sesshomaru began, gently nuzzling his face into her mane, "you are very considerate. He is blessed to have you in his life."

 _And I to have you._

* * *

— — —

Kohaku's wedding was beyond glorious. Rin had been on the verge of tears the entire ceremony, raining rice on the couple when they walked past them, and then jumping in line quickly once the reception was set up.

Sesshomaru appeared to be in a better mood than usual, even extending greetings after Inuyasha coughed 'hello.' There were many who stared at him when walked by, but most eyes were kept on Rin.

Asa had not lied when she said she'd make her a jewel. _Oh no_. The red kimono bore a beautiful lake of flames pooling from the skirt and into little smaller flicks at the top that were actual rubies. Her golden obi had threads of gold silk all around and her hair was held up by a couple of kanzashi Rin had from years ago.

She was so well put together that she knew she couldn't get mad at anyone for gawking too long.

"The tea is quite good, milord, would you like me to fetch you some?" she asked, taking a step in line. There were two more people ahead of them, so she could probably run back in time.

The dog demon shook his head and eyed the line shortening. "We're next."

Rin squealed, clutching his arm. "He's going to _die_ when he sees his present," she laughed.

"Die?" Sesshomaru asked concerned, gesturing her to walk when the last person finally left.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Rin," Kohaku greeted, smiling from ear to ear, "allow me to formally introduce my beloved, my wife, Takako."

Rin bowed slightly in her presence. _He picked good_ , she thought, taking in the soft features of her pretty face against the white-hooded veil.

"Princess Rin, what an absolute honor to finally meet the Lady of the West," Takako bowed as well.

Rin grinned shyly, turning toward Sesshomaru who already pulled out the bottle of herbs from his folds. She took it and presented it to the couple. "We pray to the gods you two become as fruitful as rabbits are come spring," she giggled, earning blushes from the couple.

"Thank you both so much, we'll," Kohaku winked, "empty this bad boy in no time." The two women groaned and he let out his boyish laugh, running his hand through his free hair. "Have you two been enjoying yourselves?"

Rin glanced up at Sesshomaru who still looked quite content. "Very much so! The food is delicious and the soft music is lovely."

"The atmosphere is crisp," Sesshomaru added, earning a happy nod from Kohaku.

"As it should be for a wedding. Please, my lord, let me know if I can assist with anything you need," he said. Sesshomaru only shook his head as he lightly placed his hand on Rin's back.

"Enjoy your month off, Kohaku."

The demon slayer bowed lowly at his words as the unmarried couple walked away, back into the crowd.

"Isn't Takako lovely?" Rin peeped.

"Didn't notice," Sesshomaru replied dryly.

 _Oh._

"Because among all these people, you look perfect tonight. An absolute rose, a ruby," he whispered.

Rin blushed, and quickly acting, she looked around before gently pulling him to the row of huts in the way back, immediately being devoured by hungry lips.

 _Kami, please grant me the wish of getting married to my lord_ , Rin thought as he pulled her higher into his arms, his lips departing for a second to look at her before going back in for me.

* * *

\- — —

Several days after Kohaku's wedding, Rin was sewing in the main room when she heard a few horses outside her home.

 _Odd, who would visit me?_ She walked up to the door, sliding it slightly to catch a glimpse of a young, handsome man and his decked-out entourage. Horses were piled with what appeared to be gifts, and the stranger himself was clothed in robes Rin used to see whenever suitors came by.

 _A lord?_

The man unmounted his horse and a golden pin attached to his elaborate neck caught the maiden's eye.

 _Oh no, not just a lord. Perhaps this could be the Emperor himself._

She closed the door quietly, huffing and puffing, rolling her eyes.

 _Damnit kami, I meant Lord Sesshomaru, not lord of these lands._

* * *

.oOo.

 _AN: Hope the length makes up for the wait! Lots that went down, but it all ties in together. And how happy are we for Kohaku? Ah, it's a feel-good moment for me._

 _Next chapter will include big questions being brought up! Rejection or acceptance? Hmm._


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 _AN: Longest chapter so far. Heavy T-rated._

As soon as they saw her open the door to greet them, the men ran up and started explaining their motive for visiting immediately.

Rin listened carefully as they told her about traveling from the North, getting lost in the forest, and then finally reaching her "mighty castle" after a few locals pointed the way. The man in the elaborate clothing, Rin learned, was actually next in line to be the head samurai of all Japan, and he explained to her while showcasing his wealth, he was in search of Princess Rin of the West.

"Well I'm Rin, but not the royal seat of the West nor a princess at all for that matter," she confessed, leaning against the half-opened door.

The men exchanged a few glances as the handsome man frowned.

"My lady, certainly you are the wealthiest person I've encountered in this village, thus making you royalty. Your home is far too large to be for a mere peasant."

"And there hasn't been a dwelling as beautiful as yours since we left home. This is an aristocratic home," a soldier added.

 _Welp, it was made in Lord Sesshomaru's taste, so._

"I see your point," Rin shrugged, "Even so, I can't help you if you're looking for someone with power. In this village, the one that is sovereign is our headmaster—"

"No, no," the handsome man interrupted, "You see, it's just you I would to speak with. May we come in?"

The maiden shifted her weight around, counting five men in total. Behind them, she immediately recognized the flags they carried as some she saw at Taro's base camp.

 _Being our ally, I'm sure I can spare some time._

Rin gestured them to come inside her home and quickly fixed them tea. Her hospitality was greatly appreciated and while most of the men remained standing, only the handsome man and a brown-haired soldier sat down by the table. She sat across from them as both looked pleased with her presence.

Smoothing his fine silky robes, the handsome man spoke. "I am Lord Nijou of the North and this is General Sanjo," he said gesturing to the soldier beside him, "general of my troops."

The beauty bowed. "An honor, gentlemen."

Nijou gave her a soft smile while Sanjo kept his tight-lipped scowl in place. "As already explained, we've been looking for you ever since we heard of you, Lady Rin. Because our home is so war-ravaged, we're counting on you to help us."

"What can a little lady like I do?" she blinked.

"To give you some background," Sanjo spoke this time, "it started when we first entered war. You see, things were always brewing in the North, so we tried to form an alliance with the demons among us but that only angered the other clan there. Fighting began against the clan but also against the demons when they turned their backs on us," he grimaced.

"Two opponents," Rin nodded, following along. She knew bits and pieces of the Northern conflict thanks to meetings with the headmaster.

"Exactly. Kami favored our men in the beginning of the war, but some events led to us losing many men,"—Rin's mind wondered to the landslide—, "and now we've found ourselves on the losing end. Recently, we haven't had much fighting going on, but we've noticed your village men become completely ill," Sanjo said stroking his beard.

Rin leaned forward a bit, unable to hide the concern from her face.

"And yet," Nijou continued after a sip of tea, "your village men became less and less of a worry for us since we've been dealing with a very tragic loss."

"What happened?" Rin asked, her voice filled with worry.

"Our general was killed."

 _Ugh, I can't imagine what it did to the villagers' minds if they witnessed him die in action._

"War takes the best of us. I pray the men recover quickly after losing such a vital piece of the puzzle," she frowned sadly.

Nijou nodded. "It's been very difficult since we lost him. One moment he was happy and drinking since his friends came to visit, and then the following night, he was dead."

Rin snapped her head up in his direction. "Come again?"

"Well, after his friends made their departure, he went for a walk and ended up dead," Sanjo scoffed, his deep voice filled with anger. "We think his assassin was able to overpower him due to the fact that he was drunk."

Rin felt her heart skip a beat.

 _Holy shit. Taro._

A rush of pain hit her chest as she felt her heart pounding.

 _I really did kill him._

 _All this time, how I wanted to believe it was someone else…_

She could feel the tears forming, but since she was in the presence of men she didn't know, Rin causally pulled out her handkerchief and patted her face gently.

"Truly," she said shakily, "that was a very tragic loss indeed."

"Yes, our men haven't been able to recover from it, but Sanjo here is trying very hard to turn this campaign into our hands," Nijou said cheerfully.

Rin turned her gaze to him, meeting Sanjo's stern face. Though he wasn't a handsome man, she could tell that in his youth he probably was. It looked like he had been in many campaigns before due to the scars on his face and neck and he looked so tired, completely the opposite from Nijou, who was young and handsome, full of life.

"And how long do you think the war will last, Lord Nijou?" she asked, looking back at him.

"About a year or so if we avoid major casualties," he shrugged.

Rin furrowed her brows at his words. "If my fellow villagers are growing ill, then prolonging the war isn't profitable at all They'll die from the cold before spring comes."

Sanjo appeared interested at her words, and he folded his arms while speaking. "Lady Rin, if you so value your men, help us send them home."

As much as she wanted to eagerly nod, she noticed the mischievous twinkle in Nijou's dark eyes.

 _Are they planning something else?_ Rin sipped some of her tea, averting her gaze to eye the standing soldiers.

Unlike Sanjo but more like Nijou, they looked young, all with dark hair in various lengths and beaming soft smiles at her. One of the men had a handsome birthmark on his face, instantly reminding her of Taro again.

 _How sad will it be when the men return victorious, but no young master in sight,_ she sighed.

Suddenly, a switch went off in her head.

"Has the general been buried already?" _The least I can do is bury him after k-killing,_ she gulped _, him._

"No, my lady," Sanjo frowned, clearly because she was still asking on the subject of the general. "Because there was only one soldier who found the body, he had to go retrieve more men at the base, which was a great distance away. By the time they returned to the wooded area, the general was gone."

Rin felt the wind knocked out of her as she stared at him blankly. "W-What do you mean, Sanjo?" she asked, trying to keep her composure.

"As if he had walked away, my lady."

Her eyes widened at words. _There's just no freaking way he survived._

She pictured the scene, remembering how she forced the sword into his bicep and through the ground, how she heard him choking on his own blood, how she saw his eyes roll into the back of his head through the only visible part of the helmet while she was leaning against a tree, panting after the struggle.

 _I killed him. I_ know _I did._

"If you were hoping to bury the man," Nijou began as if reading her earlier thoughts, "you're going to have to forget about it. Men die at war, it's just a reality we face. But those that remain alive, we want to keep them alive. I'm sure you agree on that," he smiled.

 _He's right I guess. Losing one is better than losing the forty the headmaster sent._

Rin mentally collected herself, breathing heavily through her nose. "I understand, Lord Nijou. I do pray for the men to return."

"So send them back," Sanjo suggested.

"The headmaster calls the shots," she admitted.

Nijou frowned at this. "Lady Rin, I think you know good enough to know I cannot face the headmaster so freely," he said, arching a brow. "If I wanted to negotiate with him, I wouldn't be sitting here in front of you."

 _Oh yeah. How could he tell him his own son is dead?_

"So," he continued, "when word got to me that a fair maiden—not just any maiden—had visited my lands, I was a little interested, but as soon as I heard it was from _this_ village, I was concerned. After all, why would you leave your home, which is so far, for the snowy mountains?"

Rin bit the inside of her cheeks, not wanting to expose herself to them.

"I came to the conclusion that you came to check the wellbeing of your men," Nijou smiled. "It impressed me so much because it meant you were a woman concerned for your men but now that I know you don't hold a title, it _really_ impresses me."

"Ah, yes," Rin awkwardly tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, "I kinda see your point."

"So I thought to myself, 'if she worries for her people and I for mine, couldn't we just unite our men in war to end the conflict?' When men see a strong union leading them, they're bound to fight fervently or even cease fighting if directed so," he said arching his brow.

 _Hmm, so I was right in the beginning_ , Rin stared back, _he's a lord seeking marriage._

"A political marriage," Sanjo confirmed her thoughts, "one that will unite the North and West under Lord Nijou. This would also assure his ascension to the throne, making the children you produce royal blood for generations to come."

"While I'm flattered, I'm going to have to decline," she said straightforwardly. She could already see the annoyed looks bursting forth but she continued anyway. "My sovereign is over my marriage decisions and he hasn't found anyone to his taste."

She wasn't lying technically, but she didn't want to bust Sesshomaru's name aloud and declare her love for him and have them cause a scene.

Nijou chuckled, obviously not liking her response. "My lady, surely you don't understand too well. Should our marriage be presented to the men, all fighting will stop. They need a union formed between our lands. Your men _will_ ," he emphasized, "come _home alive_."

Rin fold her hands in her sleeves, smiling in a non-condescending way. "I _completely_ understand, Lord Nijou, but as stated, I just cannot marry unless my own lord commands—"

" _Lord Nijou_ ," Sanjo interrupted pissed, palm raised in her direction, "why must we waste time with this insolent _woman_? This union would have formed if we would have just talked to her sovereign head. Women don't know anything about war or politics."

 _The fuck_ , she shot him glare even though Sanjo's attention was on his lord. _Looks like the general is showing his true colors._

Nijou caressed his chin a bit, thinking as he looked at Rin. Whatever pleasant attitude he had earlier was also fading away, and Rin could sense it right off the bat.

"Now that I think about it, Lady Rin," he directed his words at her, "where is your lord? You seem to be living alone."

"I live with the high priestess of the village," Rin answered without skipping a beat, "she'll be here any minute for lunch actually."

"Another woman," Sanjo scowled. "Stop wasting our damn time. I'm sure the lord _you_ serve is not even in consideration for shogunate. Any right-minded man would offer his daughter to my lord. Fetch him immediately, and _that's an order_ ," he barked.

Rin remained unmoved, hands still in sleeves. "I fear my lord is surveying his own lands that he won in battle," she stated matter-of-factly. "You know, because he wins his own fights without compromises, or even," she smiled smugly at Sanjo, "a general."

That really pissed him off.

His hard dark eyes stared angrily at her as he gritted his teeth. Causally running her fingers over the bindings over her wrists, Rin mentally thanked Sango for arming her with discreet weapons. _"So you can kick Kohaku's ass when you see him,"_ Sango had joked.

Now she was about to kick bitchass Sanjo's ass.

" _Listen here fuckin—_ "

"General Sanjo," Nijou said calmly, placing his hand on his shoulder, "simmer down, my good man. We must keep tension here relevantly low between the three of us," he turned his attention to Rin, and she noticed him forcing a smile this time.

"I'll stay here until your lord returns," Lord Nijou declared.

 _I think the fuck not._

"Actually," Rin flashed him a fake smile, "I believe that will increase the tension between the three of us," she said, using his words, "so instead of staying, I'll notify him of your arrival and have him fetch for you if he so finds your proposal acceptable."

Nijou narrowed his eyes at her as his calm mask came apart. "Are you telling me I am to return home _empty-handed_?" he scowled, voice raising in volume.

The soldiers behind him straightened the moment Nijou stood to look down at Rin, and not being the one to fuck with, Rin stood up as well, Sanjo shooting up behind her lead.

 _Okay, now I'm about to kick Lord Nijou's ass too._

She continued to hold her hands in her sleeves, waiting to activate the blades in the bindings if they lunged at her.

 _I am not the helpless maiden these men think I am._

She could feel Sanjo's calculating eyes on her as Nijou glared at her and she back at him, all meanwhile the soldiers in the back shot nervous glances at one another. All was there to do was wait for someone to make the first move for hell to break loose.

Instead, and much to Rin's confusion, Nijou began laughing.

"Oh, Lady Rin," he laughed, clutching his stomach, "how you jeopardize the wellbeing of your men so freely! You must think _you_ really are _royalty_!" Nijou wiped a tear from his eye, turning over to Sanjo this time. "General, let's not waste anymore time in such a pathetic village. We have a war to win," he ended coldly.

 _Yes, begone douche lord,_ Rin stood there silently as Sanjo began telling the men to gather the horses and go outside. He whispered a word or two to Nijou and then headed out himself, leaving just Rin and Nijou alone.

Where she once found him good-looking, she now found a rotten, spoiled man.

 _No amount of gold or silk could turn you into an honorable person,_ she frowned while he blankly stared at her.

"I must confess Lady Rin," Nijou spoke with a mock grin, "my intention was to make you my bride. The moment I saw you, I knew I needed such a beauty to produce an heir," he walked over to her as she remained still, towering over her as if to be intimidating. "But the next time we meet, your village will be mine and your lord will be begging me to take your as my woman," he sneered.

Rin glared at him as he walked around her. "It's nice you finally cut to the chase and told me your real intentions of stopping by. I should have known you didn't care for my fellow village men at all."

"Those bastards?" Nijou spat, "I'll have them all drop dead—I'll execute them mys—!"

Rin slapped the crap out of him, making him stumble a bit before he finally caught his footing, holding his cheek.

"Get the _hell_ out of my home," she snarled, stomping to the main door and slamming it open. " _Get the hell out!_ "

Nijou watched her as he walked out holding his swollen cheek. Rin stood proud at the door as Sanjo helped him unto his horse, the former then mounting his horse to lead the men out.

"As a reward," Nijou shouted as his horse jogged close to the steps, "the heads of the opposing lord and general's will be delivered to you when I win this war. And when that time comes, I'll make you my whore," he threatened darkly.

" _Fuck you_ ," Rin said, flicking him off.

Nijou laughed, rubbing his cheek as his horse jogged back to his men.

Sanjo spat in her direction before leading the men out opposite of the main village and Rin slammed her door, making sure it was locked before returning to the mats on the floor.

It was there she noticed her hands shaking uncontrollably.

* * *

— — —

"I heard you were praying all afternoon at the temple," Kaede said amused between bites.

Rin nodded slowly, keeping her eyes on her salmon.

"Miroku told me you appeared to be under great distress and that you wouldn't stop crying," she continued, "and that you even shared some things with him. It's okay if you don't want to tell me, but I just want to make sure everything is alright."

There was no way in hell she was going to tell Kaede, the woman who reports to the headmaster, about what the Northerners said.

 _Shit, I didn't even tell the honorable monk_ everything _._

The young maiden sighed. "It's just that some guys came to the village and wanted me to marry the lord. They were so rude," she said, picking up a piece of fish to eat.

"I guess you didn't take the offer," Kaede laugh lightly as Rin shook her head while eating. "Considering you and Lord Sesshomaru are close, it wouldn't even be ideal anyways."

"Not all. I truly love him," she confessed to the priestess, "I have no eyes for anyone else."

"And it appears as if he is the same. Perhaps Lord Sesshomaru inherited his love for a moral woman from his father too," she grinned, sipping her drink.

"Maybe so," she wanted to change the topic so she asked, "Are we going to the headmaster's tomorrow, my lady?"

"Yes. Do you have any plans afterwards?"

"I was thinking about going to a sewing circle with Sayo," Rin said, finishing her rice, "and unless Lord Sesshomaru visits, I'll be going down to the river to collect more water for us."

"The water is frozen, child," Kaede warned, pointing her chopsticks at her, "There will be very little gathered."

"I'm just trying to keep busy since I can't treat the sick anymore," she pouted.

Kaede seemed unfazed as she finished her food, stacking her plates and standing up from the table. "Just stray from trouble, Rin. I can't bear to have you ill again."

Rin bowed and gathered the remaining plates while Kaede dismissed herself for bed. _Ugh, my lady is going to bed so early tonight and I have nothing else to do_ , she frowned, washing the dishes.

 _Perhaps I could go pray some more._

Rin dried her hands on a towel and walked over to knock softly on Kaede's door, and once the priestess opened up, Rin bowed deeply to her.

"I hope it's alright with you if I go to the temple right now. Won't be long," she said.

"Miroku's home, child. No one will be at the temple."

"Yes, I know," Rin straighten up, looking down at her, "It's just that I really want the gods to answer my prayers."

Kaede examined her for a few, narrowing her eyes. "Say Rin, what all occurred?"

"Just the marriage proposal my lady," she answered quickly. _Lady Kaede doesn't even know all the details of what happened in the North, so telling her what those men said will set her off completely._

"Well," the priestess said sternly, "I'd rather you not. Stay home tonight. You can go there after we report to the headmaster."

"Yes ma'am," Rin replied weakly, mopping to her dressing room. She hardly asked for anything, but honestly, getting rejected sucked.

* * *

While Kaede's loud snores shook the house, Rin quietly slipped on her sandals and jumped off the open walkway.

 _I honestly need to make sure kami heard my pleads. The village men are in great danger._

She rarely walked around the land of the walkway, so when the horses saw her, they began panicking a little. Rin's eyes widened and she ran to them, soothing them with her voice.

"Come on now," she scolded the two, "I'll be right back." Once satisfied, Rin continued to walk the length of her home until she got to the front and headed on the path that lead to the main village. The snowfall had been constant for a few days and it gave the village a beautiful glow as the candlesticks outside the huts reflected against it.

It was late enough that she couldn't hear any families making noises, only the faint cries of babies here and there.

 _Lady Kagome might be out here_ , Rin looked about as she quickly ran up the temple steps, _so I really should avoid her or else she'll tell Lady Kaede on me._

Luckily, the temple was lonely when Rin finally entered it, and she sighed as she got on her knees in front of the burning incense.

 _Kami_ , she prayed, _I know you're growing tired of me, but please hear me. My mouth gets me in so much trouble when I can't make peace with my suitors. Honestly, I just don't get along with suitors that come forth,_ she grimaced _, but please, look after the village men. Bring them home safely. Give them the victory they so desire. And wherever Taro may be, protect him even if he was turned into a demon._

She could feel her heart at ease once she prayed that, and continued.

 _Look after Kohaku and his new wife, Takako. And Sayo and her husband, Nakamoro. And especially after Lord Sesshomaru. Though I know he's a demon and maybe I shouldn't pray about him to a god,_ she grinned foolishly _, help him open his heart more so that we can always be as happy as we are now. Thanks for listening, kami._

She straightened back up, feeling much better, and made her way out the temple and down the steps.

She decided, since the prayer hadn't taken that long, she would gather the water she needed tonight instead of the following day.

Rin quietly made her way back home and gathered the buckets near the horses, cautiously entering the wooded area that lead to the river.

 _Damnit, I should have gotten a candle,_ she thought, looking at the dark path. Either way, she heard the moving waters and continued in direction of it.

"Gimme a kiss," she heard beside her.

Rin stopped, tensing up.

 _Who the—_

A giggle or two answered for her instead. "I can't. I need to get home, and so do you."

 _Where are those voices coming from?_ She looked all around her, squatting down in case someone found her. She could see beyond the trees someone dancing about, dressed in red, as if running from the other person who was dressed in white. Rin pushed a few branches down to get a better look and she gasped when she saw Kagome, topless, running from a man _not her husband._

 _Oh my God._

The man finally got her, picking her up and pressing her against a tree. "A kiss," he demanded, all while his white sleeping kosode rode up. Kagome acted as if she was annoyed but kissed him anyway as she ran her hands through his dark hair.

"We shouldn't do this here," Rin could hear her whisper. "We might get caught and become gossip for the town."

He continued kissing her, and Rin saw him undoing the ties of her hakama. She blushed, knowing what they were up.

"I don't care at all. I need you _now_ ," he growled, pressing more against her. Kagome moaned clutching onto him while Rin covered her mouth to muffle her own scream.

 _Oh my God, am I really witnessing Lady Kagome have sex with another man?!_

"Inuyasha," she moaned louder and Rin darted her eyes toward the absent moon in the sky.

 _Oh, it's the new moon._

She'd seen him as a human frequently, but to say she ever saw him black-haired in public was a lie.

 _He must've been impatient while Lady Kagome finished her nightly routine_ , she sighed in relief.

Still, she peeked over at them, wishing she hadn't when she saw what position they were in.

 _Oh my God, am I really witnessing Lady Kagome have sex with Lord Inuyasha?!_

Rin rapidly collected her empty buckets and headed back home as quietly as she could.

 _This is what I get for being impatient too,_ she placed her hand on her hot cheek, tossing the buckets to the side of her home.

 _I'll just get water tomorrow._

* * *

— — —

"Princess Rin," the headmaster addressed as she snapped out of her boredom, "I was told by a few villagers you had a few guests over. Would you elaborate?"

Rin wasn't sure if it was a question or command, and she glanced over at Kaede before turning to him.

"They were suitors seeking a bride," Rin answered. Kaede nodded her head as the headmaster folded his arms.

"I was told they carried Northern flags. Why didn't you direct them to me?"

"I tried to," Rin said, "but they insisted on speaking with me about marriage. I didn't even know they were from the North until now," she lied.

The headmaster stroked his chin, turning his attention back to the priestess. "You know, Lady Kaede, I haven't received any word from my son lately or any of the men for that matter. It's beginning to worry me and makes me question if I made the right decision in sending him to foreign land."

"Headmaster," Kaede shook her head, "none of this land is foreign at all…," she continued speaking to him while Rin kept her eyes on her hands.

 _Holy crap, maybe Lord Nijou already got to them huh._ She was worried greatly too.

"…they could be so occupied with war and barely have time to write. Perhaps even the good lord they're fighting for has joined them too and can't keep you updated," Kaede suggested.

 _Lord Nijou fight at their side? As if._

Nevertheless, Rin agreed eagerly at her words while the headmaster stroked his chin, glancing at her in the corner of his eye.

* * *

— — —

At the end of the report, the women left and parted ways, Rin heading to retrieve water from the river.

She whistled happily while walking down the same path she had last night, averting her gaze when she came across the trees she saw Kagome and Inuyasha at, and then running when she found the river.

"Oh no," Rin groaned, tapping on the frozen sheet, "I can't get any water from this!" She sat at the riverbed, looking defeated as hell before realizing Sayo's hut was nearby and that her friend had an ice pick.

Gathering the buckets, she walked up in direction of the hut, smoothing her silky kimono once she was at the bamboo mat.

"Hey Sayo?" she called, lifting up the mat. A blurred hand suddenly slapped the mat on her face and she stumbled back a bit in shock.

"Uhh—?" Rin stood there, unsure if she should try again. Before she stepped away, she heard some shuffling and saw Sayo poking her head out from her home.

"Sorry Lady Rin, truly I am," she said, eyes widening. "You didn't see anything, did you?"

"Um, no?"

Sayo sighed in relief. "Good. Were you looking for something?"

"Well, just wanted to borrow your ice pick," Rin said shyly. _I wonder what's going on…_

Sayo tilted her head to the side, saying, "It's by the horse's station, go ahead and get it."

Rin hesitated a bit, giving her a curious look. "Sayo, what are you up to?"

"Well," she gulped, "I-I'm—ugh, I'll just tell you when I see you at the sewing circle tonight!" she shooed Rin away.

Not wanting to disturb her any more than she had, Rin thanked her and hurried off to fetch what she needed.

* * *

— — —

After collecting a bunch of ice, Rin headed back home with the loaded buckets, struggling to carry them without stopping every few.

When she made a bend in the busy section of the village, three men quickly ran to her side and grabbed the buckets in order to help her. Rin thanked them while she only carried the pick and a bucket.

"Anything for our princess," one said.

"We wouldn't want your hands becoming labored like some commoner," another added.

"Oh no," Rin smiled pleasantly, "you have it all wrong, gentlemen. I'm one of y'all."

The men chuckled as they stopped in front of the steps to her home, settling the buckets down.

"With all due respect my lady," one of the men said politely, "we appreciate you wanting to fit in with us, but for a really long time now, we've never seen you as one of us. You wear different clothing then we do and live much different from us. But we highly respect you and that's why we consider you our princess."

Rin forced a smile on her face, thanking them as they left.

 _If even my own neighbors, who watched me grow up from nothing, think I'm royalty now, I guess I should just start accepting._

Once she put the buckets inside, Rin walked back to Sayo's with ice pick in hand.

 _No way in hell I'm entering her hut again._

When the hut came into view, she saw that there still wasn't a horse tied up, but coming closer, she heard Nakamoro greeting her from behind.

"Well hello, sir," she greeted back.

"Returning the pick?" he asked, as he jumped off his horse and tied him up. Rin noticed him wearing the shawl she had gifted Sayo as he smiled at her.

"Yeah, actually. Thank you," she bowed. Nakamoro bowed in return and hurriedly dismissed himself to enter his home.

 _I guess he knew Sayo was expecting him_ , she shrugged.

As she walked from the hut, she could hear Nakamoro whistle loudly, " _Holy shit, that's my wife?!_ " and Sayo's nervous giggle.

 _Okay, I'm glad I'm not sticking around_ , she thought, walking away faster.

* * *

— — —

"Princess Rin! What an honor it is for you to join us!" a maiden shouted in delight as Rin entered the room. Sixteen other young maidens her age looked up, all staring at her in awe as she made her way through the circle to sit next to Sayo.

"Thank you for making space for me in your lovely home, Kume," Rin addressed the pretty maiden next to the one that had greeted her.

Kume only blushed and bowed deeply in her presence, returning to her sewing once Rin had turned her attention to Sayo.

"Before you start getting mad from earlier," Sayo rolled her eyes at Rin's cinnamon glare, "I'll let you know that my husband wasn't in town this week and I missed him terribly."

Rin took out the blue silk from her basket, already getting thread and needle in place. "I'm only bitter that you shooed me away like I was bothering you," she pouted.

"Well, technically you were," Sayo shrugged as Rin gasped. "Oh my God, don't be dramatic, Lady Rin!"

"Well, what were you up to?" she whispered, recalling the bamboo mat slapping her face.

"I-I-I," Sayo's face turned bright red and she covered her face with fabric she was working on.

"Tell me," Rin said, casually looking around to see if any of the girls were eavesdropping. Everyone seemed occupied in conversation, so she turned her attention back to her.

"I was getting sexy for my husband," Sayo whispered at a level that had Rin's ear straining.

The beauty smiled in approval, loving the fact that her best friend's marriage was a great one. "No wonder I could hear Nakamoro's eyes pop out," she teased, earning a shovel from Sayo.

"Leave me alone," she pouted as she began sewing her work again.

"It feels like everyone's in that _mood,_ " Rin sighed, "because you're not the only I caught." Sayo flashed her a questioning look and Rin sighed again. "Well, last night I wanted to get water, but on my way, I saw Lady Kagome and Lord Inuyasha," Rin whispered as Sayo came closer to her, "going at it."

"Blame it on the weather and long trips, Lady Rin," she whispered back, still sewing. "With all the snow we've gotten lately, I promise you we'll have at least eight babies come fall."

"Should I count you in on that number?" Rin beamed. Sayo laughed lightly, shaking her head.

"I wouldn't know yet! Check me in a few months, kay?"

Rin smiled happily and went back to sewing. They remained quiet, listening in on the other conversations around them.

"He grabbed me by the waist and devoured me in the forest…" one maiden whispered while others gasped.

"….I'm just waiting on Iekatsu to come back from war and claim me as his wife. I'm dying to feel his hands all over me…"

"…my beloved ran his hands on my breasts today and goodness was it something else…"

"…we did it in his hut today when no one was around…"

 _Holy shit, so everyone's in the mood?_ Rin frowned.

"Kami, I didn't know everyone was so… _promiscuous_ ," she said, biting her lip.

"Oh Lady Rin, I'm sure even _you_ have some juice story with a man you've liked."

Rin stared blankly at her. "To be quite honest, the most I've ever done is kiss," she confessed.

"Not that I assumed anything, but really?" Sayo asked bewildered.

"I've always wanted to bring honor to Lady Kaede in that aspect," she blushed.

Before when she used to dream about getting married, she knew she wanted to do everything right before the eyes of the gods and the woman who raised her. So of course, she was kinda shocked listening to women around her express other things.

"Hmm, I don't doubt that at all. After all, Lord Sesshomaru is a very honorable man—er, demon, so I didn't really think he'd cross a boundary with you."

"Did you do anything before getting married?" Rin asked shyly.

Sayo laughed quietly, nodding her head. "Before our engagement, we snuck out of the village for a few hours during the harvest," she confessed, "but it was more like a 'I'll show you mine, if you show me yours' type of thing."

 _Whoa, even Sayo, the girl I regarded too good to stoop down to a commoner's level._

"Tell me," Rin said, keeping her eyes focused on her work, "do all couples do something before marriage?"

"Heavens no, my lady. If you go all the way though, you're regarded a whore. But honestly, it's probably only us poor folk who do anything," she giggled. "I can't ever imagine someone of your stature do anything like that. Royalty—well, very wealthy people in your case—could never bear to have their name tarnished by some tryst."

 _Right_ , Rin nodded. She wasn't like them, as the villagers had told her.

She was different.

In some ways, she was a more valuable woman than those among her.

 _And maybe that's why I'm so sought after._

She wasn't sure if that was good or bad.

* * *

— — —

"What are you working on, my lady?" a maiden asked Rin as passed her some tea.

"Just a kosode for little Hisashi," she smiled, graciously accepting the drink. The maiden admired the work for a bit before walking off. Kume, the daughter of the home they were in, came up to her and sat on an empty mat next to Rin.

"I just want to thank you again for joining us," she said, sweet smile in place. "We missed your presence during our last few sessions, but we know it's because you were recovering and then doing work around the village."

"Ah yes, well now I won't being doing much work around the village, so now I'll be joining you guys more often. Where's the next circle going to be held?"

"I believe it'll be at Lady Sayo's."

"Oh, my favorite," she grinned, turning to Sayo who was placing her materials in her basket and stood up.

"Kume, thanks for hosting the circle and letting me, a married woman, still come," she bowed.

"Oh," Kume waved her hand about, "we're all around the same age here! I can't imagine you trying to figure out what those old women speak of," they laughed.

"I'll be telling Lady Sango you're calling her old!" Sayo giggled. She then dismissed herself, informing them she needed to make a late supper for her husband.

 _Oh crap, that reminds me._

"I should also be heading out," Rin said as she folded the kosode, "I was supposed to go pray today at the temple, but since it's late, I'll just go visit the monk at his hut before he falls asleep."

"I understand," Kume nodded as Rin waved the rest of the girls goodbye. She lead her out of her small hut and to the bamboo mat. Rin was about to say her goodbyes to her too before she noticed Kume fidgeting nervously.

"Is everything alright?" Rin questioned.

"W-Well, yes, my l-lady," she nodded, lowering her eyes to ground. "I just want to ask you a question."

"Go ahead."

"Um, I know you have many suitors, some even great lords, but I wanted to know if-if-if," she sighed heavily, "if you had accepted anyone's yet, especially one from this village."

Rin shook her head, brows knitted. "No," she answered plainly. _What's with her?_ "Is there a specific reason why you'd like to know?" She knew Kume had two older brothers fighting in the North and she was unsure if she was trying to set her up.

The pretty maiden smiled bashfully. "I heard a rumor that young master Taro was interested in you, but you see Lady Rin," she blushed, "I've been so in love with him since we were all taught how to read by Lady Kagome years ago," she confessed.

As much as Rin wanted to jump up and down for her, her heart broke knowing Taro was dead.

"I see," Rin swallowed hard, "I'm sure he'll noticed you when you return. But if he doesn't," she warned, averting her cinnamon stare, "look for other suitors. You're a sweet girl, Kume."

The maiden bowed a few times, thanking her again before finally letting Rin go.

 _Ugh, kami, why must you remind me of him everywhere I go?_

She gritted her teeth while walking down the busy section of the village, heading to the small hill where Sango and Miroku's hut sat. She immediately noticed the absence of little Komori running to embrace her and the twins playing outside.

 _Maybe no one's home?_ Rin pondered. She knocked on the wooden door a few times, shifting about when she noticed no one was going to open the door.

 _Okay, maybe I'll leave—_

Miroku slid the door open, happily greeting her. "Oh hi Rin," he laughed out of breath, "could I help you with something?"

She automatically noticed the only clothing he wore was a hakama with a messy knot on it and how his hair, which was usually held up, flowed down freely to his shoulders.

He looked as if he was caught in the act.

 _Another couple going at it,_ she groaned internally.

"I actually wanted some prayer guidance, but I know it's not the best time right now," she said, backing away from the door.

"Oh, haha," Miroku chuckled, "no, not really. Come visit me at the temple tomorrow, okay?"

Rin nodded, walking away.

 _From Kume to Miroku, everyone's wanting it._

* * *

— — —

 _Am I ever going to want it?_

After eating dinner with Kaede, Rin took a warm bath and was now drying off in her dressing room, examining her body on her handheld looking glass.

It wasn't hard to see why men always wanted her. She was curvy with a small waist, her breast large, but not overwhelming, her booty lifted and firm. Personally, Rin loved how her body looked in a fine kimono, showcasing all those hidden curves only her eyes had seen.

And even so, would anyone else ever get to see her as she was right now?

Rin held the towel to her breasts, noticing the scar on her side.

 _Well, someone did get to see me_ , she blushed.

In order for Lord Sesshomaru to get to the stab, he had freed her from her clothing and then bathed her and had her skin smelling heavenly.

 _Had his eyes wondered about me like mine are?_ Rin pondered. _Had he entered the tub with me or just washed me from outside? Either way, has he thought about me in any way?_

Rin slipped on her sleeping kosode, tying it securely as picked up her comb to brush her hair.

It was true her lord had shown no outward interest in her figure, but…

 _Now that I think about, he doesn't like it when I use a suggestive voice. I didn't think much of it, but now_ …

Rin blushed.

But now, she kinda wanted to know what it was like to be like one of those girls in the sewing circle.

* * *

— — —

Sesshomaru ended up visiting the following evening, presenting a gift to her.

"Something for tonight," he said matter-of-factly.

Rin opened the box to find beautiful hair ornaments. "Oh, these are lovely!" she exclaimed. "Where are we going this late?"

Supper had already been eaten and Kaede had already fallen asleep in her room when Sesshomaru arrived.

"Somewhere for you and I," he answered softly.

Goosebumps ran up her arms, and she thanked kami she was in long-sleeves. _This is the place that one note was referring to._

 _An evening for only you and I._

She couldn't help it when her mind raced to the night before. Would she be willing to be a little daring tonight? Something more than a kiss?

"I suggest you change," Sesshomaru said, snapping her out of her wild thoughts, "something very formal and elaborate."

Well, that got her attention.

He didn't usually pick her outfits like that.

"Um, let me go see what I have," Rin speed-walked to her dressing room, looking through all the kimonos she had.

She had many hundreds of beautiful kimonos, but for Sesshomaru to want her to look more than she usually did, it meant that he was taking her somewhere more than just Asa's or a wedding.

 _I need something that's going wow him._ Rin scanned the kimonos, stopping when she found the one she knew he loved.

It was the same one she wore so many months ago, the one she wore when they first reunited. It fit like gloves with all the creamy flowers hugging her in all the right places as she fastened her pink, adamant-encrusted obi on. She checked to see if her makeup still looked good, and once satisfied, she slid her door to find Sesshomaru leaning on the opposite way.

He stared at her in awe as he had when he saw her that late summer day.

"How's this?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"It's perfect," he replied. He handed her the ornaments and she quickly made an elegant updo with them intact.

"Okay, how about now?" she giggled happily.

Sesshomaru responded with a kiss.

* * *

— — —

Because Sesshomaru hadn't brought Ah-Un, Rin was cradled in his arms as they traveled in the skies. Most of the villages they past were dead asleep, and Rin felt herself knocking out too.

"Stay up, Rin," Sesshomaru said amused, "we're almost there."

She looked at him with a heavy-lidded gaze, noting the mirth his own eyes held.

* * *

— — —

When they finally landed, Rin knew for sure they weren't by human civilization.

The landscape was eerie, and the atmosphere had no odor to it, not even a hint of pine in the air.

Rin nervously walked behind Sesshomaru as he lead the way through an unmarked path in the forest, a path she figured was one he knew very well since he kept telling her to watch her step ahead of time.

"Where are we my lord?" she whispered, looking about. It was too dark to see anything and there wasn't a light nearby to signal a village.

"This is the place where west and east meet," he replied.

"Is there a particular reason why we're here?"

They hadn't traveled this far since Naraku's time.

"Just for a drink," Sesshomaru answered nonchalantly.

Rin tried her best to hide her disappointment from him. She surely thought he was taking her somewhere—Rin eyed the bones scattered through the snow— _fancy_.

"And I had to dress in my best for a drink?"

"If you're not thirsty, don't drink," he responded without turning to look at her. "I'll warn you, however, it's a once in a lifetime taste."

"Hmm."

Sesshomaru looked back at her, still looking amused as he had when they were in the skies, and he stopped after they took several steps down a hill.

"Beyond those trees," he spoke, "lies the place I've wanted to take you to."

Whatever annoyance Rin had disappeared quickly at his words. She pranced around on her tiptoes, trying to get a look behind his large frame.

"How about a hint?" she said as she placed her hands on his armor.

Sesshomaru gave her a soft gaze as his large hand covered hers. "It's my home."

"Oh my lord, how exciting! I didn't know you rested somewhere with walls!" she giggled, remembering how they always slept outside when they were after Naraku.

He continued to stare at her with soft honey eyes as Rin stopped her little giddy self.

 _Something's on his mind_ , she noticed.

"I don't ask for much," he said sternly, "but I would ask you to remain at my side at all times."

"Is your home dangerous?" she worried.

It took him a moment to answer, but he looked confident when he did. "No, not at all. However, there are certain people at the castle, so do not linger around them or else I'll have to kill them and replace the flooring," he frowned.

Rin frowned back. _Sounds like the flooring is important._

She interlocked her fingers with his, drawing up her free hand to his face. "No worries, my lord, I'll follow your lead."

Sesshomaru appeared relieved at this as he lead the way again, hand in hand with her.

Beyond the last row of trees stood two large dogs— _clearly demons_ —in front of the gate. Sesshomaru exchanged greetings with them as they became alert, one of them waging his tail in his presence. The gate opened by itself, and they proceeded forward, revealing a gorgeous courtyard surround by a massive castle.

 _Holy crap, this might be bigger than the Emperor's!_ Rin gasped.

Sesshomaru tugged her lightly as Rin stared in awe at the mahogany frame of the castle and the gold-finished flooring.

 _Oh, now I see why he cares_.

There were several entries to the castle, but they walked up to where the main door was which was also guarded, this time by smaller dogs.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" one wagged his tail, "It's been so long!"

"Perhaps a whole lifetime, my lord!" another barked happily.

"Settle down children," Sesshomaru directed as the dogs quickly stood in attention, "I don't want to bring atten—"

" _Lord Sesshomaru! You bastard!_ " a dark gray-haired man shouted, slamming the door open. The dogs began howling as Rin hid herself behind Sesshomaru.

 _Goodness gracious, is a fight about to go down?_

She noticed her man looking unfazed as he turned to her.

"Come, let us enter."

Without acknowledging the screaming man at the door, Sesshomaru guided her through a large hall, stopping when a bird demon halted him.

"My lord," she bowed, bright blue wings closing entirely, "I'm sorry to bother you, but Master Kiso would like to speak to you in the eighth room."

"Tell Kiso to I'll speak to him in five hundred years," he scoffed. The bird demon looked startled as she took a quick glance at Rin.

"Master Kiso also advise me to tell you that room seventeen can't be entered unless it has his blessing," she chirped nervously.

 _Is that where we were going?_ Rin looked back at Sesshomaru who was now glaring at the bird demon.

"Are you a new servant here? What happened to that rat demon we had?" Sesshomaru barked, causing the bird to tremble.

"U-Uh, I-I'm actually the re-replacement since y-you killed her before y-you left, milord," she stuttered.

The dog demon closed his eyes as he took a deep breath. Rin squeezed his grip and leaned onto him for comfort.

"Perhaps it's important," she nudged.

Unpleased, Sesshomaru gave in, and they followed the bird demon down the hall where she slid a door for them to enter in.

Joyful voices drowned out the shamisen in the background as they loudly greeted the annoyed Sesshomaru. Rin took a curious peek over his shoulder, counting at least ten men and women sitting at the table, and a few servants bobbing about.

The man that had slammed the door opened had also just entered through another door, shooting an annoyed look at the couple before he sat.

"Lord Sesshomaru, how we've missed you!" the boisterous man at the head of the table laughed. His golden eyes rested gently on the couple in front of him as he ran his striped claws through his long, dark gray hair, signaling to another bird demon to fetch another mat. "I smelled you as soon as you left that human village and knew you were heading this way!"

"Glad your nose still works since your brain doesn't, Kiso," Sesshomaru said lowly. While Kiso laughed, the couple sat at the end of the table. Rin bowed slightly at the woman next to her, realizing when she stared into her golden eyes she wasn't a regular woman at all.

 _They're all dog demons, huh,_ she thought, taking in the various shades of gray hair and golden eyes among her.

 _I mean what was I expecting anyway,_ she scanned them, _for milord to lead be hanging out with humans?_

"Is this gorgeous present for us?" the demon next to her asked Sesshomaru, crinkling her nose in delight. She flashed a wicked smile at Rin, showcasing a few fangs.

Rin gulped, realizing it was _her_ she was referring to.

" _No_ ," he snarled, causing the woman to flinch back into her companion. Rin discreetly scooted closer to Sesshomaru as he addressed Kiso. "Is there a reason you wanted to bother me?" he asked annoyed.

"Well, we haven't seen you in four hundred years! We've been worrying about you, but we received news you've been doing well after obtaining the entire Southern portion of the island."

"We were beginning to forget how you look like, Lord Sesshomaru," another male demon spoke. He had the same dark gray hair as Kiso, but had four red stripes running from the base of his eyes to his jaw.

 _He's young_ , Rin thought. She observed the ancient armor he wore and rephrased her thoughts. _No, he just looks like it. Just like milord and Lady Asa._

"Oh dearest," the white-haired female next to him scolded, "who could ever forget the pride and joy of the dog demon clan?"

"Joy?" the demon that slammed the door sneered, crinkling his nose.

"He has far greater power than _you_ ," a female laughed, sipping sake.

"Who the hell wants to fight for land after the hell we raised in the skies?" the male scowled.

"Exactly. I came down from the skies to relax and shit. No one is moving me from here _ever_."

"Lazy bastards, all of you!"

"Then you start a campaign!"

"Oh my God, this is just like two hundred years ago! Go back to the skies if you want to fight then," a male spat.

Rin nervously glanced at Sesshomaru, finding his face buried in his hands. "This is why," he said in a low voice, "I didn't want to see him."

She folded her arms in her sleeves, unsure what to do. One of the servants came up to her when he noticed her anxious look, and popped a bottle of sake out of thin air.

"A drink, my lady?" he asked.

Before she could decline, Sesshomaru answered for her. "No thanks. This reminds me," he looked at her, "I need my own drink."

"Are you leaving us, Lord Sesshomaru?" Kiso called as Sesshomaru guided Rin up to her feet. "Stay with the human and enjoy some entertainment! We have a few geishas here eager to pour for you," he gestured at the lovely raccoon demons.

"What did you do to room seventeen?" he said, ignoring him before they headed out.

"I placed a barrier in it so that no one could damage it. You have many enemies, my lord," Kiso scolded.

"Undo it," Sesshomaru commanded, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

Room seventeen was no other than his bedroom.

While Sesshomaru settled in the room, Rin marveled at the stuff in there, reading ancient scrolls that hung on the walls.

"' _And if in winter you fall, in summer you shall spring_ '," she read, clapping her hands in delight. "I really like this one."

"Hmm," Sesshomaru responded as he lit a few candles.

The beauty continued walking around the room, noting it was maybe five times the size of hers. Other than writings, the room contained a bunch of random weapons and helmets Rin could only assume were trophies.

 _Ruthless man_ , she rolled her eyes, walking past a few helmets with skulls still attached. In the corner of the room stood his closet, and Rin walked over to see if he had anything other than the usual attire he wore.

"Hey, this is beautiful," Rin praised, pulling out a beige kosode with large red flowers on it. "You should start wearing this, my lord."

"My father died the night I last wore it," he sighed. Rin placed it back awkwardly, going through the other outfits.

 _Nothing impressive—oh, what's this? A black kosode?_ Rin pulled it out a bit against the candlelight.

 _Oh, it's wedding attire—!_

She quickly let go of it as if it was on fire.

 _I feel like I saw something I shouldn't have._

Sesshomaru called her then, gesturing to a mat near the table.

"Come have a drink with me, Rin," he said pleasantly as she sat.

"Of course," she replied, throwing whatever feeling was brewing in her to the back of her head.

She poured the liquid into a small sipping dish, realizing by the floral smell that it was sake. Sesshomaru was pleased by this, drinking the contents before asking for a refill. Rin poured again.

"Are you not going to join me?" he asked, glancing at her dry dish.

"I don't drink."

"Here," he passed his dish to her, "try it."

Rin shyly took it, sipping a bit of it. Unlike the one time she had tried sake behind Kaede's back ( _and regretted it_ ), this tasted exactly like purest water known to man.

"It's delicious," she admitted, handing it back to him. Sesshomaru nodded, taking another sip and then passing it to her. Rin sipped a little more this time, enjoying the water, before passing it off.

"It's actually a trophy I acquired from a recent battle," he sipped. "I also don't indulge in alcohol myself, but I was told this doesn't give one the undesirable side effects we all know."

"Oh, I didn't know about this. Where was it?"

"Near the Southern border. Some pathetic demon attacked me while I walked the perimeter."

"My, were you hurt?"

"Of course not," he snorted, "the battle was over before it started. He had offered this bottle before I destroyed him."

"Well, I'm glad you get to celebrate now, my lord. Though sake wouldn't have been my first choice to indulge in," she giggled, pouring him some more when he placed the dish down.

"I must admit, this is my first drink ever," he smiled easily.

Rin gave him a sly look. "Oh, you _lie_!"

"Not at all."

She studied him for a bit, finding no fault in his words. "Alright, I believe you then."

She could feel her heart swelling with joy with how playful they were being.

"Have you ever tasted sake before this?" Sesshomaru questioned. He hadn't picked up the dish again after Rin had poured.

"Well, haha," she averted her gaze, "I did once when Lady Kaede brought a batch with her. Sayo and I found it, and back then she was engaged, so we exchanged vows with each other," she giggled in embarrassment, "but the sake kept burning our throats so badly that we couldn't even do two sips."

"Ah, so you would have been married to her," he said, little teasing smile forming.

"If only. Maybe then I'd stop having so many suitors!"

"Speaking of which," he folded his arms in his sleeves, "I was told you had visitors. Tell me about it," he said calmly.

"Oh you know, the usual. Just asking for my hand in marriage."

"Did you accept the offer?"

Rin frowned at him. "Of course not. No man meets my worth, remember?"

Sesshomaru nodded. "To be quite honest Rin, I wonder sometimes if the decision I made for you was fitting. You have suitors left and right, and it seems like I'm in the way."

She shook her head fervently, reaching over to place her hand on his shoulder. "You're not in the way at all! But I ask myself now, what if I'm in _your_ way?" He looked confused as she continued.

"I saw your wedding outfit just now."

"Oh," he responded uncaringly, "that was from hundreds of years ago when Mother was searching for someone for me."

"And did she find her?"

 _Why am I asking this!?_ Still, she wanted an answered, something to ease the feeling that was returning in her thoughts again.

"My focus was on war then. Not love."

"What about now?" she asked, keeping her eyes on the brimming dish.

Sesshomaru sighed. "Is there something on your mind, Rin?"

Cinnamon met gold at once, contemplating.

Though she had rejected every single offer presented to her, she wanted to marry. _Ugh, I want a husband_ , she clenched her jaw, fighting herself for finally admitting it.

 _But just not any husband._

"Tell me," he whispered, leaning closer to her, "so I can do my best to put you at ease."

 _This is it. Now or never. Just tell him you wanna get married to him._

"My lord, I-I," Rin stared at him as he looked curiously at her. "I love you," she blurted.

Sesshomaru nodded, handing the overflowing dish to her.

"Here, take a sip."

Rin felt defeated as hell as she drank the sake.

 _Not only did I not have the balls to just say it, but he also just brushed me off. Ugh, hate myself right now._

Instead of passing it back, she chugged down all the contents down, settling it empty in front of Sesshomaru.

He gave her a funny look when she looked back at him, causing her to furrow her brows. "What?" Rin asked.

"There's no more sake and we just drank three times each."

"Well, that suc—" she stopped herself, realizing Sesshomaru was right. They both had three sips each, each time doing it after one another.

Like couples do at the altar.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," he grinned. Rin continued to stare at him in awe.

 _Is it so?! Does he know?! Does this mean we're—?_

From the distance, a few howls rang through the night, and Sesshomaru snapped his attention to the door as if waiting for something.

Moments later, Kiso, with a sword through his abdomen, slid the door, begging for help.

"I'm sorry, Rin," Sesshomaru shook his head as he stood, "let me handle this quickly. You can rest on my futon tonight. We'll be leaving once sunrise appears." He pushed Kiso out the room as the latter bitched and cried loudly, shutting the door behind him.

"Grr, dogs horsing around," she gritted her teeth as she stood up and walked to the closet again. She needed to find a sleeping kosode, knowing she'd have a sword through her too if Asa found out her kimono was ruined.

In rapid fashion, Rin changed out of her clothing, made sure the bindings on her breasts were in place, and then dressed in Sesshomaru's sleeping kosode for the night.

As she laid on the futon, she could feel Kiso's loud growl shake the castle and hear Sesshomaru angrily bark at those she had met earlier in the night.

 _Once I had wondered about Lord Sesshomaru's home, but now I know what it's really like,_ she rolled on her side, _what it feels like. And although his roommates are bothersome, I'm glad he lives among his own._

Stomping signaled the return of him, but Rin remained in bed, feeling a bit lightheaded. _Ugh, I had so much to drink. I thought this sake didn't give you side effects?_

"I was sure you would have fallen asleep," Sesshomaru said as he entered the room. He walked to her, kneeling on one knee while she continued to lie down.

"You weren't gone for long," she rolled her eyes.

"Oh, you changed?" he tilted his chin at her folded pile of clothes.

"And risk having Lady Asa's sword through _my_ abdomen? I'll pass," they laughed. Rin lifted herself on her elbows to get a better look at him in the candlelight.

"I had planned our night to go differently since I assumed they," he tilted his head toward the door, "were going to be in the sky tonight, but alas, we drank the sake."

"I actually enjoyed our night," Rin smiled. She leaned up more to him, placing her hand behind his neck. "I got to meet other dog demons and see this beautiful castle."

"So what I'm hearing is you didn't enjoy the sake? Though you drank most of it?"

"Oh, how you tease!" she said in a mock-angry tone. "Don't forget the first batch I poured you!"

"What I remember most is you finishing that last swig like a pro," he chuckled.

"Don't laugh at me, Lord Sesshomaru!" she pinched him his neck.

Sesshomaru continued to chuckle, pushing her down with one hand. "Is that the best you got?" he taunted.

Rin tried pushing herself upwards while he held her down, fighting against him. "Oh, I'm gonna get you back for that," she said, struggling against him.

"You'll grow tired before getting to me," he said amused.

"Ow, ow! You're hurting me!" she lied dramatically, looking as if she was in pain. As soon as Sesshomaru released his palm from her shoulder, Rin pulled him down, unstabilizing his form and causing him to fall.

"Looks like I got the upper-hand," she laughed.

Sesshomaru growled at her, rolling them to where he had both of his palms beside her head. "You play dirty, Rin."

She wanted to reply with something witty, but she noticed just how pressed their bodies were with her underneath him this time. Her cheeks began burning red and daringly, she leaned in for a kiss.

Their lips hadn't met all day so Sesshomaru naturally responded back.

She enjoyed every moment of it, loving how the weight of him felt. Rin gently tugged his shoulders closer, tilting her head to get a deeper kiss. She felt a strange sensation pooling within her as Sesshomaru moved his lips faster, placing one hand on her cheek to keep her still.

Lust. Want. Feelings she was taught were wrong to feel before marriage and yet, here she was.

But if so many couples did stuff before marriage, she, who wouldn't ever marry, could have some fun, right?

Rin slowly slid her hands to his arms, feeling the muscles beneath the fabric tense up at her touch. She felt Sesshomaru backing up, but his lips only settled on top of hers as he spoke.

"Are you trying to get the taste of sake from my mouth too?" he breathed.

Rin pulled him back in, newly determined to do so.

She explored him like never before with her tongue and hands, both fascinated with everything that he was. And while she didn't know exactly where this was leading to, she didn't want it to stop.

In his love-drunk state, Sesshomaru bit down her lip, tugging it gently. Rin moaned in response—surprising herself since she'd never let a sound out like that before.

Sesshomaru immediately pulled back from her. "Forgive me, Rin, I didn't mean to cause you harm," he quickly apologized.

"No, it felt nice," she tugged on the tassels of his armor, "come back."

Sesshomaru remained unmoved, shaking his head as pulled away from her entirely. Rin, still laying down, turned to her side to give him a questioning look.

"You reject me so?" she said, hurt.

"Never, Rin. Never that. But I want you to remain…pure," he admitted. "And I won't ever let you become tainted by anything."

 _Purity be damned_ , she wanted to shout, but she sighed instead, realizing she could never be like girls at the sewing circle if she wanted to.

* * *

— — —

Rin fell asleep later that night in his futon while Sesshomaru rested all the way on the opposite wall.

* * *

— — —

She discovered, after small talk with him once they were back in the skies, that he originally planned to share the sake with her and then explore the garden outside, but he foolishly remembered the snow covered it all.

"Things don't have to go as planned for us to enjoy them, my lord. Truly, I loved every bit of it." _Especially the part when you were all over me_ , she smiled innocently.

Sesshomaru relaxed at her words, cradling her close to his chest. "I'll make it up to you," he promised.

* * *

— — —

It was several days later when Sesshomaru came to the village, taking her away to Asa's. He seemed tensed at something for the longest, and Asa revealed to her that the demon gathering had been pushed up to only a few weeks away now.

"It's always been a summer thing, but a few attendees heard Lord Sesshomaru was finally coming, so they moved the date to make sure he came," she explained in full giggle.

"Damn bastards," he growled.

* * *

— — —

On the day of the gathering, Asa requested to dress Rin. Sesshomaru had made arrangements with Ah-Un to drop her off, leaving the two women alone during that spring evening.

Asa was completely in her zone as she laid the finished kimono on top of a cabinet, closing the bedroom door behind her.

"Tonight's a very important night for the four of us," Asa spoke softly as she replaced Rin's underkosode with one she made. "I pray you stray from trouble."

Rin kinda felt in regal in the way Asa was moving around her, dressing her in an elegant manner.

"When you say _'four,_ ' who are you referring to?" she asked curiously.

"You, Lord Sesshomaru, me and Hiro," Asa responded matter-of-factly, layering another kosode on her.

"Hiro, my lady?" _But, her husband is dead…how is it possible?_

"You'll see one day," she winked as she finally dressed Rin in the final piece of the kimono. She tugged her to the looking glass, pointing at a woman Rin hardly recognized.

"You are so painfully _beautiful_ , Rin," Asa sighed dreamily.

And there was no doubt at it. Rin stared mesmerized at her reflection, wondering how many times she would be called ' _princess_ ' tonight. The lavender kimono Asa had been working on was so much better _on_ , showing off her curves in a dangerous way. And with all the adamants and pearls it had embedded in, she knew she was prone to make a man go blind.

Rin smiled in the looking glass, beautiful rosy cheeks lifting up in joy as she glanced over at Asa's little petite self. "I can't believe you made this, Lady Asa, honestly it makes me look like a royal," she praised, still in shock.

"Oh, _on contraire Rin_ , it's the _beauty_ that makes the outfit," she grinned, smoothing out a few wrinkles in her black kimono. Asa grabbed two fans nearby, tossing one to Rin and then leading her to the main room of the shabby hut.

They waited for their ride in silence, Asa poking her head out every other minute.

"Surely Lord Sesshomaru is running late," Rin laughed awkwardly. Asa frowned at her.

"And have him take you on Ah-Un so you can dirty my hard work?" she scoffed, shaking her head. "Please Rin, don't make me laugh."

Rin hung her head in embarrassment while Asa remained glued to the outside.

"Oh! Oh! They're here!" she squealed, pulling Rin outside at once. Rin struggled to keep Asa's pace as she was dragged to an oversized palanquin where Asa happily shoveled her inside. The beauty quietly settled as Asa entered too, looking overjoyed.

"We royal women must always travel in style," she said in her typical regal manner. But then, Asa whipped out her head to the demons carrying the hut. "To the gathering!" she shouted enthusiastically.

"To the gathering!" Rin joined.

As the two women exchanged a few laughs, Rin noticed just how overly jittery Asa was.

 _Hmm, an important night for the four of us, huh._

* * *

— — —

The two arrived before Sesshomaru, so they took the opportunity to socialize with the demons among them. Asa had a long list of clients thanking her, but she seemed more pleased when six large, scaly demons approached her.

Rin knew growing up that demons who appeared human were extremely dangerous and powerful, but still, demons who looked, well, _demonic_ always secretly scared her more.

And those that walked up to her were no exception.

"Asa," one hissed, fangs sticking out, "thank you for the clothing."

"Yes Asa," another spoke, forked tongue peeking out, "we don't know how we ended up going to another seamstress. We'll always give you our business from now on."

"Oh," Asa waved her hand about, "I'm so flattered! I'm glad business could be restored between us," she smiled genuinely at them, touching their minty green kimonos.

 _Ah, these are the snakes Lord Sesshomaru spoke about,_ Rin watched them. _Lady Asa speaks so kindly to them even though they almost got her killed._

The entourage bowed as they walked away from Asa, and she turned back to face Rin, her sweet smile still in place. "Let's go get a drink; I'm parched!"

It felt like Asa took the longest route as Rin followed closely behind, blushing when she noticed the sheer amount of eyes on her. In the distance, she realized some of the dog demons from several nights ago were present. They stood proud and serious unlike that one night, all donned in armor. Kiso and Co. walked as if they were surrounded by complete peasants, unsmiling when greeted.

"Lady Asa," Rin nudged, "do you know them?"

Asa craned her head to see them and scowled. "Oh, Kiso and gang. Yes, I do, but I wish I didn't."

"Lord Sesshomaru said the same thing. Is there a reason why?" _Sure they had been loud and all, but they weren't necessarily rude_.

"Kiso comes from generations of dark gray-haired dogs who slaughtered hundreds of us white-hairs when the earth was newly formed," Asa explained. "Inu no Taisho put an end to the wars in his youth, but Kiso always found a way to stir up conflict between us. He was quite troublesome when he had much power, but now, he prefers to drink his days away. Truly, your lord is most gracious for offering the ruins of his own home to them after all they've stirred in the skies."

"I could say the same to you, Lady Asa," she arched her brow, "you've also forgiven those that caused you pain."

"Ah," Asa replied hesitantly, "yes." A bird demon then came unto Asa, pulling her away in conversation.

Rin stood there prettily, unsure if she should talk to anyone too. Those that stared at her looked like they wanted to eat her, while others looked like they had more sinister things in mind. She calmly tucked an already secured ornament in her hair, looking away from the crowd.

"Hmm, so we do match," Rin turned around, finding Sesshomaru leaning against a post. She smiled happily in his presence, looking down at his lavender obi.

"Lady Asa wasn't kidding, huh?" she giggled. _Yay, so happy to see him!_

"Has anyone bothered you?" he asked.

"No, but I guess they're wondering why a human is here."

"Hmm."

Taking queue from the others, Sesshomaru lead her to a circular table where all the demons sat. Cats with cats, rodents with rodents, whatever some were with others unknown all sat together, continuing to drink and laugh loudly.

Only the dogs were separated into two groups: Kiso and company, and Sesshomaru and Asa, but they remained cordial with one another as they passed each other.

"What now?" Rin asked Sesshomaru as she sat between the two dog demons.

"We eat and drink. Debauchery," he scoffed.

Asa shook her head as she placed her sipping dish down. "Oh Lord Sesshomaru, you haven't changed a bit. A little sake won't do you harm."

Sesshomaru made a face at her, declining her offer. A few demons then popped from thin air, presenting food in front of all the guests. The crowd grew louder, slamming their drinks while they ate. Though she hated to be rude, Rin declined the large raw slab of steak on her plate, noting that both Sesshomaru and Asa had done the same but Kiso and Co. were currently devouring it.

"Ugh, as if I would get my fur dirty with _that,_ " Asa snickered, patting the draped fur on her shoulders. "Last year they offered a _live_ cow."

"Just one?" Rin asked amused. She tried imagining fifty demons going after it.

"Yes. It was quite entertaining to see the fights break out, but alas, many died that night," she sighed.

Rin knew she didn't feel sad at all.

"Asa," Sesshomaru addressed, "what do they do for entertainment here now?"

"Usually dance and sex," she rolled her golden eyes. "Back when you last visited, there was real entertainment."

Rin cleared her throat after being caught off guard by the " _sex."_ "So what's real entertainment?"

"A fight to the death," Asa smiled darkly.

 _Oh._

Geisha began to appear, enticing the males in little games with them. She could already see the "sex" aspect of the gathering as demons drunkily wandered off with each other, but then some began playing the drums, sending eager demons off to dance.

"Ooh! Rin let's go!" Asa jumped up, pulling her by her wrists.

"Lady Asa, I-I—" she shot Sesshomaru a pleading look, but he folded his arms as Asa dragged her away.

"Let loose with us! I thought humans were supposed to be lively!" she teased.

Rin let out a nervous laugh as they ran into the bulk of the party, Asa already jumping to the beat. Rin followed closely behind matching her every move, and other demons started dancing along with her.

She laughed the entire time, clapping her hand and moving her body to the beat.

The rhythm started to become slow, and Rin moved in a sensual motion, arms in the air.

She glanced over at Sesshomaru, finding him staring with lust in his eyes.

* * *

— — —

"That was too much fun," Rin giggled as she walked beside Sesshomaru.

The party was still raging on, but after her sandal ripped apart, she knew she needed a break.

"Who knew Lady Asa had that much energy!" she giggled again.

Sesshomaru chuckled a bit as they entered the outskirts of the forest, guiding her down a grassy field. "It's a lesson for us not to underestimate that petite demon."

"Definitely," she agreed. They walked a bit in silence, stopping at the riverbed to look up at the full moon. "Have you ever seen something more beautiful?" Rin breathed at the starry sky.

"I'm doing so now," Sesshomaru responded.

Rin blushed as he got closer to her, claw running on the fullness of her lips.

"I imagined you'd run away at the sight of so many demons, but instead, you impressed me by holding your composure. It's as if you belong with us."

"And I so desperately want to," she said all too quickly. Sesshomaru's golden stare held hers before closing in, kissing her sweetly.

After that, he was lost in his thoughts the entire night whenever he'd glance at her.

* * *

"Now that the weather's nice, would you mind going to collect herbs up in the mountains?" Kaede asked. "I fear my legs would snap if make that hike."

Rin gave a questioning look to Sesshomaru who reluctantly agreed and then packed up quickly that morning.

The beauty, much to Sesshomaru's annoyance, insisted on traveling by foot, wanting to take in the gorgeous springtime landscape around them.

By mid-afternoon ( _and tired as hell_ ), they reached the herb patch Kaede liked to pick from. Rin hummed happily as she gathered a large batch in her basket, making sure she got enough to last through planting season. Sesshomaru rested in the shade lazily beside her.

"Did you know there's an abundance of lilies here?" he suddenly asked.

"No actually," Rin answered, moving to another set of herbs. "Is it far?"

"It's just beyond those trees," he pointed in the distance.

"Well," she cleaned her hands on her working skirt, "lead me, my lord!"

Sesshomaru helped her stand, and they walked arm and arm together through the field. She looked up at the sky which had suddenly become dark. Ominous clouds moved fast over the mountains, blocking all the sunlight.

"I didn't even notice when the weather had changed," she frowned.

"The god of lightning has spotted us," Sesshomaru grunted, annoyed. "She and I do not get along."

It was understood gods were superior to demons, so Rin feared for him.

"Will she do something to us?"

Sesshomaru stopped them both, holding her hand to his chest. "You have nothing to fear," he assured with a quick peck. Rin blushed happily, hugging him.

"Let's stay like this forever," she cooed.

Sesshomaru shook his head, smiling. "How easy you forget what you came here for," he pointed out. Rin followed the direction of his finger, widening her eyes at the glorious lily field a few steps away.

"Oh kami!" she held her headscarf on tightly as she ran into the field, tripping right in the middle of it. She could already sense the claws reaching for her, but she rolled on her side, avoiding Sesshomaru's grip. "I'm okay," she laughed, picking a lily from her hair, "I just love it so! Thank you for bringing me here."

They exchanged smiles as Rin went around picking flowers out, placing them gently on the herbs. Sesshomaru warned her it would start raining soon as the first sound of thunder boomed, but Rin shrugged it off.

"A little rain never hurt nobody." She felt a few droplets fall on her head, but before she knew it, more and more rain came down, soaking her headscarf.

"We need to leave," Sesshomaru said, gripping her arm.

Rin gathered her basket, bending to pick more flowers. "Just let me get a few more, I want to collect the roots too."

" _Rin, let's go_."

"But Lord Sesshoma—"

Lightning hit a tree in the distance, shooting it up in flames.

"Holy shit that was too close," Rin gasped, grabbing her basket.

The rain suddenly poured harder and made it hard to see anything further as they ran in direction of path they came from.

"Keep up Rin!" Sesshomaru yelled behind him.

"I truly can't see my lord! We won't be able to escape this rain for long!" she yelled back. _Oh my God this downpour is horrific!_

She looked back at the field where they were just in, noticing it was becoming a small pool. _Is she trying to drown us?!_

"Oh lightning god _please_ have mercy on us!" Rin pleaded. Sesshomaru yanked her when lightning stroked the field.

"She blocked my sight," he growled, stopping in the area where the herbs were. "And it's too dangerous to travel back."

 _Oh my God, are we going to get killed?!_ Rin quickly scanned the land, eyeing the column of the mountain in the distance. "If we can make it over there," she shouted over the thunder, "we might be able to find a cave!"

Sesshomaru didn't even think twice as they ran through the heavy rain, sighing in relief when he spotted a small opening on the side. As they ran, lightning ripped through the air behind them several times, sending all of Rin's hair up.

" _She's going to kill us_!" Rin cried, firmly pulling on Sesshomaru as she made it first to the cave. Sesshomaru slid inside, panting loudly on his knees as lightning hit the spot where he just was.

Rin fell onto her butt, also trying to catch her breath. "Holy shit that was intense," she panted.

Sesshomaru braced himself on the ground with both palms down. "A moment later and we would have been killed."

They didn't say anything for bit, trying to get their breathing back to normal as they watched a series of strikes light up the dark sky. Rin shivered from all the wet clothing she wore and she scanned the cave, hoping there was something to start a fire with.

"Here," Sesshomaru said, already one step ahead of her as he took off his armor and obi, striking it with his poisonous whip.

"It's not going—" They immediately produced a flame, and Rin shot a funny look at him. "Well, would you look at that," she laughed embarrassed.

"It won't burn for long," he admitted. "And you'll grow sick in this cold cave if we wait forever."

Rin undid her headscarf and hung it on a rock. "We'll use this and this," she said, taking off her working skirt too. "When they dry we'll toss them in."

"Excellent," he smiled in the dim light. Without his armor on, Sesshomaru's kosode looked painted on with how soaked it was. It clung onto all the muscles of his chest and arms, and for the first time, Rin noticed just how broad and bulky he really was.

His hair was plastered onto him and he flipped it back annoyed, keeping his eyes on the violent rain.

 _Is he a demon or a god,_ Rin stared dreamily as Sesshomaru walked to the entrance of the cave. Another threatening strike hit the land in front of them and he growled bitterly.

"Damnit, we're not getting out of here," he slapped the wall. Rin walked up to him with the purpose of soothing him, but the basket she had been carrying caught her eye as it lain outside in the field.

 _It must've slipped,_ she cried internally.

Sesshomaru looked back at her, his eyes already scolding her. "No, you are not," he commanded.

"We came all this way for herbs, my lord," she folded her arms.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, preparing to scold her again, but she took off into the rain with him shouting her name in the background.

Rin felt as if the god herself was over her, feeling the rain pour even more violently onto her, but she clutched the basket to her chest and ran back. Sesshomaru must have sensed something because he ran into the field to drag her, angrily bitching at her for being reckless.

As soon as Rin jumped into the cave, lightning hit Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin cried, tossing the basket as he fell to his knees. She stumbled back into the rainstorm and pulled him with all her strength inside, laying him down by the weak fire.

"I'm fine," he groaned, clutching his arm. When he pulled his hand back, his entire shoulder was covered in blood.

With no time to sob like she wanted to, Rin ripped off his sleeve and wrapped it around the wound, hoping to stop the bleeding.

"I'm fine, Rin," Sesshomaru repeated, trying to ease her. She ignored him as she took off her kosode, leaving her dressed in her underkosode only, and also tied that around wound.

"This is sturdier," she assured him, "'cause we need all the pressure we can get."

She was about to go over to collect herbs, but Sesshomaru reached for her arm. "Stop, I'm fine. It doesn't hurt."

"But you were brought to your knees, my lord," Rin fought, "let me take care of you."

A flash of lightning lit the dark cave, revealing Sesshomaru's soft stare as he loosened his grip.

She picked up two herbs she knew were for clotting and kneeled next to him while squeezing the herbs inside the knot of his arm. "I hope this helps," Rin smiled in relief.

Sesshomaru only stared back.

 _Oh God, I must look ridiculous._

She imagined her hair plastered in the same manner as his was, but knew she couldn't pull it off like he did. Her clothing felt like a layer of skin on her and she shook her head, realizing she was so poorly dressed in her short underkosode.

Rin ran a hand through her hair, curiously glancing over at him.

If before she thought she could see his muscles bulging out from his clothing, well, now his muscles were actually exposed _and_ bulging. His whole right arm was exposed along with a portion of his chest, his hair still completely plastered on him. Droplets fell onto his chest, trailing down to his lap, and Rin shamelessly watched them with the desperate desire to become one of them. She averted her eyes when she saw his chest rising rapidly, noticing a rock that looked like a looking glass.

It revealed to her what Sesshomaru saw and she held her breath as her eyes scanned the soaked underkosode, remembering she had decided earlier not to bind her breasts because of the warmer weather. Every curve was showcased through the thin fabric and she trembled a bit, not from cold, _no_ , from _want._

 _Oh, how I want you to be on me like this kosode is,_ Rin breathed, turning back to Sesshomaru. His golden eyes were still glued on her, but his breathing was unstable as if he was fighting to contain himself. He stood up, sending Rin's heart soaring.

"Ha," Sesshomaru let out pent-up air, "I'm losing my mind."

He looked away from her for a bit only to return his gaze back. His golden stare screamed lust as they had nights ago when he watched her dance, but this time, it was only them two, alone.

 _He doesn't want to make a move because he still wants me pure_ , Rin clenched her jaw. _Well you know what?_

"I don't care anymore," Rin blurted as he shot her confused look, "To hell with purity if I can't have the man I love _love_ me like I need him to, like he wants to."

"You don't know what you're saying, Rin," he started, though he walked to her. She felt a rush of power in her veins as he hovered over her. "You will be defiled and tainted, never to return to the state you are in now."

He was close enough to reach and so she did, running her palm over his hot chest. Hearing his unsteady breathing only gave her the confidence she needed as she leaned in for a kiss.

His lips were soft and careful as they've always been, and she savored every bit as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Her breasts felt bare against him and she knew he could feel it too when he shivered, wrapping an arm around her.

Rin pulled back slightly, her smoldering wanton stare meeting the awaiting gold. "I already told you I don't care. I'm so in love with you," her cheeks burned, "so take me and make me yours, my lord."

"You're already mine," he growled. It was the answer he needed and he gave in, covering her mouth in a hungry kiss.

She felt the same sensation she had when they had been in his bedroom, her body only craving more and more of him. Boldly, she wrapped a leg around him and he took it upon himself to pick her up into his arms, pressing her against the rocky surface and his chest. He moved to her jaw and neck in hotly, sliding his tongue against the coolness of her skin. Before she could gasp, he was back on her lips to devour her. Gone were the chaste kisses as his hunger finally took over, his claws gripping her thighs a little too rough while she scrambled to clutch him tighter.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she whispered, trying to shrug out of her kosode, "tell me again I'm yours."

She was unsuccessful in this, but Sesshomaru stopped her gently, his hand cupping her chin. "I love you, Rin," he said, coming in for a kiss.

She could see the heavens clearly now, hearing that for the first time.

All she wanted now was for him to show it to her womanhood.

Rin shook her shoulders again, releasing a bit of skin this time. Sesshomaru drove right in, pulling the wet skin with his teeth as Rin moaned, tugging a bit of his wet hair with her. She was desperate for him, really _really_ desperate but she froze the minute she shifted her leg a bit, feeling _him_.

 _This is really happening_ , she pulled away, suddenly feeling more breathless. Rin looked into his questioning gaze while she struggled to catch her breath. _I've kept myself untouched my whole life for this moment._

 _If you go all the way though, you're regarded a whore._

Sayo's words came to mind, stopping her senses _. A whore?_

 _Rin, you must bring honor to us. Don't do anything foolish._ Kaede's voice also rang in her head, bringing a horrible wave of guilt that she didn't want to have.

"Rin?" Sesshomaru asked concerned. "What ails you?"

She looked down at him, hating herself for stopping but unable to make herself start again. The fire had long burned out, and she could only see his worried look whenever the lightning hit.

"I guess I'm just freaking out because I've never done anything like this before," she confessed, "and I was always taught that by waiting until marriage, you bring honor. Since marriage isn't in my future anymore, I'm still willing to have sex, but it's hard letting go of that," she averted her gaze.

"You wish to bring honor but are conflicted," he repeated and she reluctantly agreed. His grip loosened and he carefully placed her on her feet. Rin feared she had ruined everything, but Sesshomaru leaned in to kiss her softly for a while, all burning passion he had gone.

"I won't defile you," he declared against her lips, "I love you too much for that."

"My lord, I'm sorry," she hugged him, "please don't think I'm rejecting you."

Instead of responding, he kissed her again, leading her to an area to sit down. "We must wait for the rain to go away," he sighed, changing the subject completely, "so rest."

 _I screwed everything up._

Rin did as told, cuddling herself on his fur while they watched the rain together, maiden bitter.

* * *

— — —

Sesshomaru dropped her off that night outside her home, only lingering for a bit while they kissed.

"Despite the rain, I enjoyed this day so much," she said, wanting to restore that passion she knew he had for her.

Sesshomaru didn't appear to be angry with her in any way the entire time at the mountains or even now. It was only her kicking herself relentless for stopping what could have been.

He gave her a peaceful look before departing, and she lazily made her way up the steps, into her home. Kaede gasped at her appearance when she saw the blood all over the middle part.

"Oh, Lord Sesshomaru had gotten injured so I tried to help him," she assured her as she put the herb basket down.

"Goodness, I had assumed something happened, but not to _him_ ," Kaede said, shaking her head. "Go bath now, child. You smell of rain and smoke."

* * *

— — —

Rin soaked in her tub, replaying the events of the day, still wondering what would have been the outcome of it all.

 _I guess I'll never know,_ she sighed, making little bubbles.

* * *

— — —

Two days later, Rin was returning home late in the morning after praying at the temple when she noticed Ah-Un outside.

"Hello, boys," she greeted lovingly, patting them as they leaned into her. "Is Lord Sesshomaru inside?"

She knew their response and skipped up the steps, sliding the door to greet Sesshomaru.

"Oh, not here?" Rin furrowed her brows. _So where?_

When she walked into her room and didn't find him there either, she stopped, folding her arms. _Where are you?_

Down the hall, Rin heard some sniffing, so she walked to the open walkway where she found not only Sesshomaru, but also a red-eyed Kaede. The priestess appeared so sadden, her eyes completely overwhelmed with tears.

Rin had almost never seen her cry and she feared something bad had occurred if Sesshomaru was talking to her himself.

Sesshomaru turned around to face her, his face completely the opposite of the woman beside him. Kaede noticed Rin's presence for the first time, and took in the sight of the beauty, placing her hand over her heart.

"My lady," Rin asked shakily, eyes darting from Sesshomaru to her, "what's going on?"

"Oh my dearest Rin," Kaede wept, "I knew this day would come, but not so fast!"

The maiden stepped forward cautiously, silently asking the demon lord for an answer. He only continued to watch her calmly, a slight glow to his serious demeanor.

"Tell me," she pleaded at the priestess.

"Today is a joyous day in our little family of two," she smiled through tears. "Lord Sesshomaru has asked me for your hand in marriage, my sweet Rin. I'm glad he wants to do everything he can to bring honor to you," her voice broke as she started another cycle of happy tears.

Rin stared at him in awe, not realizing she was crying too until Sesshomaru picked her up and kissed her passionately.

"We're getting married?" she asked him breathlessly, searching through his eyes.

"Yes," he confirmed, kissing her again, "let's do this the correct way."

Rin laughed, bringing her hand up to his face. "This is a dream! An absolute beautiful dream!"

She kissed him over and over as he hugged her tightly, realizing she would be doing this for a whole lifetime with the man she loved with all her heart.

* * *

.oOo.

 _AN: Y'all, this was my favorite chapter to write so far._

 _I really enjoy writing Rin interact with people other than Sesshomaru since it gives us a full scope of the person she is, but_ damn _, I love me some sessrin._

 _Next chapter: Wedding planning. Our girl is going to be a bride! A wife!_

 _I'll also be posting a M-rated oneshot if I get enough interest._

 _Thank you all for the support!_


End file.
